Let Me Be Good To You
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: Evelyn Samuels, is rich but grounded she works because she wants to not because she has to. She adores her new job at Holby. Will her new job lead to a romance to rival the movies with Holbys very own Mr Romantic Sacha Levy?   Please R&R I love them all :
1. New Beginnings

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :) **_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p><em>Six months earlier... <em>

_The hospital was in almost complete darkness as Sacha Levy walked along the corridor whistling to himself. The storm that was raging outside had knocked out the power and the back up generators operated on a low setting to ensure theatres could still run. Areas where patients were not being kept had been plunged into darkness._

_Sacha looked to the left as he walked past the staffroom, he was sure he saw something moving. As he paused his cheery whistling he heard a heavy breathing, a panicked heavy breathing that sounded distressed. _

_'Hello?' he said into the darkness. He stepped into the black room and spotted in the corner a person. He couldn't see very well in the dark. As he got closer to the person he could see she was a woman, the little light that was coming in from outside was just enough to make out her panicked expression. _

_'Are you ok he asked?' kneeling down next to her. The woman shook her head. _

_'Can you breathe?' he asked. She shook her head again. _

_'Do you think you can walk?' he asked her. This time she nodded. _

_Sacha stood up and held out his hand to the woman. She moved slowly. Her breathing still fast and shallow. As they stepped out onto the corridor, she gripped Sacha's arm tightly and clutched at her chest. Sacha helped her down to the dimly lit room at the end of the corridor and found as they entered the room her breathing had eased a little but not much. _

_'Panic attack?' he asked. She nodded again. He handed her a paper bag to breath in and out of. As her breathing returned back to normal she sat down on the floor resting her head against the wall. Sacha thought he'd seen her earlier, but he couldn't place her. _

_'Sorry about that.' She said running her hands through her black hair. It had a natural curve to it as it fell around her face. _

_'I was in there and the lights went out, it's stupid I know but I'm terrified of dark enclosed spaces. I'm never on my own in them, outside I can handle, inside I can't.' said the woman. _

_Sacha smiled at her 'Nothing to be sorry for.' he said. 'Everyone's got a phobia.' _

_She stood up and brushed herself off, she was shorter then Sacha only by an inch or two, mainly due to the heels she had on. _

_'Evelyn, Evelyn Samuels by the way.' she smiled holding out a hand. _

_'Sacha Levy.' he replied shaking her hands. 'Patient or Visitor?' _

_'Bit of both now I suppose,' she smiled at him. 'I'm a board member actually, I missed the last inspection, I just wanted to have a nose around. Stupid I know but... I just wanted to take a look at doctors in action, I was having a strange feeling of nostalgia.' she looked at him sheepishly. Sacha looked at her, she was attractive. He liked the way her red lips framed her teeth when she smiled. _

_'Oh, were you and F1 here?' he asked. _

_'No, I just, I just miss doing doctors stuff.' said Evelyn. _

_Sacha showed her the way back to the nurses station as he went to continue his rounds. He watched her as she walked away from him blatantly enjoying the view as she walked away. She wasn't skinny, she seemed to have the hour glass that Marilyn was so famous for. Only she was bigger then Marilyn. He enjoyed the way her hips wiggled side to side and wondered if she'd done the trick he'd read Marilyn was famous for, something about shortening one of the heels on the shoe._

_'Mr Levy, Mr Robinson in bed five needs to speak with you.' said Frieda deadpan, pulling Sacha out of his thoughts. _

* * *

><p>'May I ask what on earth you are doing in my office Miss Samuels?' Henrick Hanssen.<p>

'Surely you know about my new position Henrick.' replied Evelyn smiling.

'Sir Fraser may have mentioned you wanted to move jobs in an email.' he replied.

'Did Sir Fraser mention that I'm now going to be Co-director of surgery with you? But I'll mainly be working in AAU?' said Evelyn.

'I don't believe, I've read that email yet.' he replied.

'Funny because most of your staff seem to know, apparently someone even more ruthless then the great Henrick Hanssen is starting.' She smirked at him. 'Maybe you'd like to take me on a tour?'

'Oh I'm sure one of the other consultants could be persuaded to show you around.' said Hanssen with a grimace.

'Oh good because my new desk is arriving at two and I see you have a lot of paperwork to do. Be a doll and let them in the office.' she replied.

She didn't let him respond she merely turned on her heel and left.

Hanssen sat back in his chair and sighed. How was it in this time of budget cuts and slashes to hospital staff they could afford to employ a co director of surgery. Then the thought of sharing his office but a larger scowl on his face.

'So who am I looking for to show me around?' she said sticking her head back around the door.

'Mr Hope.' replied Hanssen instinctively.

Evelyn walked the halls of Holby feeling a little less then confident on her first day, she hadn't been in a hospital in this capacity in a long time. Not since Bobby had convinced her to divide her time between the board of directors both here and on her fathers factory. This meant a tidy sum came in at the end of each month, not that they needed it. Evelyn knocked on the door to Mr Hopes office.

'Mr Hope?' said Evelyn, taking in the man she had heard so much about, she thought he looked kindly, the type of man who would play Father Christmas.

'Yes?' he said looking up, there were two other people in the room who stared at her intently and curiously.

'Mr Hanssen said you would kindly show me around?' she replied.

'Ah yes, your our knew consultant.' replied Elliot.

Jac looked her up and down taking her in, she was suspicious already. Thinking the same as Hanssen, she also recognised this woman from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Elliot showed Evelyn around the hospital and it was clear she was enjoying it.  
>'Ah this is AAU, and this is one of our best young nurses. Chrissie Williams.' said Mr Hope.<p>

'You flatter me,' replied the pretty blonde nurse.

'And what do we have here?' said Evelyn gesturing to the patient in the bed, It was a boy around 11, his skin was red and raw and he was itching his throat as they approached the bed though he began sobbing with pain and clutching his stomach before vomiting violently into a bowl.

'We don't know, we assumed some sort of allergic reaction, we gave him a small dose of antihistamine doesn't seem to be helping much though, his stomach cramps seem to come and go, his mother says he hasn't eaten anything strange and he says the same.' she replied folding her arms across her chest.

'Lie back for me.' said Evelyn to the young boy. 'What's your name?' she asked.

'Declan.' he replied clutching his stomach. Evelyn examined the boy.

'Do you like Doctor Who Declan?' she asked. He nodded so she continued. 'Who's the new one?'

'Number 11? Matt Owwwww' he replied.

'Well at least we know your brains not impaired.' she replied smiling at him.

'We ran blood tests and they don't show anything.' said Chrissie.

'Is your throat hurting?' Evelyn asked him. 'Is it itching?' she asked. The boy nodded and then his breathing became shallow as though he was struggling to breath.

Chrissie jumped to attention and put the oxygen mask over his face, his mother stood beside worried.

'Has he been playing out today?' Evelyn asked her.

'Just with his friends.' replied the mother.

Evelyn set about checking the boys pockets.

'Aha!' she said pulling out a red berry as large as a pebble.

'Arum maculatum,' she said. 'did you eat any of these Declan?' she asked the young boy who was now flat on his back. The boy shook his head trying to breathe. Evelyn repeated the question more serious this time and he nodded.

'Ok, you need to increase the dosage of antihistamine, you gave him. He's had a mild bout of plant poisoning. Nasty stuff, he probably did it for a dare. Creates painful stomach cramps, irritation, burning sensations.' she smiled.

'How did you know that?' said Chrissie intrigued.

'When I was a student, as a dare I swallowed 12 of those berries, never again, I recognized the symptoms but I couldn't be sure until I found the berry. I tell you once you've experienced cramps from one of those things you don't forget what they look like.' Said Evelyn smiling. 'so on with the tour?' she said to Mr Hope.

Chrissie stood for a moment watching the woman walk away, she was a little bit impressed at the way she had breezed in, cured a patient and then left. Sacha appeared at the side of her following her gaze. He recognised that walk, he recognised that body but he couldn't place it.

'Back up to CTU?' Mr Hope asked.

'Certainly.' replied Evelyn, smiling.

Hanssen passed them he said a sombre hello to Elliot, he completely disregarded Evelyn and she got the distinct impression he didn't like her.

'Why do they ask such stupid questions, did medical school teach them nothing.' Jac Naylor said approaching the station.

'Ah relax we were all students once.' replied Gregg.

'I hope your not being too hard on them Miss Naylor.' said Elliot.

'Oh no, she's just sitting on her throne and feeding them too the lions.' replied Gregg. 'and who do we have here?' he said straightening up as Evelyn approached.

'This is Evelyn Samuels.' replied Elliot.

'Well, hello Miss Samuels.' he said to her winking.

'I hope you put as much effort into your surgery as you do into your awful flirting techniques Mr Douglas.' replied Evelyn sternly. It earned a small smile from Jac. Greg smiled but looked a tad embarrassed.

'Elliot was telling me about the surgery later, I'd like to observe if that's ok?' Evelyn said addressing Jac.

'Yeah, sure.' she finished.

'So have we met this new co-director yet.' Said Sahira coming over to the station.

'No but apparently, she's worse then Hanssen.' said Greg.

'Worse then then the frozen swede?' replied Jac.

'He's not that bad.' said Sahira.

'Favourite child would say that.' retorted Jac.

'Better then being the child craving attention.' Greg replied.

'Now, now children.' said Elliot.

'She's supposed to be a real drag and brutal. Hang onto your scalpels.' said Greg.

'Ok that's enough.' said Elliot.

Evelyn was surprised they hadn't recognised her yet or that they hadn't thought she might be the new co-director. It was quite funny to listen to them talking about her though.

She was of course nothing like Hanssen. She could be brutal when she needed to be, she however enjoyed the company of other people too much, she enjoyed the company of her fellow doctors and the environment, the atmosphere of the hospital, she liked helping people and was not content to sit behind a desk all day. She wasn't steely and cold she openly wore her emotions, and felt a smile was the best cure for most ailments. A smile made a patient feel at ease.

As she headed back up towards Hanssen and how her office. She felt a lot more confident, on entering the office she saw that at the other end of the room her desk had arrived fully kitted out with it's new computer. She beamed.

'I see my new desk arrived.' she said cheerily to Hanssen.

'Oh what gave it away, the computer or the chair.' he replied dryly.

'You don't like me very much do you?' said Evelyn turning and resting on the desk to look at Henrick.

'I just don't understand, how Sir Fraser can employ you, whilst still demanding I make cuts to this hospital.' he replied solemnly leaning back in his chair and crossing his fingers.

'I offered him something he couldn't turn down.' replied Evelyn. Henrick raised his eyebrows in suspicion, if that was the case she should not be flaunting it so openly. Sir Fraser was married.

'If you take a look at my pay cheque you will see I'm only earning as much as Mr Douglas or Miss Naylor. Yet I'm doing three jobs for the price of one. I'm still on the board. I've had to reduce my stakes there. I'm now co-director, I'm going to be mainly working on AAU and Paediatrics. Would you turn down that kind of offer?' she asked him.

'No, maybe your right. Avoiding something at home are we?.' replied Hanssen. Curious as to how she could afford to all the jobs and drive the very expensive car she had driven in and why she wanted so much workload.

'Ok, here's the deal Henrick, I have a feeling we'll get along a lot better if we get this out in the open now. No I'm not as steely and cold as you appear to be, yes your reputation precedes you, I once heard Connie Beauchamp refer to you as Henrick the slasher. I'm quite a sociable creature but when it comes to being tough, I can be just as tough as you.  
>My mother and my father both died when I was very young, My father if you hadn't made the link already is the owner of Samuels Jams. I lived with my wealthy grandmother until she died, so yes I am rather well off. I worked for my medical degree because I loved making people happy, I was forced into two jobs I didn't like despite not needing to work. Then an opportunity arose. On top of the very large charity donation I make to this hospital, I have to donate an extra large sum of money a year. Take a look at the list of donations, and see where one of them come from. I'm working because I want to Mr Hanssen not because I need to. So any misconceptions you may have about me may be cleared up now. Oh and as for my home life, I am rather happy thank you very much. Now that is out of the way maybe we can get along, as were going to be sharing an office for the foreseeable future.' Evelyn said.<p>

'Well if you've finished telling me your life story, maybe we could get on with some real work, while I'm sure the rest of your life is fascinating I have to get back to slashing budgets and being the unsociable creature I am.' Henrick replied.

He made her feel very foolish for spilling all those secrets to him in one go. She sat opposite him feeling like a chastised school girl, the look he had given her made her feel so small and foolish. Feeling annoyed at her outburst she decided to take a walk around the hospital.


	2. Married But Maybe Not Happily

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :) **_

_(I don't actually know how old Sacha is, in the episode All About Me. I'm pretty sure as he comes through the door with Chantelle he says 40 is the new 30. But I can't be sure. So I've gone with that and put him at 40 :) If I'm wrong please correct me or let me know :) )**  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>Sacha Levy's heart beat to make those around him happy, he wore his heart on his sleeve, a hapless romantic.<p>

'Sacha can you have Daniel this weekend?' asked Chrissie.

'Of course.' he replied without thinking. He sighed thinking of Chrissie, how was it possible that he'd come to have something so beautiful in his life. How was it she was the mother of his child. Alas Chrissie, no matter how hard he tried didn't seem to notice him, she preferred the rugged handsome men and now, she was dating Dan.

Sacha rarely felt self conscious but seeing Chrissie with Dan it wasn't hard to see why she preferred him. Despite the Easter island head, Dan was a muscly confident blonde haired doctor. He oozed confidence in all aspects of his work, probably why he clashed with Malick so much. Sacha on the other hand was a podgy, early 40 something with grey fluffy hair, Sacha was too nice for his own good. A bear of a man who relied on his kind nature and happy attitude to get him through.

He knew exactly why Chrissie had slept with him the night she had, because she had been just as drunk as him, deep down Sacha knew that it was never going to happen, but the little ray of light inside his chest that told him he still had a chance was far to stubborn to disappear.

'I can't believe she didn't say anything!' Said Jac to Greg and Sahira, they had just discovered the woman who they had been talking about the previous day, was actually the person they had been talking too and the new co-director.

'She doesn't look that scary.' said Greg.

'Appearances can be deceptive.' Said Sahira.

'Yes for example Mrs Shah here is actually quite a good surgeon despite her kiss ass, appearance.' said Jac harshly.

'Or you Jac, anyone could be forgiven for believing you had no heart but I reckon if we opened you up we find it.' replied Sahira.

'Yeah all small and shrivelled up.' said Greg. Greg shot him a terrifying look and he stopped laughing. Sahira walked away annoyed and stung. Jac was particularly horrible to her and she figured it had something to do with Henrick keep asking her to join him in surgery.

'Oh please your not seriously thinking you'll be able to bed her?' said Jac, watching Greg oggling Evelyn as she spoke to a patient.

'Worth a try?' he replied.

'Ergh you really do keep your brain in your pants, don't you.' retorted Jac.

'Hey, how do you think I keep so calm and collected, you should try letting your hair down once in a while, I'll help you with the stress relief if you like.' Greg replied to Jac's disgust.

She watched as Greg strutted over to where Evelyn stood, he hadn't noticed the wedding ring she was wearing, or maybe he had and he found it more of a challenge, every half decent member of staff that walked through the door was a challenge for Greg Douglas, that's not to say he wasn't a good surgeon, he was. He just chose a rather racey lifestyle.

She watched him laughing and trying to flirt with her when a nurse interrupted them gesturing to the relatives room. A woman with short, blonde hair and a suit, younger then Evelyn stood in there.

'What was that all about?' asked Jac.

'Dunno nurse just said it was someone to see her.' said Greg turning to face the relatives room.

'Maybe it's her sister? Maybe she'll give me her phone number instead.' said Greg. Turning back to Jac,

'Mr Daniels, needs checking over again. He's experiencing more symptoms.' Said Jac. Greg looked at her.

'Right I know, I'm on it!' he sighed to her. Then he noticed Jac had a smirk on her face.

'What?' he said.

She gestured to Evelyn in the relatives room who was kissing the woman.

'Way to go Mrs Samuels!' said Greg. 'Who was that!' he asked her as she came back over.

Evelyn started picking through files, looking for her next patient.

'That Mr Douglas was my wife.' she replied.

'Wife?' he said.

'Yes my wife Bobby.' she replied.

'I never stood a chance did I' he said smirking at Jac and Evelyn.

'Well even if I wasn't married your not my type of man.' replied Evelyn. 'Yes I like to play with the boys and the girls, but I'm married, thank you very much.' she finished. She turned on her tail and left.

'Notice she didn't say happily.' Said Jac giving Greg a knowing look.

Greg walked off shaking his head as Jac continued with her paperwork.

A man suddenly came running past Evelyn, knocking her out of the way, she heard an awful ripping noise as she grabbed for something to get hold of. She stuck her foot out to trip him up and he landed face first onto the clean hospital floor. As he stood clutching his face there was blood gushing from it, two security guards suddenly appeared grabbing the man and cuffing him.

'Are you ok?' said a familiar voice.

'Oh yes, thanks.' replied Evelyn taking his hand as he helped her up.

'Have we met before?' he asked.

Evelyn looked at him studying his face.

'Stuck in the dark, it's Sacha, Sacha Levy.' he said holding out his hand again. She shook it.

'Mr Levy, we really must stop this, I've held your hands more times than a girl should before she's been bought a drink.' she replied smiling. She remembered him all right, the grey haired knight in the dark. Mr Levy looked at her a little flustered dropping her hand.

'It was a joke.' She smiled. 'Married.' she said. 'And I appreciate it if you kept the whole panic attack thing to yourself.'

'Oh yes of course.' he said smiling and shaking his head.

'Well I better be going, patients to see,' smiled at him after a moments silent smile passed between them.

'You might want to sort that out.' Said Sacha pointing to a tear in her shirt.

Evelyn sighed it was brand new, Bobby had picked it out for her, she didn't like it all that much but Bobby said it suited her. The sleeve had torn at the shoulder.

'It'll be ok' she took a pair of small nail scissors from her top pocket. Sacha watched her in amusement as she placed one hand at the top of the sleeve and ripped it off, she then made a small cut in the top of her other sleeve, 'Hear hold this.' she said to Sacha handing him the scissors. Then she ripped off the other sleeve.

Sacha was impressed the top looked like it was intended to look sleeveless, it didn't suit her as well as with the sleeves.

Sacha looked at her a moment. The same thought crossed his mind that had crossed Greg's, she never said happily married. The difference between Sacha and Greg though was Sacha would never pursue a married woman.

'Thanks.' she said. Throwing the sleeves in the bin.

'Not a problem.' Sacha said blushing a little and turning to leave. 'Mr Levy your forgetting something.' She said to him. 'My scissors.' she added.

'Ah yes, sorry.' He said smiling to her. He handed her them back and walked off, Evelyn watched him and smiled a little, it was an unconscious smile that she didn't realise she was doing for several moments.

'Well Miss Shah, I'm sure Miss Naylor has her reasons for wanting to be in on the operation.' Henrick said as him and Sahira walked down the corridor towards his office.

'Yes but it was _my_ operation!' Said Sahira.

'Well Miss Shah what are you expecting me to do about it?' Said Henrick, entering the office with Sahira on his tail. He smiled a little as she followed him inside.

'Oh I don't know, Henrick she's one of your consultants, put her on another op.' she said.

'You know I can't do that.' replied Henrick.

'Sharing your office I see?' said Sahira gesturing to the desk.

'Yes Miss Samuels makes for delightful company.' said Henrick sarcastically.

'She seems nice enough.' replied Sahira.

'Yes well just keep your eyes open please.' Henrick said to her.

'I'm not your slave Henrick!' she shouted at him.

Hanssen raised his eyebrows, an image not to dissimilar from Leia being held captive in Star Wars entering his head.

'I did not take this job to be your spy.' She said sternly.

'And I am not in my job to help you out when things get a little cold.' he retorted.

'I am asking you for help!' said Sahira.

'As am I.' Henrick replied.

'If I keep my eyes open, will you get Jac to lay off my Surgery.' replied Sahira.

'I will see what I can do.' Replied Hanssen.

'Thank you.' said Sahira, leaving his office. Hanssen watched her go, he was always displeased to see her walk away. No matter where it was or how far the distance.


	3. She Aint Nothin But A Gold Digger'

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :) **_

_(I don't actually know how old Sacha is, in the episode All About Me. I'm pretty sure as he comes through the door with Chantelle he says 40 is the new 30. But I can't be sure. So I've gone with that and put him at 40 :) If I'm wrong please correct me or let me know :) )**  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>'Well Miss Shah do we have anything to report today?' Hanssen asked watching her closely as they walked down the corridor.<p>

'I've told you Henrick I'm not your spy.' replied Sahira

'I meant with your patients, you shouldn't be so suspicious Miss Shah.' replied Henrick, watching her flustered face and smirking.

'Mrs Raven has exploratory surgery booked at two and then Mr Douglas at four.' replied Sahira 'Was there anything you wanted?' she asked.

'I was merely being polite, making conversation, was it not you who told me to improve on my people skills.' he smiled at her as she got ever more edgy and flustered.

It had been two months since Evelyn Samuels had started working at Holby. She now divided her time between AAU, paediatrics and the office. AAU was definitely her favourite out of all of her departments, her speciality was children's surgery. She was especially nimble with a needle and thread so any surgery where the subject was quite small was how she had come to be so well known amongst fellow surgeons. Talent does not necessarily mean passion though. Evelyn's true passion lay in AAU, she liked the pace of AAU he hustle and bustle of it, It was no where near as busy as A &E but it was busier then CTU.

Evelyn thought fondly of the conversation she had with Jac.

'Your a fully qualified and renowned surgeon! Why on earth would you willingly choose to spend your days on AAU.' said Jac sipping coffee in her office.

'I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere Jac,' replied Evelyn smiling at her.

'Don't count on it!' retorted Jac. 'I mean really I'm pretty sure you could choose any area you wanted in this hospital! Yet you choose AAU!'

'CTU isn't for everyone. It just doesn't have the pace I like.' replied Evelyn.

'Oh yes I had forgotten the thrill of being puked on by a drunken teenager in need of stitches, I'm sure the idea of pioneering, surgery simply pales in comparison.' Jac replied sarcastically.

'Each to their own.' Evelyn had simply replied. Evelyn liked Jac, she liked her a lot, she liked her catty comments, she liked the razor sharp insults she used on people. They made Evelyn chuckle, especially those she exchanged with certain members of staff like Mr Douglas. Evelyn often pictured Jac quite like a cactus, prickly on the outside but soft on the inside.. She found the hard face she wore quite endearing. Evelyn however didn't think Jac liked her much, then Jac didn't seem to like anyone much. Except maybe Sacha and then she just seemed to put up with him.

Henrick Hanssen was a whole different kettle of fish. Evelyn decided to spend so much time away from him because it was better for both of them. Henrick might not like to think it but there was a reason she was on the same level as him, she was just as intelligent and when they were together it usually resulted in mind chess. Evelyn often found this tiring, she'd much rather be on AAU where for all it's atrocities was a happy atmosphere to work in. Evelyn often got the feeling that Henrick wanted her out of the way so that he could show certain members of the CTU team favouritism, she didn't think he liked the fact that major changes concerning the departments now had to be agreed upon by both of them.

Evelyn found that Henrick, when bored seemed to enjoy coming down onto AAU and simply looming, his presence seemed to ooze something of a schoolmaster, one of those people that other people want to impress. Unlike Evelyn who was quite warm and friendly, Henrick provided a scary presence and people seemed to become nervy and edgy when he was around. Evelyn had a feeling they were getting a reputation as Good Cop and Bad Cop, which if she was honest she didn't mind playing good cop.

Where Hanssen made known who were his favourite workers Evelyn didn't, there were several people she did enjoy being around more then others though. Sacha, Frieda and Jac all fell under these categories and so when Hanssen approached her about making Sacha head of AAU, she said yes without a shadow of a doubt. Sacha was good at this, unlike Hanssen he oozed a warmth and friendliness, he made the patients feel at ease and feel they could trust him. With the employment of a new ward sister in the form of Eddi McKee, the ward was definitely in it's prime.

'Hanssen is busy in the office all day, in case your wondering.' Evelyn said approaching the work station, Oliver had been passed down from CTU for a day as cover while Freida. They had both been watching nervously.

'So were off the hook then?' Oliver smiled.

'Well, I'll still be watching.' Evelyn said seriously, turning away and smirking to herself, she had to of course occasionally make sure that they understood she was in exactly the same situation as Hanssen.

Sacha caught the smirk, he sighed and smiled. Sacha Levy definitely enjoyed working with Evelyn a lot more then he should, Evelyn was flirtatious and funny, she had a wicked old fashioned sense of humour that were she not the boss might get her into trouble. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, she genuinely cared about her patients and kept calm with a smile and a good comeback even when faced with the worst of patients.

Oliver had picked up on this, and found it highly entertaining to tease Sacha like a school boy whenever he was in the vicinity, in fact once or twice Oliver had come down from CTU just to tease Sacha with a new phrase he had come up with.

Sacha was lost in the wanderings of his mind and the image of Evelyn from the first time he had met her when Oliver interrupted. Evelyn was still beautiful, but the first time Sacha had met her he had seen her as a sexy fifties silhouette but no one could fail to notice that Evelyn, while still looking professional had lost some of her sparkle. Sacha thought he knew why.

'Who is that?' Oliver said gesturing to a woman in a suit who Sacha had been watching.

'That is Evelyn's wife.' said Sacha wearily.

'Evelyn's what? Oh you really can pick 'em!' said Oliver, Sacha looked at him with a grimace.

Bobby was blatantly flirting with the young nurse, Sacha had noticed she often did this.

'Someone is here to see you.' said Sacha not lifting his head up from the patients chart and nodding his head in Bobby's direction.

As they had seen Bobby close up and spoken to Evelyn they found out that Bobby was actually older then Evelyn. Older but not so much wiser.

'Oh' Evelyn said. A little disheartened as she watched her wife flirting with the younger nurse. The nurse shook her head laughing a little as Bobby handed her a card. '_Well if you ever change your mind.'_ Evelyn heard Bobby's voice in her mind as she walked away.

'Bobby, you can't just keep turning up at the hospital like this,' Evelyn said chastising her wife, Sacha watched from an unconscious patients bedside.

'Oh relax, I'm pretty sure the flowerpot men here can cover for you, you are the manager.' said Bobby.

'Bobby! Don't call them that! Anyway, you know it doesn't work like that, look go downstairs to the hospital cafe, I'll be down in 30 minutes or so, that's when I have lunch.' replied Evelyn.

Bobby had given up concentrating on Evelyn she was watching the nurse she had just been chatting to again. Evelyn coughed.

'What, yeah fine, our treat right?' Bobby said smiling at her wife.

Evelyn watched her walk away with a pained expression, she sighed heavily.

'Don't worry, she doesn't swing that way.' Oliver said behind her.

'Why would I be worried? She was just talking.' Evelyn said rubbing her forehead with her fingers. Sacha watched from the bed of a patient. He felt a pang in his chest, a longing to make her smile. He was most definitely too involved, he knew as well as half the hospital Evelyn deserved better. Jac's comment had been the most accurate.

'That's a gold digger if ever I saw one, the lesbian thing is a nice twist though.'

Sacha sighed to himself, he knew full well he was too attached to her. It had slowly dawned on Sacha when Oliver made him realise just how much he went out of his way to spend time with her, he liked getting to the work station as soon as she did. He enjoyed seeing her smile more then he should. He enjoyed the way she tilted her head when she listened to anyone. Despite the fact she was married, a glimmer of hope still fluttered in Sacha Levy's chest a little ray of hope that his heart had decided to hold onto tightly. Too tightly, it was the same glimmer of hope that had caused him so much trouble with Chrissie.

As much as Sacha Levy knew he was going to get hurt, he enjoyed the warm tingling sense of romance, electricity and happiness he felt when he was around her.

'Mr Simons in bed three, how is his heart rate?' Evelyn asked Oliver.

'Still erratic, he's 32, unmarried and an accountant by the way so I think we can rule out stress.' Oliver said.

'I want you to keep an eye on him still especially with the sweats and the shaking, try and find out where his bloods have gotten too! He might not want to tell us if he has taken anything, but his bloods will.' replied Evelyn.

'Yes boss!' Oliver replied in mock salute.

Evelyn met Bobby in the hospital cafe 15 minutes later, after being stopped by two admin assistants and an angry patient.

'So, what are you doing here?' Evelyn said as she approached Bobby.

'I came to see you.' Bobby said coyly, smiling at Bobby in a manner Evelyn assumed was supposed to be enticing.

'That's no way to greet you wife!' replied Bobby mocking offence.

Aren't you supposed to be at work?' sighed Evelyn.

'Lunch' replied Bobby, scouring the room for nurses.

'So, what did you want?' Evelyn said.

'Oh come on Eve baby don't be like that, can't a girl come to see her wife?' cooed Bobby.

'Ok, ok,' Bobby said dropping the act. 'I need some more money.'

'I gave you £300 on Monday! It's Thursday!' Evelyn replied.

'A girls gotta live.' Bobby replied.

'Well maybe she should learn to live a little cheaper!' retorted Evelyn crossing her arms.

'Well maybe if you made the account joint, I wouldn't have to ask you for money.' replied Bobby.

'You mean _my_ account with my money in. You work, you get paid Bobby!' Evelyn replied.

'It's like you don't trust me.' Bobby said pouting, Evelyn raised her eyebrows at him.

'Come on Eve, you know I love you.' Bobby said whining and running her leg up the inside of Evelyn's thigh.

Jac and Michael Spence stood at the till getting coffee.

'What a mug!' said Michael to Jac.

'What?' asked Jac barely raising her eyes away from her coffee.

'That my friend is a classic case of what we like to call the gold digger, I've seen her write out at least three of those now.' said Michael.

'Maybe she has a lot of expenses.' Jac replied, merely glancing at Evelyn and Bobby.

'Oh c'mon, you love a bit of Holby gossip, everyone thinks she deserves better!' Michael replied.

'Who am I... wait why would I care what she deserves.' Jac said scowling at him.

'Ok, well if your not interested in her personal life you might be interested in her finances.' Said Michael.

'So she's rich. Wow a rich surgeon there's a surprise.' Replied Jac 'Hang on, what do you know!' she asked watching the expression on Michael's face.

'I know she gets paid less then Hanssen and she does twice the work.' said Michael.

'Why would anyone...' Jac narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. 'Spill' she said.

'Check the donations list.' he whispered in her ear as he got up. 'You might find babies particularly interesting.' said Michael and with that he left. Jac thought about what she had just heard for a moment. She watched Evelyn rubbing her temples stressed.

Evelyn was slowly beginning to realise just how unhappy she was with Bobby, since starting work she had begun to realise just how isolated she had become. Working at both boards had been lonely, the people on them were there for one thing and one thing only business. She had started coming to work a lot more, she had started working later and this was making her realise just how much Bobby went out and even more so on a deeper level it was making her question her marriage and in turn the last 13 years of her life.


	4. Fancy A Quick One

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :) **_

_(I'm really sorry A about the lack of updates and B about how late they are! having a few problems atm whilst I was on holiday I worte up like six chapters, but since I got back i've been really busy and am oly managing like a chapter a night atm! I promise this will improove as soon as I have a free day I will write as much as I can because I have it all planned out.) _

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>'Fancy a quick one?' Sacha said to Evelyn as they stood going through a patients notes one night. Evelyn raised her eyes comically and made a face resembling that of Kenneth Williams or Frankie Howerd.<p>

'Oh no, no, no I just meant a drink! Not just me either there's a few of us.' said Sacha flustered and blushing.

Evelyn glanced at her watch and declined. Apologising and telling him to have a good time she headed back up to the office for the last half an hour of her shift. Rather then sitting down and working though she set to thinking, she really was in two minds about going out, she really wanted too but what would Bobby think. She checked her phone that was flashing on the table a single text message from Bobby.

_Going out for a drink. Be back late x_

Without a second thought Evelyn turned off the computer screen, she tapped on the desk for a minute and then stood up quickly pulling her coat on and headed out of the door, Hanssen eyed her suspiciously.

'Sacha, wait!' she cried as she spotted a tuft of grey hair disappearing into the lift on AAU.

'Hello.' he said stopping the lift doors and smiling at her. 'Decided to join us then have you?' he asked.

'Well, I don't seem to have anything better to do.' she replied smiling at him.

As they arrived on the ground floor she saw several people waiting in the darkened lobby for them.

'Money bags is coming then.' said Jac.

'Ah C'mon Jac she might buy the first round!' said Greg.

'Ergh!' said Jac watching Sacha and Evelyn walking down the corridor laughing a little closely. She eyed Evelyn suspiciously, what was she doing here?

'Evelyns coming to the bar with us.' said Sacha beaming.

'Hope that won't be a problem, I could get the first round.' she beamed at them.

They were going to a lively bar not to far from the hospital, music was playing loudly as they arrived at around 10 o'clock it was naff but lively, someone was performing on karaoke, badly as they entered, it had been Sacha's suggestion and it was a dive. It was full of O.A.P's and balding men, who clearly had nothing better to do with their time.

Evelyn and Sacha managed to convince everyone to stay for a while though, The 7 soon became six though as Jac finished her drink quickly and left.

'Maybe we should go and find a better bar?' said Greg

'Or a club?' said Eddi

'Ergh no, early work tomorrow!' said Oliver.

Evelyn watched everyone clearly displeased and had a brainwave, she had an empty house a huge empty house, with it's own bar, they could go back there.

'I know where we could go.' Evelyn said and they all turned to look at her. 'I have a bar in my house , a real one, big speaker system, Bobby probably won't be back until very late and we could get a minibus there now?' said Evelyn.

'You have a bar?' said Greg looking at her awestruck.

'Yeah it's not massive or anything.' she replied.

'It's still a bar!' he replied.

Sacha felt a little out of place amongst the young blood, he had a bout of nervousness about him too. 'I think I'm going to go home.' he said softly.

Evelyn shook her head in protest and Eddi said 'Sacha you have nothing to go home to!'

A little harsh Evelyn thought but it did the trick, he decided to come along. They ordered a minibus and when they were all inside and comfy the driver set off, he drove for around half an hour to the outer city and turned at a cul-de-sac up a long winding country path. Evelyn who was sat next to Sacha gripped his arm as they travelled up the pitch black path and he knew exactly why. He liked the fact that she was gripping his arm though if only for a few moments. The minibus drove further up the path and they found it suddenly became lit with solar lights, they lined the path and hung from the trees, as they got closer to the house trees were hung with fairy lights that looked pretty and then they came to the house it was huge, at least three floors, there must be over 50 rooms in it. Greg whistled as they approached.

'This is your house!' said Frieda. Evelyn nodded in reply. Gesturing for them to follow she showed them inside and listened to their various comments about the house and the size of it. About how she must be filthy rich. In the hallway was a staircase, an old fashion one that ran right up the centre of the hallway and split off at the top onto two corridors. It was huge, the pictures that were hung around the hall were not old paintings, they were mainly of popular icons. A black and white theme seemed to run through them, there were several paintings of famous pin ups and movie posters, the adjoining halls lined with similar pictures. This house seemed to have very much been decorated by Evelyn. She took all their coats and threw them on a chair in the hallway.

'Wow. Is this an original?' asked Frieda, she was looking up at a poster of the film Brides of Dracula.

'Yeah I found it at a flee market and had it framed, I've had it for ages.' Evelyn replied. For someone who was scared of the dark she really seemed to enjoy her horror, well old horror. She also had hanging on the wall a copy of the Carry on Screaming poster.

'Ok let's go get some booze.' Evelyn smiled rubbing her hands together. 'Ok head down that corridor , second door on the left that's the, erm bar area. Help yourselves.' She smiled.

'I think I might go.' Sacha said, he was feeling unusually out of place and he was rather scared his feelings for Evelyn in this environment were more then likely to run amok.

'Why?' Evelyn asked sounding offended.

'Come on Mr Levy! It'll be fun, the AAU crew out and about!' said Chantelle who was following the others at the back excitedly.

'Please.' Evelyn said 'I really want you to.' she smiled at him, touching his arm and making Sacha feel very warm all of a sudden. Sacha's head told him to leave now, his heart however was telling him quite clearly to stay. 'Please?' she said again, pouting and making a begging gesture with her hands.

'Fine but if I have a hangover tomorrow.' he said sighing and smiling.

'You can blame me and I'll even make sure you get a decent cure.' She smiled beginning to walk to the bar with him. Evelyn heard a noise from upstairs and turned to see Bobby.

'Evelyn! What are you doing home?' Bobby cried from the top floor, she sounded shocked and a little angry. Bobby shot Sacha a dark lot.

'I thought I'd have some friends over.' She smiled up at her wife. It was more of a smirk then a smile, but from what Sacha had heard he could fully understand it.

'Don't you have work in the morning?' Bobby retorted.

'It's never stopped you!' said Evelyn. Then out of nowhere, a tall, skinny, short red headed girl half naked came strolling down one of the corridors and draped herself over Bobby. 'Bobby baby when are you coming back to bed.' She said draping her hands all over her body. Sacha watched Evelyn a flicker of disgust and disappointment passed over her face before she composed herself, Sacha in that moment didn't know what it was best to do, to stay or leave, so he stayed rooted to the spot.

'Oh Bobby did you bring more people back, who's this then?' Asked the girl lolling over the banister.

'I'm her wife!' Evelyn said through gritted teeth.

'Wife? Bobby?' the girl laughed heartily as though she couldn't believe it and Bobby shot her a look that shut her up.

'Eve c'mon don't get mad nothing even happened. I'm drunk' said Bobby.

'Maybe we should...' Sacha started walking towards the where the others had headed.

'No.' Evelyn said turning to him fiercely a fire in her eyes, he imagined she saved this for when she was really making difficult decisions at work or dealing with awful patients. 'You stay, they go!' she added pointing to Bobby and the girl.

'Eve baby, don't be like this.' Bobby said cooing and beginning to make her way down the stairs.

'Get out!' Evelyn said swallowing, eyes watering slightly, but she wasn't crying, she was composed and dignified even while angry. 'Get out, or I will throw you out.' she added.

'You can't do that!' Bobby cried.

'Watch me!' Evelyn snarled as Bobby got near her face. Bobby put a hand to Evelyn's cheek and said. 'Come on Eve, it was nothing, she's nothing.'

'Thanks' said the girl.

'Get your filthy hands off me!' snarled Evelyn ripping Bobby's hands away from her face. 'I am not your plaything Bobby, or your bank account!' she added.

'Fine, I'll leave!' said Bobby. 'I'll come back in the morning, when the money effect has worn off.' she said gesturing to Sacha.

Bobby laughing grabbed two coats that were hanging on the rail by the door, she grabbed some keys and as the girl left she slapped her behind playfully with a nasty smirk at Evelyn. As soon as Bobby had closed the door Evelyn sank down on the stairs sitting with her head in her hands, she sighed and breathed deeply, Sacha went to hug her but she put a hand out to stop him.

Evelyn stood after a moment, adjusted her skirt and then told Sacha to 'Come on.'.

Evelyn walked through the bar to find the Holby crew had already helped themselves to drinks, Eddi, Oliver and Greg were sat taking shots, Chantelle had a glass of wine in her hands. She was welcomed with a cheer. Sacha watched as she went about like nothing had happened, she turned music up full volume and drunk until she fell asleep on the sofa. He was quite impressed at how long she managed to keep the pretence that everything was ok up.


	5. A Lifetime Of Bad Decisions

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :) **_

_(I'm really sorry A about the lack of updates and B about how late they are! having a few problems atm whilst I was on holiday I worte up like six chapters, but since I got back i've been really busy and am oly managing like a chapter a night atm! I promise this will improove as soon as I have a free day I will write as much as I can because I have it all planned out.) _

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>'Ergghh!' Evelyn groaned in the staffroom popping several pills out of a packet, her head was pounding and the room was spinning, she was less then impressed that Hanssen had agreed to them both performing a rather tricky stint of surgery that afternoon.<p>

'How are you feeling this morning?' she heard a cheery voice behind her. It was Chantelle looking far too bright and far too cheerful.

'How are you even functioning?' came another voice. Eddi, Evelyn hadn't even noticed her.

'Oh, I didn't drink that much.' she smiled.

'What time did everyone even leave?' asked Evelyn.

'I think it was about four?' Chantelle said.

'I woke up with a bunch of paper napkins stuck to my face.' Evelyn groaned.

'Regretting drinking so much?' Sacha asked smiling and handing Eddi some patient charts.

'After my visit from Hanssen, yes!' replied Evelyn.

'He's on the same level as you? Why are you scared of him.' said Eddi.

'I'm not scared of him!' replied Evelyn. 'He came into the office this morning and told me some friend of the boards is having surgery today, they wanted the best, which in their eyes is me and Hanssen because we're the highest paid.'

'Oh dear!' said Eddi darting out of the staffroom clutching at her mouth. It seemed no one else had heard what had gone on between Evelyn and Bobby that night. Evelyn didn't think Sacha was going to tell anyone, however him and Chantelle had a lot of fun explaining to Evelyn and Eddi just what had gone on.

Apparently a game of truth of dare had been started by a very drunk Oliver, which resulted in a streaking session, a few very drunk kisses and some rather awful drink concoctions headed by Eddi. The night had proceeded with karaoke which was followed by some rather drunken mattress surfing, or the attempt to at least.

'I wondered why there was a mattress in my hallway. Where did the glitter come from?' said Evelyn.

'Ah that was Frieda's idea upon finding your erm, costume room.' Said Sacha.

'Oh god, I don't even think I can hold a scalpel today, my head hurts, I think I'll stick to the pile of paperwork today, keep your fingers crossed that Hanssen isn't in the office.' Evelyn said, there were still faint dark circles around her eyes as she checked her face in the mirror, over all she looked quite normal. Sacha laughed at her and took off to see his patients.

Evelyn knew with a coffee and bit of rest she would be fine for the afternoons surgery. She walked up to the office slowly hoping that Hanssen would be out. She was wrong however. Hanssen was very much in the office with someone she wanted to see even less then the swede himself.

'Ah Miss Samuels we wondered when you'd be arriving. It seems Sir Fraser has come to see you.' said Hanssen a smirk crossing his face, obviously under the impression Evelyn was in some kind of trouble. Evelyn smiled awkwardly at Sir Fraser and crossed to her desk resting on it.

'I just thought I'd pop in to find out how things were getting along.' said Sir Fraser. 'Henrick if you wouldn't mind.' he said gesturing to the door, Henrick lost his smirk disappointed he wasn't going to see whatever Sir Fraser had in store for her.

'So?' he said. 'How are you finding it?' he asked her walking towards her, he stood a little too close to her.

Evelyn stood up and walked over to the other side of the office. 'Easier then running two offices.' she said avoiding his gaze.

'And your managing ok?' he asked watching her intently.

'Paperworks being done, duties are being performed, meetings are being attended.' said Evelyn shortly.

Fraser crossed the room again standing behind her this time, too close behind her, it was making Evelyn extremely uncomfortable. He ran fingers down her arms as he said,'So how have you been?' she could feel his breath on her neck.

'Fine.' she retorted shrugging his hands away.

'Just so you know,' he said facing her, he tucked the hairs on her face behind her ears. 'We'll no longer be watching you, don't tell Hanssen just yet though.' he moved closer. 'we wouldn't want him to think there was any favouritism.' he finished and he went to kiss Evelyn.

Evelyn stepped back leaving Sir Fraser flustered. Anger boiling in him.

'I didn't come here for you Fraser!' she said turning her back on him. 'I'm not a young girl any more.'

'No, I can see.' he retorted. 'Right well that's all then.' he said regaining his stony composure. He was still a little pink in the cheeks. As he stormed out of the office and past Hanssen, Henrick didn't think he had ever seen Sir Fraser look like that and he wondered just what had happened in the office.

Evelyn sunk back into her chair, head in her hands, as she thought over every bad decision she had ever made in her life, one after the other they seemed to tumble through her thoughts and she sighed heavily. Coming to Holby had been one of the best things she had ever done, it was just a shame that all this mess had started while she was here. Right now she was trying in all honesty to not let any of the things going on around her get the better of her.

Evelyn sighed and decided a bout of fresh air would do her some good and might just clear her head a little. She was trying to forget at least for the moment about Bobby and the girl, she couldn't really afford to focus on anything but the surgery she had with Hanssen later, at least it was giving her something to focus on though.

The cold air hit her, the wind was quite blustery outside, it seemed she wasn't going to be alone for long, nor was she going to escape thoughts of last night as she found her personal space being invaded by Sacha.

'Still feeling rough?' he asked handing her a hot cup of coffee and taking a seat next to her on the tables in the courtyard. Hardly anyone was outside because of the weather.

'And the rest... thanks.' she replied.

'Hmm..' he replied.

'What are you going to do?' asked Sacha watching her carefully.

'I dunno.' replied Evelyn shaking her head. 'Y'know my grandma drilled into me when I was younger that I more then anyone else had to be careful because I had money, people would want me for my money and my money alone so I just keep it a secret, the biggest secret I ever had. When I met Bobby I was all loved up but then I started to realise she was after one thing.'

'Why didn't you leave her?' Sacha asked sipping his coffee cup.

'Why doesn't somebody usually leave somebody else? I was scared of being alone.' replied Evelyn scrunching her face up.

'Well I'm sure we can forgive you of that,' said Sacha.

'You know, somebody did fall in love with me once, even though she knew who I was, it was me she fell in love with and I turned her down, I told her 'no I can't runaway with you because of Bobby.' I could have been happy, but I turned it down.' Said Evelyn.

Sacha watched her it was like she was punishing herself. 'Everyone makes decisions they later regret.' Sacha said smiling.

'Yeah only I've made one too many, look Sacha I'm sorry I don't mean to put this on you, you who kindly brought me coffee. I'm just ranting, ignore me it's a bit of a difficult day. Anyway why aren't you feeling the pain of last night!' she said cheerily.

'Ah me and Chantelle seem to have taken the sensible road and decided to go a little easy on the booze while you continued with your shots.' Sacha said laughing. 'It'll be ok, your not alone any more.' he smiled at Evelyn.

'C'mon we better get back inside before Hanssen starts to wonder where we are!' Sacha said helping Evelyn down off the bench. He put a friendly arm around her as they walked towards the hospital. Evelyn shrugged his arms off her and shook her head laughing.

'Tell me this is a joke?' Jac said, she had been searching for Hanssen for a while now and found him stood watching something out of a window on the third floor of the hospital. She had a folder in her hand and was on a mission for answers.

'What is it now Miss Naylor?' Hanssen said rolling his eyes before turning to face her.

'This.' She handed Hanssen the folder Michael Spence had told her to investigate.

'Our benefactors list is never a joke Miss Naylor.' Hanssen replied raising his eyebrows as he opened the folder. Jac jabbed her finger at Evelyn's name.

'What I want to know,' she started. 'is why, when this hospital is having to cut jobs and departments, it has seen fit to employ a multimillionaire.' Jac finished crossing her arms a scowl on her face.

'Not that it is any of your business Miss Naylor but Miss Samuels, and I am sorry to say this, is doing a lot more then just sharing half of my load. If you care to look, what she gives greatly outweighs what she earns.' said Hanssen.

'Oh, then why is she here?' said Jac, hands on hips.

'For her, this job seems to be more of a hobby, a passion.' Said Hanssen.

'Yeah well, we all have passion for the job.' Jac replied looking out of the window and folding her arms again.

'Yes but Miss Samuels has made a few small sacrifices.' said Hanssen.

'Yeah and we've all made sacrifices in the past for our careers.' Jac retorted, her mind flickered back to Joseph.

'Miss Naylor, are you going to let me finish or are you going to continually interrupt me?' Hanssen asked, when she nodded at him too continue he waited a moment and then carried on.

'Did you know for example; that in order for Miss Samuels to do the job she does she has had to give up most of her voting share on the board, something which you probably know is of great importance as she was one of the few board members who had actually worked in a hospital before. She was also told she would take a pay cut and that she would have to donate a substantial amount more in funds. On top of this she would have to pick up a few areas where another consultant was needed.

As much as I hate to say it Miss Samuels does twice the amount of work I do for half the pay, doing half the work means she has twice the stress. No matter what your wealth does that seem fair?' finished Hanssen.

'So she's Mother Theresa, well done, still doesn't explain why she is here.' Jac said coldly.

'Being a doctor seems to be something that is not just a career choice to Miss Samuels, it seems to be a passion, something she greatly enjoys, forgive me for making a judgement on a colleague but it seems she has little else that gives her joy.' Hanssen said.

'Oh no, having all that money must be a real drag.' Jac replied rolling her eyes.

'Maybe the old saying is true, maybe Miss Naylor money does not buy happiness.' Hanssen replied.

'Or maybe it can as she bought her way in?' replied Jac coldly.

'Miss Samuels, is an excellent surgeon who when she first started out was one of the most talented of her age, she is extremely nimble with a needle and was championed if myth is true for her ability to perform the smallest of surgeries in the tightest of places. Maybe instead of looking at it as buying her way, you could think of it more as paying a membership to a golf club. Or maybe Miss Naylor you could judge Miss Samuels on her abilities rather than her money seen as she seems to quite champion your efforts on CTU!' replied Hanssen.

Jac looked at him for a moment. Hanssen's attitude towards Evelyn had definitely changed, despite the fact he found she was too involved with patients, with colleagues and work, he respected the decisions she had made to get what she wanted, he respected her talent and passion as a surgeon.

'The surgery your doing later with her. I want in!' said Jac.

'Miss Naylor, the word is please.' Hanssen replied sarcastically and raising his eyebrows.

'I want in. Please.' she said putting a strain on the last word.

'I'm sorry Miss Shah is already assisting myself and Miss Samuels.' he replied a smirk dancing across his face, Miss Shah didn't know this yet. Jac scowled at him and stalked off towards CTU.

'Jac!' a voice said behind her as she approached the station in CTU, Jac rolled her eyes it was Evelyn.

'How do you fancy assisting me and Hanssen later on today?' Evelyn asked smiling.

'What about Sahira?' Jac asked.

'What about me? ' Sahira said.

'Your assisting Hanssen later?' Jac said bitterly. Evelyn and Sahira both looked bewildered.

'No I'm not.' she replied. 'I'm busy all day.'

'Hanssen said' Jac began.

'Hanssen is wrong!' Sahira retorted.

'So?' Evelyn said turning back to Jac.

'Certainly.' Jac replied. Maybe Hanssen was right she thought, maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to judge Evelyn.


	6. A Bit Like British Weather'

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :) **_

_(I'm really sorry A about the lack of updates and B about how late they are! having a few problems atm whilst I was on holiday I worte up like six chapters, but since I got back i've been really busy and am oly managing like a chapter a night atm! I promise this will improove as soon as I have a free day I will write as much as I can because I have it all planned out.) _

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>Evelyn held her head in her hands, today couldn't get any worse or stressful. She had a huge headache, a pile of paperwork taller than the Eiffel Tower, AAU duties, paediatrics needed her, she had two board meetings, and orders to place. Surgery Evelyn could handle, surgery was interesting, working on the wards got your adrenaline going and when it was a slow day, there was good company.<p>

It was October, the mornings and nights were getting darker and colder. Evelyn unbeknownst to her friends had been staying at the hotel most nights, when she had friends back she took them to the house, other then that it was up for sale and some of the items Evelyn didn't want she was auctioning off for charity. She didn't like staying in the big house alone. It was too big and too empty. As much as she disliked Bobby right now at least when she had been there it had been someone there.

'I hope you haven't forgotten the big AAU inspection by the board today.' Hanssen said as he passed her in the corridor. She stopped sighing she had forgotten actually she had forgotten all about it.

'I trust your friendship with the staff down there will not affect your judgement on getting it ready. We both know how important today is.' he added.

'Does your favouritism of CTU or rather certain surgeons on CTU ever affect your judgement?' Evelyn spat back at him, she wasn't in the mood for a verbal sparring match today.

'I neither favour CTU nor do I drink with the people who work on it.' said Hanssen coldly.

'No your just smitten with a surgeon there.' spat back Evelyn.

Things didn't improve her mood as she ventured down to AAU the ward was in utter chaos, there were patients in corridors, paperwork all over the doctors station, several wet floor signs covering piles of vomit.

'Hi.' said Eddi cheerily.

'What Is going on?' asked Evelyn seriously.

'A&E sent some people up, were overloaded!' Eddi replied.

'Yeah well you need to get this organised Nurse McKee and quick time! Is that not your job and get someone to clean those up quick time!' she snapped, pointing at the piles of vomit on the floor.

'Hey, hey calm down, what's all this?' Sacha said smiling.

'I don't know why your smiling, look at this place Sacha!' Evelyn said fiercely a fire in her eyes.

'You do know the board are coming down to inspect AAU today don't you!' she said exasperated.

'Is that today?' Sacha replied glumly a smirk still playing on his face though.

'Yes it very much is today! You need to get your act together Sacha! Free up some bed space, anyone who can go home send them! Evelyn said turning to Eddi.

She stalked off towards the office and Sacha got the impression he was supposed to be following.

'Look Evelyn we understand your stressed but maybe...' Sacha began.

'Sacha do you even realise how serious this is?' Evelyn said, Sacha thought at that moment if she could Evelyn would probably be breathing fire.

'It's only...' Sacha began again.

'It's only what another inspection, no it's not Sacha, the last time the board came down here AAU was a mess, it was disgusting, because of that they don't think your up to running AAU they want me to take over, which neither Hanssen or I want. Your good at what you do Sacha, you and Eddi, so do it! Oh and with regards to my personal life Mr Levy it is neither yours nor nurse McKee's business, and I find it incredibly insulting that you believe it would affect my work, maybe if I was Hanssen you wouldn't be so quick to answer back.' Evelyn said coldly.

Sacha took what Evelyn had said to heart, it wasn't so much what she had said as the way she had said it, the way she had used his title rather then his name on that last ounce of coldness, now and only now did he really realise that of course she was doing the same job as Hanssen for a reason, because when she wanted to be, she could be really brutal.

Hanssen sat in the office thinking about what Evelyn had said, was it really that obvious? Henrick Hanssen liked to think he kept professional at all times, her knew he made a lot of the staff nervous, he even liked to think a few of them were scared of him. Henrick did show Sahira favouritism which she lapped up, he liked the fact that Sahira wasn't scared of him, she would give as good as she got. He liked that about her, he found this was also why his attitude towards Evelyn had changed because she didn't seem to take his comments lying down.

Sahira was altogether something else though, she was different from any woman he had ever met, well to him at least, she was beautiful but to Henrick it was a beauty that ran so much deeper then the surface. He thought back often to those moments as her mentor when they got a little too close, the tingling sensations he would get as she would lightly accidentally brush his hand with hers as they worked on a patient. Henrick managed to shake himself out of being lost in thought about perhaps the only woman he had ever loved. The board were due up any minute and Henrick must compose himself. He must remain steely, keep secrets hidden. To the staff of Holby he was nothing more then a robot doing a job, he didn't have feelings, he didn't care about the hospital. He wasn't the smiling friendly manager that Evelyn was. That was perhaps a reason he resented her.

Evelyn had a coffee in her hand and was wandering around outside, wondering at that moment just why she didn't smoke. She spotted Sacha sat on his own looking stressed. She felt guilty, she hadn't meant to cause any harm, she wanted to shake them awake and she had taken, perhaps, her stress out on the wrong people.

Evelyn sat down next to Sacha on the bench a hand under her thigh to keep it warm. She tilted her head and bumped him gently with her shoulder.

'Sacha I'm really sorry, you were right I am stressed out and I did take it out on the wrong people. I know my word doesn't count for much around here, Hanssens seems to mean a lot though and he thinks your doing an amazing job of running AAU and he's determined your going to stay doing it.' She finished smiling. She bumped him gently again, she found right now she wanted Sacha to put his arm around her and hug her in that friendly way he did. She felt even in the cold oddly warm next to Sacha, she felt something she hadn't in a long time, a spark of something. Evelyn felt her heart sink a little as she followed Sacha's eye line to where he was watching Chrissie, Dan and Daniel coming in from the parking lot.

'Do you still love her?' she asked him.

Sachas head fell forward and his jaw jutted to one side in a familiar way, he sighed. 'I don't think so.' he said looking towards Evelyn as she watched Dan and Chrissie.

'I think I'm just more in love with the idea of her now.' he said looking back.

'Well, as Hanssen would say 'I'll see you on the ice.'' said Evelyn standing up and walking away from Sacha. Sacha watched her and noticed that she looked a lot more like she had done the first night he had met her. She looked once again like the fifties film star complete with red lipstick, he liked this look on her. He turned his attention back to Chrissie and Dan.

Sacha was already divorced and because of this had already missed out on a portion of his daughters lives, now he was missing out on his sons and this depressed him, while he called Chrissie often, which she didn't mind to find out how Daniel was doing he only had him every other weekend or whenever Chrissie was busy and it hurt that Dan knew more about his own son then he did.

'Woah when did she lose the wedding ring?' Michael Spence said to Jac as Evelyn came down towards the nurses station with Hanssen and the board members.

'She's lost the ring? Interesting' said Jac. 'Maybe that's where the change has come from?'

'Change?' Michael asked.

'At the moment she's like summer in Britain...' Jac said

'Sun shining one minute, storming the next, I like what you did there.' said Michael smiling at Jac.

'Hanssen and I have devised some brilliant systems for managing the hospital from where we are. We have both taken charge of several departments allowing us to deal with any complications that arise easily. Alas it seems I cannot take credit for CTU that is mostly Henricks department.' Evelyn said smiling at the board members.

'Still it seems Miss Samuels has become quite the asset.' said Henrick smiling at the board members falsely. Evelyn nodded at him in thanks, despite their enjoyment of the verbal sparring matches they had with each other, when they tried they actually made quite the team, the board seemed to be hanging on their every word, they seemed to be enjoying the tour greatly or at least most of them. Evelyn wrung her hands nervously in the lift as they headed down to AAU it didn't help that Henrick kept looking at her.

As they stepped out of the lift though Evelyn was stunned, the mess and chaos of this morning seemed to have never happened, it was spotless, clean tidy, no files or patients were lying around. Evelyn beamed as Henrick stepped out of the lift and declared 'Ladies and gentlemen AAU.'

'Ah and here is the wonderful man who handles the chaos of AAU.' Evelyn said beaming at Sacha who approached them. She liked seeing him smile, Evelyn like seeing everyone smile though. She liked Sacha's hugs and the way he sighed and shook his head when he found something amusing.

'Well done.' she whispered in his ear as they made their way to his office, Sacha's whole body seemed to tingle as he felt her breath on his ear.

Evelyn held back as Sacha, the board and Henrick made their way into his office.

'Eddi!' Evelyn cried as she spotted her.

'What is it Miss Samuels?' Eddi asked a dulcet tone to her voice that certainly gave Evelyn the impression she was still mad at her.

'Look, I'm really sorry about earlier, you and Sacha do an amazing job here. The pressure and stress, I just snapped, everyone has their bad days right?' Evelyn smiled.

To her surprise Eddi smiled back. 'It's ok, I guess, I understand where the pressure was coming from, I reckon if I were you I'd rather face a pack of drunken chavs then that lot.' smiled Eddi. She noticed Evelyn fiddling with her hands again.

'When did that come off?' asked Eddi gesturing to her wedding ring.

'About two weeks ago now, were getting a divorce.' replied Evelyn.

'Good, she was a gold digging slut anyway.' replied Eddi filling out a patients chart.

'Yeah well, you'll be glad to know she's not getting a penny.' replied Evelyn.

It had now become common knowledge, as was the way in workplaces, that Evelyn was much wealthier then a lot of the doctors in the hospital, no one knew just how wealthy apart from Jac and Hanssen but they knew she had money. Eddi raised her eyebrows at Evelyn as though asking her how she had managed that.

'Luckily for me Bobby doesn't read much, when I first agreed to marry her, I was a good little girl and made a pre-nup agreement just like my grandmother taught me. She just shrugged it off thinking it was about the house.' Evelyn said.

'And unluckily for her it was about a lot more then just the house.' Eddi finished smiling and nodding at Evelyn 'Nice work!' she added.

Evelyn took off as a patient who had been on the ward for a while shouted her.

'What did they say?' Eddi asked Sacha as he approached his head hung low. 'Sacha?' Eddi said.

Sacha looked up at her beaming.

'Well then?' Eddi asked smiling back.

'Actually better, not only was Hanssen singing our praises but the board were also highly impressed.' he smiled.

'Ok well lets not get too excited.' Eddi said watching Sachas excitement. She continued reading Anabelle Warables chart a smile dancing across her face, she was only young but had brought into AAU with several nasty burns and stomach cramps.

'This still calls for a drink!' Sacha said hugging Eddi.

'Get OFF!' said Eddi shrugging him off, 'Not tonight anyway.' she finished checking her phone again.

Sacha was too busy watching Evelyn to notice this, she was chatting with the patient and he sighed deeply, he was well and truly -as the Americans would say- hung up on her. He loved the way she tilted her head to listen to the patients and the way she listened intently to every word they said, how she smiled and nodded and patted their hands reassuringly.

'Just a heads up,' Eddi said behind Sacha, 'she's no longer wearing a wedding ring.' Eddi finished. He found Eddi whispering too him had nowhere near the same effect as Evelyn whispering.

Sacha turned to see Eddi walking away with a smirk on her face. Sacha smiled at Evelyn who was laughing and bit her lip as she threw her head back. He liked that look on her face, he liked that expression quite a bit.

'Miss Samuels is that your expensive red car in the parking lot?' Hanssen asked her one day suddenly looming amongst the AAU department.

'There are a lot of expensive cars out there Henrick including yours!' she said raising her eyebrows at him as she injected a patient with some pain killers.

'The rear bumper has a very cute sticker on it that says something concerning Doctor Who if I'm not mistaken.' replied Hanssen. 'The one with a rather stylish fire extinguisher sticking out of the window.' he smirked.

'Yeah that's mine, wait what!' Evelyn cried, striding away from her patient.

'Please don't make me repeat myself.' Henrick replied.

Evelyn didn't wait for him too, as she rushed down to the parking lot she found a crowd gathered around her car, including Michael Spence and Sahira both who were just arriving for the start of there shifts they stood on either side of her. She found a note on the dash board.

_Were not even close to even!_

Evelyn sighed, the car hadn't been a favourite, nor had it cost a lot, but she liked it, the security guards looked as dumbfounded as she did.

'Just get someone to tow it and scrap it.' She said to them wearily.

'What happened?' Sahira said shocked as she stood next to Evelyn.

'Ex wives can be a bitch!' Michael said. 'Shame that was a nice car.' he added.

'Your ex-wife did this!' Sahira said shocked.

'I think it's fair to say yes.' Evelyn replied

'What on earth did you do to her?' Sahira said open mouthed at the damage that had been done to the car. Every window was smashed, the paintwork was scratched. The body work dented and it looked like she had gotten under the hood.

'I made her sign a pre-nup.' replied Evelyn smirking a little.

'You did what?' Sahira said confused.

'Just for the record, I left her because she was using me, she was a gold digger.' Evelyn said.

'What she means, if I am not mistaken' Michael began. 'Is that she made her wife sign a pre-nup stating that if they ever split she gets nothing, not such a mug after all.' Michael smiled at her.

'Your jealous you didn't think of that for your marriage!' retorted Evelyn. She smiled at him sighed and laughed a little.

'You find this funny!' said Sahira,

'No, it is just a car though.' said Evelyn.

'Lucky for some cars are so disposable.' Michael said raising an eyebrow.

'for what you pay for a suit you could probably buy a car, anyway that's not what I mean, I mean, it's a car it wasn't a prized possession, I get all mad and she's won, if she's around me laughing will piss her off a lot more!' replied Evelyn and she walked off back inside leaving Michael shaking his head and laughing, Sahira stood not ready to believe what she was hearing.


	7. Think Ma Levy, Think Ma Levy'

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>'Evelyn, Hanssen has scheduled me in for surgery, apparently the cover surgeon has called in sick so I can't make it tonight and the hubby won't go alone.' Sahira said clearly disheartened.<p>

'What!' said Evelyn shocked.

'Henrick has booked me in for surgery, it has to be done tonight, I'd never make it to the party on time.' replied Sahira.

'Didn't you book that off weeks ago?' chimed in Greg.

'Yes. Mr Hanssen didn't realise..' Sahira began.

'I'll do it.' Evelyn said.

'I can't do that, you can't miss your own...' Sahira began.

'I'm afraid you don't have an option, besides I can come later, aren't I supposed to be late to my own party?' Evelyn replied. Sahira started to protest. 'No arguments, you booked it off weeks ago.' Evelyn finished.

As Halloween was approaching, Evelyn had decided to throw a rather large Halloween party, she had hired out the bar that the Holby crew usually went too and it was being decked out in amazing Halloween decorations. Evelyn had everything planned, it had been a first come first serve basis, there were a lot of people that wanted to let their hair down at the party and Evelyn had seen too it along with Hanssen that the staff that wanted to go, mostly could.

Evelyn knew exactly why Hanssen had scheduled Sahira in for that slot, it seemed he had seen an opportunity for them to be alone for the evening. Evelyn knew full well that Sahira had been thoroughly looking forward to the party her and her husband had for the first time in a while managed to book a babysitter, they had picked costumes that went well together but were refusing to tell her what they were going as. She seemed particularly excited about the corny Halloween themed cocktails that Evelyn had cooked up. This was the reason why Evelyn so readily took Sahira's place and she thought it might just annoy Hanssen quite a bit.

There were a lot of people excited for the party, Evelyn herself was excited she had decided to go as a vampire, it was a look that made her feel good about herself. She was going to wear black and red dress corseted. Fangs she had bought over the internet, fake blood hair back combed she would appear like she had stepped out of a Hammer Horror film.

Hanssen stood waiting in the wings, looking like some overgrown monster himself. He looked at his watch repeatedly waiting for Sahira to come down the corridor for the end of her shift. To his surprise he saw Evelyn instead.

'Miss Samuels, what are you still doing here?' asked Hanssen suspiciously.

'Ah Henrick, I believe you were expecting Miss Shah, well no worries, I've phoned the cover surgeon and they are on their way, apparently they were under the impression that they weren't needed.' Replied Evelyn an eyebrow at Henrick. 'They will be here though and then I can head off to my party, maybe you should come along later.' she smiled.

Henrick stood infuriated, there was nothing he could do, Evelyn was on the same level as him so he couldn't override it. He felt a deep sinking feeling in his chest that was followed by anger. The chance to be alone with Sahira was a rare one but one that he had relished in finding. She would be relaxed and chat easily with him, maybe even forgetting about her husband for a while.

'Very well.' was all he muttered.

'Wow, just wow.' said Jac as Sacha pulled up a stool next to her at the bar.

'I know, rather wonderful.' Sacha replied. Jac rolled her eyes at him. 'So what are you supposed to be a leather clad bad ass biker?' he asked .

'Sacha, I'm not in fancy dress.' she said to him coldly. 'What are you supposed to be?' she asked looking him over.

'Frankenstein's Monster can you not tell?' he asked smiling. Eddi had helped Sacha into his outfit, they had stolen some stitches and gotten a make up kit and made him up to look like he had been patched together by the mad doctor himself. 'So do you want a drink?' he asked her.

'Oh yeah, I'm still trying to decide between the blood of a time lord, the boogey-mans goo, deaths breath and hells brew.' Jac muttered sarcastically gesturing to the cocktail list.

'You must be enjoying yourself a little your still here.' Sacha replied smirking and nudging her.

'Is Evelyn here yet?' asked Chantelle, she was dressed in a rather slinky white dress she had come as a mummy.

'No doesn't seem that way.' said Sacha.

'I think she might be a little late.' Jac replied.

'Why?' asked Sacha.

'Hanssen tried to get Sahira to cover last minute and Evelyn took over.' replied Jac. 'That's some pretty heavy surgery she's got, I wonder if she'll even come? I still can't believe she's missing her own party!' Jac finished.

Sacha smiled and shook his head, it was a simple gesture that would have been doing more good then Evelyn knew. It was already 10oclock and the party had been in full swing since 8:30 Sacha looked around at the party goers Evelyn was nowhere to be seen.

'Sacha why don't you stop moping around and go and see where she is?' Eddi said smiling.

'What, I am not moping Nurse McKee, I am very much enjoying myself.' Sacha said smiling to her.

'Apart from the fact that Miss Samuels isn't here.' she winked back saying her name like a schoolgirl would.

'Now don't be starting any rumours!' Sacha said laughing.

'Rumours don't need to be started Sacha I think everyone can see that you like her.' said Jac agreeing with Eddi. Jac looked thoroughly unimpressed with the cocktail she had in her hand.

Evelyn came out of surgery holding her head in her hands, it was ten thirty she was two hours late for her own Halloween party, now she felt rotten, she didn't want to go to he party, she would have to force herself and that was no way to go to a party. As she strolled down the corridor she spotted a familiar face.

'Sacha aren't you supposed to be at the party?' she asked looking oddly at him he was still in his Frankenstein's monster get up. Sacha smiled at her and beckoned her forward.

'I thought.' he replied as he gestured to the staffroom. 'That after your evening of surgery you wouldn't really want to party, so I thought, I would bring a pre-party to you.' he smiled gesturing to the staffroom again. 'You know to get you in the mood.'

He had stolen a single Halloween banner and stuck it up in the staffroom with a CD player on the table, Evelyn stood in the doorway he was just behind her.

'You Mr Levy are mad, actually mad!' she smiled shaking her head. 'Look I appreciate the gesture but please go back to the party, I'm going to go home and get in bed and dream of what an amazing night I could have had and how a very sexy vampire would have come and whisked me away.' She replied. Turning to walk away. Sacha grabbed her arm and spun her around.

'No!' Sacha said. 'You have ten minutes, go and get your costumes on and then come back here NO arguments.' he said rather forcefully.

Evelyn made to protest and Sacha put a finger to her lips, Evelyn walked off to the lockers, she got changed quickly and came back, the effect made Sacha stagger back a little as she passed him. Evelyn's dress accentuated her figure and the corset on her dress made her top half look quite exceptional, she had back combed her hair so it stood high and waved downwards on the top of her head, she had a white streak in her hair, her lips were blood red and her eyes a dark black thick with eyeliner. Sacha breathed a little sigh as he watched her.

'Oh Sacha can you just pull this tighter and tie it for me.' smiled Evelyn.

She pointed to her corset and bent forwards in front of him. 'sweet lord.' thought Sacha. _Think of ma levy, think of ma levy _he thought as he tied the ribbon at the bottom of her corset.

'Thanks.' she smiled standing up. She opened the bottle of alcohol and drunk a good portion of the bottle in a few moments. 'Right let's go.' smiled Evelyn.

'I thought you would take more persuading.' he said hanging his head in that familiar way.

'You've already told me I don't have a choice.' she smiled back at him. 'Come on!' she said standing up and heading out of the staffroom. They headed out and arrived at the party together at around 11 the party was still in full swing and Evelyn couldn't help but feel extremely happy that it had all gone to plan.

'Wow nice!' Frieda said as they came through the door.

'Thanks.' Evelyn replied smiling. She took herself over to the bar and got herself a few drinks.

'So, what happened?' Eddi asked Sacha as he sat at the bar watching Evelyn dancing with Chantelle, he didn't know what it was about her she was just enchanting. He couldn't quite put his finger on what he loved so much about her, when he thought about it, it all seemed to roll into one. He smiled it was a strange smile though. Whatever it was he had it bad, he chastised himself as he sat at the bar drinking. Sacha Levy couldn't just have a few flings and try to get over Chrissie casually before slowly moving on and maybe falling in love with another woman. No instead Sacha Levy had to go from a woman who would never look at him twice that way unless drunk. To a woman who was recently divorced, who he had to spend almost everyday with, who he didn't know where he stood with. This situation was quite possibly worse then the Chrissie one, now that he knew other people knew about his feelings for her, Sacha couldn't help blushing like a school boy every time she came over to talk to him in case she knew.

Sacha sat at a table quite late when a now very drunken Evelyn stumbled over to him and lay across the curved seating which Sacha sat on the end of. 'I've been looking for you!' she slurred.

'You have?' he said half amused rather tipsy himself. _Ma levy, ma levy. _He thought Evelyn's chest in the dress she was wearing was quite unmistakable. _Grandma levy, grandma Levy!_ He thought as she breathed heavily and her chest heaved up and down, she got a little closer to him.

'I. Just. Wanted. To. Say. Thanks.' She said accentuating each word, Sacha couldn't tell if she was trying to impress him or she was doing it because she was drunk.

'F-f-for what?' he stammered. His face flushing in the darkness.

'For convincing me to come to my own party.' She replied biting her lip. She took her hands from under chin and rolled over onto her back and stretched. 'Still didn't find me a handsome vampire did I!' she said. Sacha wanted nothing more in that moment to grab her to kiss her and to not let go. He wanted to love her, he wanted what any man would want at that moment in time, were he presented with the same situation.

Sacha wasn't the sort of man to take advantage of a lady though.

'I think, I think it's time I went home!' Evelyn said. 'Well to the hotel.' said Evelyn. She put her hand to her mouth as though she had let out a secret. 'I need a taxi.' she replied blushing and ran off.

Henrick Hanssen sat alone in his study at home a strong drink of alcohol on his desk. He swigged it hard and then sloshed some more into the glass, he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes again.

'Damn that woman!' he shouted into the darkness. He was angry, very angry how dare she, he knew exactly why she had done what she did, Sahira was married.

Henrick felt other feelings, he felt rotten to the core, of course Sahira was married, he should know to stay away, she loved her husband but he Henrick loved her, he loved her possibly more then her husband, something he would never of course be able to stay. Henrick despite his logical brain and his ice cold demeanour had a heart that beat so fiercely for one woman sometimes he thought it might beat completely out of his chest. He had loved Sahira since those moments in his office when he had mentored her, when he had come to see just how brilliant her mind was. Henrick wished he could have been the one to marry her, alas he wasn't and now in an effort to make up for lost time he was trying to spend as much time as he could with her, in an effort to make her see how good he could truly be. He knew it would hurt every time she walked away from him but he didn't care those moments alone with her were worth every ounce of pain that came afterwards. Sahira to Henrick was like a drug and he could probably have done with admitting himself to rehab.

Can I ask you all a question? Do you know what it''s like to be disabled? 


	8. Coffee Stains

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>'What!' Jac said, Evelyn was watching her closely.<p>

'What's your story?' she asked carefully.

'I don't have a story.' Jac said looking at Evelyn like she was a child who was asking too many questions.

'Everyone has a story Jac, it's just some are more interesting then others.' Evelyn smiled,

'Well I don't.' she shot back continuing to eat her dinner in silence flicking through a medical journal. 'Maybe some people aren't important enough.' Jac said softly, a slight hint of vulnerability about her.

'In my life, I've never found anyone who wasn't important.' Evelyn said.

'Ergh! Who told you that.' Jac said disgusted.

'A very special kind of Doctor.' replied Evelyn smirking to herself, a private inner joke, she had a real thing for Doctor Who, especially the Doctor, especially in these later series.

Jac raised her eyebrows and watched her for a moment. 'if you really want to know why not check my records? Why not ask someone else?' she asked.

'I don't judge someone based on other peoples perceptions. They're often wrong and records never show a lot about a person.' Evelyn said. The truth was Evelyn was greedy when it came to other people, she liked to hear about their lives, about what they had done about how they had come to be the people they were. All this was nonsense of course Evelyn was merely nosy, especially about those she liked and she most certainly liked Miss Naylor. Evelyn had the slightest of school girl crushes on her.

It was merely lust, Jac made her far too nervous for her to be anything else, she was still interested in her though, Jac was a person like Hanssen who was so private, people like Evelyn wanted to know more, not so they could make any effort to change them, more so they could get a better understanding. People like this were like a book waiting to be read.

'Ok what do you want to know?' Jac sighed closing her magazine and turning her steely gaze on Evelyn.

'Not the coldness thing, I get that, you've been hurt, so naturally you wouldn't want to get close to anyone right?' Evelyn said, Jac didn't nod she merely pursed her lips and sighed at Evelyn. 'What's your favourite book?' she asked.

'Seriously, I've just told you, you can ask me anything and you want to know what my favourite book is.' Jac said laughing a little she was expecting Evelyn to ask her about Joeseph, about Lord Byrne, about her past, what she wanted to do in life. Evelyn nodded and sipped some of the coffee she had, she drank far too much coffee.

'The Outsiders.' Jac replied.

'Ah.' Evelyn smiled.

'Have you read it? Jac asked eating some salad.

'Nope.' Evelyn replied. She was definitely going to look it up on the net later though. 'What's your favourite film?' she asked.

'Sliding Doors.' Jac replied then seemed to hesitate. 'So what next, favourite colour, song, idea, piece of surgery, ward.'

'No that's it.' said Evelyn.

'That's it?' Jac looked confused, the exchange that had just taken place was odd.

'Yes.' Evelyn replied.

'You asked me what my story was, then when I say you can ask me anything you choose those two questions!' Jac said confused, she was watching Evelyn curiously.

'You don't want to know, why I wanted to be a surgeon, about my idiot mother and how I gave her a kidney which she ran off with, you don't want to know about my affair with the love of my life's father or...' Jac stopped Evelyn was smirking.

'Well I didn't want to know those things but now I do. Favourite things can tell you a lot about a person.' Smiled Evelyn taking another sip of her coffee.

'Ok then, what are yours?' Jac asked.

'Book, Wind In The Willows, Film I have too many, if I have to choose one, Monty Python's Meaning of Life.' Evelyn smiled back.

'Really?' Jac looked at her.

'Really.' Evelyn replied.

'I would have taken you for a When Harry Met Sally kind of girl.' Jac said, she would have thought Evelyn would have been the sort of woman who enjoyed slushy romance, in novels and films, who liked a fairytale and a prince.

'No I'm more of a horror comedy girl, I don't mind rom-coms, I can't be doing with all that romantic crap in films, sucker for a happy ending though.' smiled Evelyn, Jac returned the smile. Jac understood what she meant. Evelyn treated most things light heartedly her attitude seemed to be that anything could be humorous anything from death to diabetes. Maybe she had a point about the favourites thing.

Something passed between them in that moment, like a bond had been forged, one not just of professionalism. Jac did find herself warming towards Evelyn, the same way she had warmed to Sacha which was annoying. Fortunately for Jac, Evelyn wasn't as touch feely as Sacha.

'What's the deal with you and Sacha?' asked Evelyn curiously.

'There is no deal, he annoys me.' Jac replied. 'But, he's like a puppy, it might tear your house up but you still want to look after it.' she smiled. Jac stood up, pouring whatever was in her cup down the sink and making to leave.

Evelyn laughed heartily as Greg came into the staffroom.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

'Were just comparing notes.' Evelyn replied.

'On you actually.' Jac added. Greg looked around shocked and nervous.

'And the verdict.' he smiled cockily.

Evelyn looked at Jac who smirked and left, Evelyn followed throwing her coffee down the sink and leaving the cup there.

'Jac,' Evelyn called after her. 'Come for a drink tonight.' She said.

'Maybe.' Jac replied.

Evelyn hoped Jac would come. Evelyn found that Jac was a much better surgeon then Sahira and she tired very quickly of Hanssen's constant favouritism of Sahira. Whenever they needed an extra surgeon rather then assessing who was best for the job Henrik just seemed to give the time straight to Sahira. Evelyn had become wise to this and when she was around tried as much as she could to be fair.

'Hi.' Evelyn said as she approached the station on AAU. 'So what have you go for me?' she asked.

'Matthew Scarrow. 45, he's just coming in now, his wife said she woke up and he couldn't breathe properly or move this morning. Rash all over.' Eddi said.

The man who was being brought in was red all over, lay down with an oxygen mask over his face. He didn't seem to be moving much and his chest moved up and down slowly, too slowly.

'Ok, lets see what we can do then, Eddi the oxygen isn't working take the mask of him were going to have to insert a tube, I want bloods, book an x-ray and we might need an ECG. Now Mrs Scarrow can I have a word.' Evelyn said rapidly, she left Eddi with the patient as she walked away with Mrs Scarrow. She was an older woman, at least late early 40's, the worry on her face was unmistakable.

'Mrs Scarrow, I know you very worried about your husband but there are some questions I need you to answer, Has your husband had any falls or accidents prior to the accident? Anything that could have caused a chest injury.' Evelyn asked.

'I, erm, I don't know.' She said wiping her eyes and turning to Evelyn.

'Ok, has he taken anything, do you know if he could have taken anything?' she asked.

'You mean like drugs, no Matthew never touched them, even in the 80's when everyone around him was he refused.' She smiled weakly.

'Ok Mrs Scarrow I suggest you go down to the cafeteria, get yourself a coffee, we're doing all we can to help your husband, try not to worry too much.' Said Evelyn. 'Freida, I'd like you to take over Mr Scarrow.' Evelyn said spotting the doctor as she walked towards Mr Scarrow. She handed her a file.

'The relevant tests have been ordered, so when they come through, come and tell me what's wrong with him.' she smiled.

'Ooh difficult case.' Sacha said coming up behind Evelyn.

'Not for us, for an F1 this can be a difficult thing to diagnose.' Evelyn turned smiling and flushing a little. Freida was already over by Mr Scarrows bed looking him over. 'We'll see how she handles it, it could be anything at this stage.' Evelyn smiled.

Eddi came over to the base laughing a little.

'What on earth are you laughing at?' Evelyn smiled at Eddi.

'Your not gunna believe this.' She smirked at Sacha and Evelyn. She stuck an x-ray on the board and Sacha and Evelyn could both see exactly what Eddi was laughing at, the young man in bed three, in his late teens, had an object stuck up his rear end. It was a rather odd, long glass shaped bottle. Evelyn smirked a little.

'I bet he did it for a dare. I bet he says that he slipped in the bath though.' said Evelyn.

'How much?' Eddi said.

'Your serious?' Sacha said a little bemused.

'£50, says he did it for a dare, at uni, but he'll tell us first he slipped in the bath.' Evelyn replied.

'£50 says he tells us he fell on it.' Eddi replied and they shook hands.

Sacha smiled shaking his head in dismay at them.

* * *

><p>'A bet is a bet!' said Eddi.<p>

'Yeah but just buy me a drink, it was just a bit of fun.' said Evelyn as they sat in the bar that night.

'Speaking of drinks, I owe Freida one, correctly diagnosing a rather tricky patient today.' Evelyn added. Freida made a mock bow and Eddi clapped. Jac and Sacha arrived pulling up a seat next to them to find Eddi handing Evelyn a twenty pound note.

'Eddi, it was just a bit of fun.' said Evelyn in protest.

'What's all this then?' Sacha asked pulling up a seat.

'Mr Lewisham.' replied Evelyn raising her eyebrows.

Sacha made a pained look and Jac looked curious.

'We had a patient today who had placed a rather curious object up a rather curious area.' Evelyn laughed.

Jac looked at her and laughed 'You two made a bet about what?' she asked.

'About which excuse he would use.' Eddi said.

'In the end, he told us it was a dare at uni, that's why I won.' replied Evelyn.

'Oh please that's the most common thing, how did you not win that one?' Jac said shrugging at Freida. 

'So you had an affair with Lord Byrne?' Evelyn said rather pointedly sitting down next to Jac. 'Good to know I'm not the only one in the affairs with older gentlemen club.' she smiled tipsily at Jac who looked at her curiously.

'You?' Jac asked Evelyn nodded. 'Who?' she asked. Evelyn tapped a finger to her nose that was need to know information.

'He wasn't as important then as he is now. Let's just say he was a kind of mentor when I was in medical school.' She said. 'He said he fell in love with me, I doubt it, I believe I was just a change of scenery.' she cried over the top of the music.

'Yeah, old men, can most definitely be stupid.' replied Jac.

'Drink?' Evelyn asked her. Jac nodded and Evelyn headed to the bar coming back with more drinks. Jac found she actually quite enjoyed Evelyn's company, even though they were two very different people, she believed there lives had possibly been quite similar in different ways.

* * *

><p>Sacha Levy walked out onto the parking lot and as the fresh air hit him, he realised just how little he had had to drink. Maybe the atmosphere in the pub had given him a false sense of how drunk he really was, it was a goo job he knew what he was doing as he spied a distance away Evelyn trying and failing to get into her new car.<p>

It was a red car with a top that came down, it wasn't tacky like he had imagined, it was quite classy, she suited it, at the moment though she was in danger of putting some serious scratches on her new car. Sacha noticed there were several cars in the parking lot, cars from doctors who were either still in the pub or had been sensible enough to get a taxi home.

'What are you doing?' Sacha asked Evelyn making her jump.

'Trying to get into my car!' She said jabbing and missing again.

'Woah Zorro do you really think you should be driving in that state?' asked Sacha.

'I'm fine!' Evelyn said spinning round a little too fast and steadying herself on the car.

'Come on, let me drive you.' said Sacha. 'or get you a taxi?'

'No money on me, only card.' Evelyn mumbled. 'I'm fine.' she mumbled again.

'Sacha checked his own wallet and found that he didn't have enough to cover Evelyn's taxi and one for himself.

'Ok, wild idea,' Evelyn said slurring her words and shaking her head, as though trying to clear her thoughts so she could talk properly, she held out a hand so he wouldn't talk. Sacha laughed a little.

'Why don't you drive us back to yours.' she said Sacha raised his eyebrows and she held out a hand again. 'You make me coffee, I sober up and then I drive home!' she said. 'No arguments!' she added jabbing her keys into Sacha's chest and imitating a remark he had made earlier.

'Ok.' he said slowly, Sacha hadn't had much to drink, he was functioning fine, he knew he shouldn't drink and drive. In that moment though he probably would have done anything Evelyn asked him to do.

'Do you have any booze in?' Evelyn asked as they drove along the road towards Sacha's house.

'I think you've had enough.' he said taking his eyes off the road for a second, bad idea. Evelyn was rubbing her neck with her hands as though trying to get a crick out of it, but it looked attractive, very attractive.

'Maybe.' she said throwing her head back. 'So this is your house!' she said as they pulled up outside a semi-detached house situated in a small cul-de-sac it was quite big, no where near as big as Evelyn's but sizeable. Sacha held the car door open as Evelyn stumbled out onto the drive and he opened the door quietly, he didn't know why he did this as there was no one in the house, he guessed it was just a bad habit.

'Sit.' he said to Evelyn as they entered.

'Yes sir!' she said mocking salute and flopped down onto his sofa. Sacha wandered into the kitchen and began making coffee, his thoughts kept wandering back to Evelyn in that red dress on his sofa. As he re-entered the living room two cups of coffee in his hand, he dropped the cups as a piece of red material landed at his feet.

Evelyn was stood in nothing more then her heels and underwear.

Sacha swallowed hard, he stared at her open mouthed for a second. She was more beautiful then he had thought. She was by no means skinny model material, she did have a flat stomach though, it wasn't toned though far from it, but it wasn't flabby it was cute, smooth, her waist cinched in and it gave her hips an accent on the rest of her. Then there was her chest, her shoulders, her neck and before Sacha could think about anything else she had crossed the gap between them in three strides, the coffee cups forgotten on the floor next to the now stained dress as she locked her lips onto Sacha, kissing him with such force and passion that Sacha could do nothing but kiss her back, he wanted to though, every ounce of his body was tingling in anticipation as she ran her fingers through his hair, as she unbuttoned the top of his shirt, she pulled him by the tie towards the sofa. Sacha stumbled a little all thoughts and coherency had been thrown out of the window as she pulled him down towards her, thigh hitched onto his hip. Evelyn breathed deeply and through her head back. Sacha's wanted her more then even his body could show in that moment.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him chest heaving, pressed against him. Sacha thoughts were suddenly flung back to a different place.

'Evelyn, stop.' He said untangling himself from her and sitting up.

Evelyn sat up and wriggled close to him on the sofa snaking hands around his waist, she began to kiss his neck and nibbled lightly on his ear something that sent a shiver down Sacha's spine. Sacha took her hands stopping her.

'Evelyn stop, your drunk, I'm drunk, this is wrong.' he said, the decision was clearly paining him.

Evelyn stood up and drunkenly stumbled about embarrassed looking for her dress and her coat, her dress was now covered in coffee, her mack no where to be seen she must have left in in the pub or at work.

Sacha handed her a blanket which he always kept down the side of the sofa for when the girls came around. Evelyn wrapped it around her and stumbled outside without a word and made for her car.

'Evelyn stop.' Sacha said as she stumbled across the drive. He led her back inside. 'Sleep it off up here.' Sacha said leading her upstairs and tucking her into bed.

Sacha took the spare blankets downstairs and decided to sleep on the couch, it was definitely comfier then the girls beds. He shook his head trying to go over what had just happened in his head.

Evelyn, the girl he was let's face it head over heals for, had been there wanting him and he had stopped it why? Because he was a decent man? Very much so, but more so because he didn't want to make the same mistakes he had with Chrissie.


	9. Romance and Friendships

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>Evelyn awoke the next morning with her head pounding and a sense she wasn't in her own bed, or a hotel bed. She looked around and saw that she was right, the light that came in through the window hurt her eyes. 'Ergh!' she groaned. Sitting up, she was pretty much naked, she hadn't been in a situation like this for a long time. She looked around and spotted pictures on the side of a desk that sat over the opposite end of the room with a mirror in front of it. She recognized the man in the pictures. It was Sacha and then all memory of last night came back to her. Sacha didn't want her, he only kissed her back because she hadn't really given him a choice. Evelyn flushed red in the mirror how could she have been so stupid and how could she make it less awkward. Evelyn decided the best thing to do was to not mention last night, feign memory loss. If Sacha brought it up she'd say she couldn't remember, laugh it off. She couldn't find her dress she remembered throwing it somewhere.<p>

She had no other clothes and Sacha certainly wouldn't have any women's clothes around the house. She looked around Sacha's bedroom, she held Sacha's Holby jumper up against her, Sacha was taller then her but unfortunately it barely covered her backside. She wasn't about to go downstairs in that, she hunted around a bit more and found some Pjamas striped, she laughed a little, these were just what she could imagine Sacha in. The bottoms were far too long and far too baggy around her waist but the Pyjama top/shirt came down covering most of her dignity. She slipped it on a buttoned it up, it smelt like Sacha, nice, sweet. She was still cold though and she borrowed his jacket. She crept along the landing hunting out the bathroom. Once in there she splashed her face with water and removed the make-up that was making her face look awful, panda eyes and all. She borrowed what was clearly one of the girls brushes and used the clip that was digging in her head to make her hair look a little tamer, a mane of black hair combed to the side of her head. When she looked half decent she rinsed her mouth out with the mouthwash that was on the side and crept down the stairs it was by the clock on the wall in his living room 9:30am.

Evelyn walked through to the kitchen noting the wet patch on the carpet where Sacha had clearly been cleaning up the coffee he had spilt the night before, Evelyn wondered where her dress was. She leant against the doorway to the kitchen.

'Morning.' she said smiling as Sacha jumped, he had been dancing around lightly to the music that was playing quietly on the radio. 'I hope you don't mind, I couldn't seem to locate my dress.' she said, Sacha shook his head, he looked her over, the whole effect was quite nice, even in the morning she looked stunning. Sacha knew she had cleaned up because he'd been back in the bedroom while she was sleeping to get his clothes for the day, he noticed her panda eyes were gone. They'd been quite cute, they way she had stretched out on the bed was amusing a far cry from the sleek smooth , flawlessness of her day to day appearance 'Did we?' Evelyn said pretending not to remember.

Sacha shook his head, flushing a little.

'You want to remind me how I got here then?' Evelyn said keeping up the pretence.

'Well,' Sacha began, pouring Evelyn a coffee and handing it to her. 'I found you playing Zorro with your car keys and your car door. You suggested I let you come here to allow you to sober up. I did, in your drunken state you spilt coffee all over your dress, then fell asleep with a blanket wrapped around you in my bed.' Sacha said bending the truth. He knew she wouldn't remember she was too drunk and if she had remembered it would just be like with Chrissie, the only reason she had gone anywhere near him was because she had been drunk and probably desperate, possibly for some human contact, possibly too prove she was still attractive. She would have been ashamed like Chrissie had been. Evelyn smiled at Sacha her heart sinking as she knew full well he was lying.

'Saving me once again.' Evelyn smiled sipping her coffee.

'I found your coat too,' he said.

'Thanks.' she replied taking it awkwardly.

'Your dress is still drying.' Sacha said.

'It's fine, I'll just wear the mack home, not like I have to get on public transport.' she smiled.

There was an awkward silence and Sacha kept watching her nervously.

'I better go and get ready.' she said. She put the coffee cup on the side, picked up the mac and headed back up the stairs.

By the time Evelyn returned there wasn't just Sacha in the living room, Chrissie was sat with a cup of tea in her hands and Daniel in the pram. The effect as she came down the stairs was, because Sacha knew she had barely anything on underneath, quite sexy. She didn't have as much make-up on as last night but she still had Mascara and eye liner on, red lipstick. Chrissie raised her eyebrows at Sacha. Evelyn muttered a quick hello and then made her way for the door.

'Sacha followed her, handing her the keys to her car.

'I hope you don't mind, I borrowed the jumper.' Said Evelyn. 'I'll bring it in later.'

'No, no it's fine.' Sacha said awkwardly. 'Sorry about all this, I didn't know Chrissie was bringing Daniel.' he said.

'No, I shouldn't of even been here, making a fool of myself.' replied Evelyn.

'You didn't.' Sacha smiled and pulled her into an awkward hug.

* * *

><p>It seemed Evelyn's luck was about to change when it came to her flat hunting as she arrived back at the hotel, she'd had some mail at the hotel desk. A rather rich man was selling his penthouse suite at some apartments in the city, it would be perfect, she'd be able to see and hear the city, It would feel busy, meaning she wouldn't feel so alone or so terrified.<p>

Evelyn had already viewed the suite, several times, because she had been to a few functions there, she telephoned and made an offer as soon as she could. Soon she would be in a new flat, no more hotel, no more scary mansion, the day was most definitely looking up.

She showered and dressed, ready once again for work, she was in that afternoon, the best thing about having several managers was they could alternate between morning and evening shifts, days in and days off. Evelyn didn't really enjoy afternoon/evening shifts, the hospital was too quiet, too dark at night. It made Evelyn uncomfortable, from time to time Evelyn enjoyed the welcome change but more often then not she hated it.

Evelyn came into work with a smile on her face, new start, she was doing what she always did and trying to ignore the feelings that were wriggling around in her stomach about Sacha. What if Sacha thought she was a floozy, what if he told someone. Evelyn didn't just throw herself at anyone when she was drunk, she never slept around, she didn't really agree with it, or with people that did it. The idea of becoming the hospital bike, or rumoured to be one from one little mistake, one little stupid misreading of signals made her feel sick. Evelyn shook her head out, smoothed out her shirt and walked down the corridor. She stopped outside the staffroom for a moment she could hear voices trailing out talking about last night, it was Sacha and Eddi.

'I just don't want another Chrissie.' said Sacha.

'Harsh,' replied Eddi.

'How is it harsh?' Sacha asked.

'Evelyn's nothing like Chrissie for a start,' Eddi replied, Sacha found Eddi didn't like Chrissie much, in fact she didn't like her at all.

'Last night doesn't seem to be helping your argument.' Sacha replied.

Evelyn stood outside listening, she was furious, not that he had told Eddi, but that he thought she was like Chrissie. Evelyn had learnt several things about Chrissie, she treated Sacha awfully, she used him for Daniel, mostly she had learnt that after she had first discovered Sacha working at Holby she had been embarrassed by him, she didn't really want to be near him it was only after his other colleagues had warmed to him that she did. Chrissie had also had a lot of relationships within the Holby walls, a reputation that was not unknown about. Chrissie also had an air about her that made you feel she thought she was better then a lot of the doctors and nurses on wards. That even with all the qualifications they had, she was still better and more knowledgeable then a specialist doctor.

It was fair to say that Evelyn might have been biased, more biased then Eddi, because they both liked Sacha, in different ways but they both liked Sacha and they didn't like the way she treated him.

Evelyn realised that in her anger there were tears in her eyes and she stalked off up towards CTU.

'Who was that?' asked Eddi hearing the disturbance outside. 'Evelyn, and I think she heard you.' said Eddi giving Sacha a look that he would have expected of a teacher.

'Out!' Jac said to Ollie who sat in the staffroom on CTU. 'Out!' she said a little more firmly. 'Ok what's up?' she said to Evelyn now it was just the two of them.

'Nothing, I'm fine.' Evelyn said standing up, leaning against the sink.

'Your fine? Really?' Jac asked. 'Because since you stormed up here over two hours ago, you've managed to put the wrong patient charts with the wrong patient and schedule a surgery that's already been done.' Jac said.

Evelyn started to say something and stopped herself several times. Jac sat down watching her.

'Would you say I'm promiscuous?' Evelyn asked her, Jac scoffed at first but then looked up at Evelyn, finding she was feeling genuinely vulnerable. There was a pained expression on her face as though the opinion meant everything to her.

'No, I most definitely would not.' Jac replied smiling at Evelyn. 'What happened last night?' Jac asked.

'Last night,' Evelyn said sighing deeply and sitting down opposite Jac. 'I was very, very drunk, I was going to drive home.'

'Well there's the first stupid thing! How could you even consider that your a doctor!' Jac said.

'I know, I know, anyway, Sacha drove me back to his, too sober up, give me some coffee, then I could drive myself home.' said Evelyn Jac raised her eyebrows.

'Why didn't he just drive you home?' asked Jac narrowing her eyes at Evelyn.

'It was my idea, neither of us had enough for two taxis, we live at opposite ends of town,' Evelyn began.

'And one thing led to another, one night stands are really not that big a deal.' Jac said watching Evelyn.

'We didn't, sleep together. I,' Evelyn folded her arms as though struggling to say something. 'I stripped off to my underwear, threw my dress at him then myself, he stopped me, I slept in his bed and he slept on the couch.' Evelyn flushed red as she spoke.

Jac started laughing at her. 'Wow, that is a pretty rough first date.' She said laughing.

'It wasn't a first date.' Evelyn said gritting her teeth and grinning.

'So what your angry you made a fool of yourself?' Jac asked.

'No, this morning I didn't want anything to be awkward so I pretended not to remember and Sacha went along with it.' Evelyn was laughing, the whole thing sounded a lot more ridiculous said aloud. 'What's making me angry is I just walked past the staffroom, only to hear him talking to Eddi and comparing me to Chrissie. Not comparing his feelings for me with the way he felt for Chrissie, he was actually comparing me to Chrissie.' Evelyn said sounding offended.

'Ouch.' replied Jac.

'Yeah and now I don't know whether I want to punch him in the face or stab him with a scalpel.' said Evelyn angrily. 'I'm nothing like Chrissie!' she cried in protest standing up.

'Well...' Jac said laughing as Evelyn threw some sugar packets at her. 'No your not like her.' said Jac.

'I take it last night wasn't just because you were drunk.' Jac asked raising her eyebrows, she fiddled with her long hair and her outfit. Evelyn noted it, she sighed and looked up at Jac.

Where had this friendship between them blossomed from? Maybe because neither asked for anything from the other, but they both had come to a silent mutual understanding that they could both use someone like the other. Jac would never admit it, but life could get a little lonely. Evelyn was more then ready to admit it got lonely. She had no one outside of work to talk too. The one thing they both understood was that despite the fact they both worked together this was a friendship that was more then a workplace thing. It had developed slowly without them even really noticing or having to put a label on it. A bond.

'I thought, I thought he had a thing about me, I caught Ollie and Freida teasing him. How wrong I was.' Evelyn sighed. 'Anyway am I remember correctly, were you talking to some guy at the bar?' she asked.

'Yeah you introduced us. You really were drunk weren't you?' Jac said shooting Evelyn a dirty look.

'Oh God! Did I embarrass you?' Evelyn said head in her hands. Jac was smirking at her again.

'Actually, I think you did a better job of embarrassing yourself, you walked up dragging this poor man along with you and said 'Mike this is Jac, she likes bikes.' and then you walked off.' Jac replied, giving Evelyn a look that could probably kill and then laughing as Evelyn through her arms over her head in dismay.

* * *

><p>Evelyn sat in her office music tinkling in the background, she had her head thrown back and she was thinking, Evelyn's mind was wandering to a rather sordid place and her cheeks were flushing a little pink and hot. It was a good job Hanssen wasn't in the office. She smirked a little to herself as she remembered, the way Sacha had kissed her back, the pressure of him on top of her and need she had for him. Then she felt horrible, thinking about what he had said to Eddi. It wasn't like he said anything particularly offensive it was more the fact he had compared her to Chrissie.<p>

Evelyn headed downstairs to AAU to make her rounds when Sacha asked her into his office.

'Thank you.' Evelyn said taking her dress - which was now clean - from Sacha who was sat behind his desk. 'I honestly thought you would have shrunk it.' she smiled at him.

'I love this dress.' She smiled fingering the material. 'It makes me feel sexy, after Bobby left I vowed to only wear things that made me feel good.' she finished smiling.

There was a silence between them, the comment Sacha had made before was hanging in the air, the elephant in the room.

'So I'm like Chrissie.' Evelyn said.

'Chrissie is a wonderful woman.' Sacha said not making eye contact.

'Not the way you meant it.' Evelyn replied bluntly.

'I didn't...' Sacha began, he kept glancing up head down.

'What, you think I led you up the garden path because I came to yours for coffee? I seem to remember Sacha that I threw myself at you, which I was probably wrong to do. Then I remember you stopping me and it going no further. I don't much like being compared to..' Evelyn began.

'Chrissie...' Sach interjected.

'...treats you like crap.' Evelyn said, she moved closer putting her hands on the desk and leaning towards him. The desk was big enough that she couldn't get too close to him. 'Just so you know, I wouldn't have been ashamed to have spent the night with you, I knew exactly what I was doing, being drunk is never an excuse not in my book at least. I wasn't doing it because I was desperate for some sordid bit of human contact, frankly I'm quite insulted that you'd think that of me.' Evelyn stood up and walked towards the door.

'Thanks again for this,' she said. 'Oh and I'm going to say this one last time so you really understand it. I am not Chrissie Williams, and I am nothing like her!' with that she left. Opening the door to find Eddi on the other side clearly listening to what had gone on. 'He's all yours.' Evelyn said stalking off up to her office.

Sacha was smiling, shaking his head when Eddi came in.

'What happened?' Eddi said watching Sacha's expression.

'I think...she just... I think she just told me she quite likes me.' Sacha said looking confused.

'Sacha.' Eddi said giving him a pointed look like he was meant to be somewhere. 'Why are you still sat here then, aren't you supposed to be going getting her or something.' Eddi said smiling.

Sacha shook his head and then flew out of the office. Eddi smiled after him.

'Evelyn!' Sacha said catching up with her.

'What?' she asked turning around. Evelyn had her hands on her hips and Sacha pulled her into an empty patients room. Then his confidence failed him. His pager started beeping loudly 'Not now' he muttered. He put his hands together as though in prayer and shut his eyes. He opened them to find her smiling and looked at her.

'Would you like to come for a coffee with me.' said Sacha smiling at her. 'Alright!' he said shouting at his pager. He wasn't even going to wait for a response and went to walk out of the door.

'Sacha!' Evelyn said and he turned to find her centimetres away from him, she put her hands either side of his face and put her lips to his kissing him gently. 'I'd love to.' She said moving away from him and biting her lip in a nervous way. She smiled and turned walking back up to her office.

Sacha just stared after her for a moment feeling elated, feeling as though he would float on the spot, nothing, not one thing could ruin this day. Then as he stood watching her his pager beeped loudly again and he was snapped back into reality, out of the daze and back into his job.


	10. My Eyes Dilate, My Lips Go Green'

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>'So how is she?' Greg said rather blatantly as himself, Sacha, Michael, Malick, and Dan enjoyed a game of basketball.<p>

'How is who?' asked the others unclear as to who he was talking.

'You know the Boss.' Greg said raising his eyebrows at him.

'You can't just ask him that!' said Dan shocked.

'Well I'd ask you but, I already know about Chrissie and as I have at some point pursued her it's natural I should ask.' He replied smirking.

'Well?' Michael asked. As he slam dunked the ball into the hoop.

'Not you as well!' Sacha said shaking his head.

'Hey, a man can be curious.' Michael replied winking.

'Hey now Sacha doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to,' Malick said swinging an arm around Sacha's neck and whispering asking him the same question.

'Perves the lot of you.' Said Dan.

'Prude.' Greg retorted.

'So...' Michael said to Sacha. Sacha blushed a little and shook his head turning away from his colleagues.

'Unless, wait you haven't, have you?' Said Greg mocking Sacha.

'Well, erm.' Sacha scratched his head and looked to the floor.

'Your telling me you've been taking her out what 3 weeks now and you haven't... not once.' Michael said.

'Well you've got a higher threshold then me my friend.' Greg replied.

'Sometimes girls and men just want to wait.' said Dan.

'Yeah we know all about how Chrissie made you wait.' replied Greg.

'It's not through lack of wanting.' Sacha said throwing the ball and missing the hoop. 'It's just something... always' he began throwing the ball again and missing. 'gets in the way.' he finished shaking his head.

'Are you serious?' Greg replied.

'Yes.' Sacha said solemnly.

* * *

><p>Sacha was thinking back to last week, when Evelyn had sent him a video message during the last twenty minutes of his shift. In the video she was stood in his bedroom in a black corset and kimono, her hair was like something out of the sixties and it came down in a tumble of waves and curls around her shoulders. Red lipstick the way Sacha liked it. Stockings and suspenders on, she looked amazing and Sacha had to stop it from playing on the ward before someone saw. He walked into his office and played the message.<p>

'If you've noticed your keys are missing, which I bet you haven't, I've got them, don't worry. If you want them though you'll have to come and get them back.' She smiled at the camera coyly, biting the corner of her lip, Sacha noticed she did this a lot, especially when she was being mischievous. She dangled his keys in front of the camera and blew a kiss. Then the message stopped. Sacha had to wait in the office a good five minutes before he could leave. Breathing deeply and doing a lot of thinking about Ma Levy, he returned to the ward. It turned out he wasn't going to be finding anything tonight. He got delayed at work, then he got stuck in traffic, cursing all the way home and banging on the steering wheel. By the time he got home he found Evelyn asleep on his couch, He sighed heavily, she was still in the corset and kimono, he covered her over with the blanket and sat watching her sleep for a while. He didn't want to disturb her. He moved a few stray hairs from her face and she stirred a little turning. Still fast asleep though. Sacha sighed deeply and took himself off too bed. When he woke up in the morning Evelyn was already awake and ready for work, an early start. She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the door. Between work, Daniel, The girls and other miscellaneous mishaps they still hadn't managed to get time alone. It was becoming increasingly hard to work together.

* * *

><p>'Wait, you really are serious?' said Michael. They stopped for a moment as Dan and Malick began fighting once again over the ball.<p>

'Yes.' Sacha repeated.

'Sacha you work in a place filled with beds. And you work together quite a lot.' Michael replied.

'Yes but I can't exactly commandeer a patients bed.' he replied.

'No that's what the on call room is for.' Greg winked. Michael nodded.

Sacha smiled and shook his head hanging it low. He wasn't as promiscuous as those two, he wasn't just going to commandeer the on call room. So he could have his way with Evelyn what on earth would she think! That was supposed to be a place for doctors to rest having been on 22 hour shifts. If of course they needed too.

'Least were working together this evening.' Evelyn smiled at Sacha, in the corridor he was leaning against one wall and she was leaning against the other.

'Well at least that's something.' he smiled back. She moved a little closer to him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Your playing a dangerous game Miss Samuels' he said smiling at her.

She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows kissing him again in the deserted corridor.

'Stop it.' he said.

'Look You have tomorrow off and I have tomorrow evening off, I was thinking maybe we could go to the cinema, get something to eat?' Evelyn said smiling, hands pressed on his chest.

'Oh, I, I can't I told Chrissie I'd have Daniel.' said Sacha, shaking his head.

'I thought Chrissie was off?' replied Evelyn stepping away from him.

'She is.' Sacha replied.

'Oh, ok.' replied Evelyn. Looking disheartened. She smiled, sighed 'Come on, our shift started 5 minutes ago.'

'Why the long face?' Eddi said as Evelyn approached the nurses station.

'What... nothing. Just Sacha and Chrissie stuff.' replied Evelyn.

'Oooh off anywhere nice?' Asked Sacha coming out of the office in scrubs. Eddi was in her normal clothes now about to head home.

'It's my friends birthday,' she replied smiling, 'Sacha can I have a quick word, in the office.' she said smiling at him.

Evelyn picked up a couple of files off the desk and headed up to her office. Passing Dan and Malick arguing once again.

'Sacha, I'm not one to tell you how to live you life.' Eddi said as the door closed behind her to the office. Sacha looked at her a little bemused.

'But there is a woman out there, who for reasons only god must know is head over heels for you and finds you very very attractive.' She said smiling and crossing her arms as though informing him of something he didn't know.

'Your point Eddi?' Sacha asked.

'My point is, your not put on this planet Sacha to be used by Chrissie Williams, so get your balls back off her and stop blowing the girl who you happen to be head over heels for out.'. Eddi smiled at him and left. She had a point, Sacha hadn't liked the look on Evelyn's face as she realised she couldn't spend the evening with him. She had a point Chrissie was off tomorrow too surely she could have Daniel at the night, her and Dan would just have to spend the night in for a change.

* * *

><p>Dan's thoughts were far from Chrissie as Malick took another swing at him.<p>

'Oh were doing this again are we.' said Malick. 'Planning to kiss me again, there are easier ways to get a boy into bed.' He winked at Dan and blew him a kiss. Dan swung a punch at him and missed catching all his knuckles on the wall.

'Look you stay away from me and you stay away from Chrissie.' Dan said.

'Why, worried I'll tell her about yours and the new night nurses little massages.' replied Malick.

'Oh jealousy that's what it is!' Dan retorted, his face red with fury.

'Jealous, do me a favour!' Malick shouted. 'Look you can mess around all you want, I've met people like you before, but Chrissie is my friend and I won't let you hurt her.' Malick added.

'Sort your head out man!' he shouted as he slammed his way out of the changing rooms.

'Hey what's up?' Chrissie asked as she watched Malick storm off just starting his shift.

'Bad day.' he shouted back.

'Hey are you ready?' Chrissie said sticking her head around the door to Dan who was facing his locker trying to regain his composure.

'What, oh yes.' He replied, buttoning up the last button on his shirt.

'Listen about tomorrow, we might have to stay in, Sacha can't have Daniel is that ok?' Chrissie said, not that they had a choice.

'Of course it is, you know I love spending time with the both of you.' Smiled Dan and he swept Chrissie up in a passionate kiss, overly passionate, there was no need for it, rather then admitting that he could possibly like both boys and girls though Dan was trying to prove to himself and to Chrissie that it was her he loved.

* * *

><p>'Freida, anything to report?' Evelyn asked as she bounded back down to AAU, all her paperwork was done and now it was just a case of waiting for something exciting to happen.<p>

'Yeah, Bill just nearly killed Sookie.' replied Freida, raising her head for a minute from the book she was reading.

'I meant patient wise.' She smiled.

'Oh no, quite boring really.' Freida said going back to her book. 'Or it was.' Freida said smiling as a very attractive man, who could have passed for a vampire from one of her books came hobbling through the AAU doors.

'Well what do we have here?' Evelyn said smiling.

The man winked at her and replied 'What ever you want darlin'' in a thick southern American accent. Evelyn and Freida looked at each other a smile on their faces as he passed them.

'I meant why are you up here?' she smirked, blushing a little. Freida smirked at her.

'I believe you need this,' He said addressing them both but handing the paper to Freida. He winked at her, he was pale, possibly a symptom of whatever was bothering him or maybe it was just his natural complexion. 'Your, A&E department sent me up, they say I'd be best off up here. I think it's appendicitis.' He said.

'Are you a doctor?' asked Freida.

'No.' he replied.

'Then why not let us figure out what's wrong with you.' she retorted helping him into bed.

'Oh I like her, she's feisty.' he said winking at Evelyn. He played with his hair for a moment and then hissed as pain racked his body.

'Ok, I need to examine you.' Said Freida. Evelyn walked back to the nurses station, leaving Freida to do her thing. She watched as the man unbuttoned his shirt and felt herself swoon a little the paleness on his face was definitely due to illness, his chest and neck were a tan colour, you could tell he came from warmer climates. It looked like he'd been photo shopped. Muscles galore.

'Oh hello, new patient.' Sacha said appearing behind Evelyn.

'Hmm...' Evelyn said dreamily, chewing her pen absent mindedly. Sacha followed her gaze feeling a pang of jealousy. She wandered back over seemingly ignoring Sacha who followed her.

'So, what brings you in hear?' she said smiling and puffing her chest out a little. Sacha watched her and sighed a little, he wondered if she had acted that way with him, maybe he just hadn't noticed. How could he not of.

'What you mean beside the very beautiful doctors? Well your the doctor, you tell me.' he said winking at Freida. Who smiled back blushing a little herself.

Evelyn pursed her lips, hand on hip and he started again.

'I was at a restaurant when I doubled over in pain. I tried to get the manager to just let me go home but because I had apparently collapsed he insisted I come to the hospital. Well I couldn't just hop out of the ambulance and say thanks boys then head on out. So I checked in.' He said smiling and showing his white teeth. He had deep brown eyes that would make most women and men swoon.

Freida had just finished taking some bloods, from him and was taking them to be sent off when Evelyn stopped her.

'I'll take them.' Evelyn said.

'It's fine, I can do it.' Freida said.

'Freida, there's is a very, very attractive American man who looks like he just strolled out of True Blood flirting with you, give them to me and go and talk to him, find out how long he's here for! Hell if it's only one night.' Evelyn paused sighing. 'It would definitely be worth it.' She smiled at Freida, who smiled back and after a moment sighed letting go of the tests.

Evelyn walked off, feeling a lot sexier then she had before, maybe it was the accent or the way he winked at them. Evelyn guessed her libido was running a little higher then usual at the moment. No fault of her own. She walked along the corridors feeling like a higher being, like everyone was watching her, it was one of those vain thoughts that sometimes cross peoples mind when they are feeling particularly good about themselves. As she dropped the bloods into the office. She wandered back absent mindedly suddenly she felt a tug on her arm. Sacha pulled her into the on call room.

'Sacha what are you...' Evelyn couldn't finish her sentence because Sacha was kissing her fiercely, passionately. 'Woah,' Evelyn said as he stopped for a moment. She grinned at him. He grabbed her again his hands on her face.

'Sacha... were supposed to be working!' Evelyn said catching her breath. As he swept her hair aside and began kissing her neck.

'Yes, yes your right.' Sacha said suddenly very embarrassed at his sudden out burst of emotion, he should of realised he couldn't pull of the same prowess as Michael Spence or Greg or even the American in the bed. He headed for the door.

'Where are you going!' Evelyn demanded looking hurt and annoyed, frustrated.

'Well I...' Sacha began.

'Your serious, your just going to do that to me and then walk off.' She said exasperated she collapsed onto the bed letting out a rather loud angry groan. She raised her self up on her elbows watching him hanging his head.

'Sacha Levy, if you move an inch closer to that door I'll kill you.' She said again.

Sacha clicked the clock to the door and grinned at her. He was back over to her in a minute, kissing everywhere, neck, lips, chest, opening her shirt, his hands running up her thighs, hitching her skirt further and further up. He watched as her head was thrown back and for a moment he thought she had passed out as he kissed her neck, until she let out a low soft moan. Every ounce of his body seemed to burn with passion, more then a wanting for both of them, a need to be close in the closest way they could.


	11. Do You Trust Me?

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, panting and out of breath Evelyn lay on the bed in the on call room, Sacha behind her his arms snaked around her. Kissing her shoulders lightly. She threw her head back leaning into him.<p>

'Do we have to go back to work?' She said dreamily as Sacha removed himself pulling clothes back on.

'I'm afraid so.' Sacha said as she watched him hungrily.

'Fine.' Evelyn said pulling her shirt back on, Sacha watched her a mischievous grin on his face as he pulled the scrubs back over his head. Evelyn pulled her shoes back on and readjusted her skirt.

'Go on get out so I can finish making myself look beautiful.' she said to him. She moved over to the mirror setting her hair and lipstick to rights.

After Evelyn retuned she barely even glanced at the American man in bed three, he was all Freida's because Sacha was all hers. The on call incident hadn't really eased the tension between Sacha and Evelyn in fact it had definitely made it worse. So the next night, they didn't head out to dinner at a fancy restaurant or to see a film. Instead they spent the night in Evelyn's swanky new penthouse flat, in the warmth of the heart of the city.

'Remind me why I'm doing this?' Jac said to Evelyn as they stood sipping champagne. It was a few weeks later and Evelyn had invited Jac along to a charity event she was going too. There were a lot of very respected doctors attending the evening including Elliot Hope. Evelyn had chosen a subtle red corseted dress and Jac looked stunning in a long green floaty number that split up the side. Her hair up on her head, it accentuated her cheek bones and eyes.

'Contacts.' Evelyn muttered as they watched Elliot Hope talking very animatedly about some surgery or another.

'Evelyn?' A voice came from behind them. 'How nice to see you again.' the man said as Evelyn and Jac both turned to look. Jac didn't recognise him, then again Jac only recognised a few of the people in the room and she was nervous that they remembered her as Lord Byrne's mistress. She cringed at the thought.

'Edward!' she said smiling and kissing him on either cheek. He was tall, broad shouldered with dark hair, Jac noticed he had the same soft tone to his voice that Joseph had. Edward seemed to be putting on a slight accent, as though trying to sound 'proper' in front of the others around them. Very upper class English Jac thought.

'Traded in the wife for a younger model then?' He said in jest looking to Jac who scoffed offended.

'Not quite,' Evelyn replied. 'I actually have got rid of the wife, but this time I've gone for the opposite sex.' She said smiling, Edward made raised his eyebrows and nudged her. 'No, this is a very esteemed colleague of mine Miss Jac Naylor.' she said. 'Jac, this is Edward, we went to medical school together.' said Evelyn. Jac then noticed that Evelyn had the same inflection in her voice she

Edward held out a hand and Jac shook it, 'Miss?' he said smiling at her as he kissed her hand.

'Yes,' Jac replied pulling her hand away in disgust. 'Creep' she thought.

'Edward has a rather exclusive, private practice out in the country.' Smiled Evelyn. 'Jac here is quite the driving force behind the new Cardio Trauma Unit at Holby.' she added.

'Oh I heard about that little project.' Said Edward. 'I can safely say, I do not miss the days of running around a busy hospital.'

'No it must be so thrilling dealing with boils, burns and STD's.' Jac replied sarcastically smirking.

* * *

><p>'I think you and I have more in common then you think.' Edward said approaching Jac a little later on. Jac was stood in the garden alone watching Evelyn conversing with several people. Who from time to time were glancing at Jac, it seemed everything that had happened with Lord Byrne had not quite been forgotten by everyone.<p>

'And I think we got off on the wrong foot.' he said. He dropped the tone that had annoyed Jac before, she found the soft tone to his voice was nice a little deeper then she previously had noticed. He didn't have the 'proper' inflection any more, at least he no longer sounded like he had stepped out of an English period drama like some of those around him. He relaxed his shoulders and leaned against the patio fence.

'I highly doubt that.' Jac replied. Her gaze not leaving Evelyn.

'Which, that we got off on the wrong foot or that we have more in common?' he replied.

'Both' Jac said.

'I see,' said Edward following her gaze.

Jac looked at him curiously and suddenly understood what he meant. 'What, oh god no!' said Jac smiling.

'So, what are you then, protégée, friend, lover?' He smiled at her.

'Friend, she brought me along to keep her company, listen who is that man there.' Jac said watching the man Evelyn was talking too.

'No idea,' Edward said. 'Evelyn always brings the best of company.' He said trying to compliment her again.

'Did you really just say that?' Jac said to him, looking at him like he had insulted her and crossing her arms.

'Oh, I mean it, Evelyn seems to attract the most beautiful of people around her. Without realising it of course, it was always that way when we were at school. That's how he met his wife, and she her lover. Of course I don't mean there attracted to her, it's more she seems attracted to them, like a moth to a flame she'll try to be someone who she finds interesting friend or at very least acquaintance at any cost' he said pointing some people out and smiling. Jac smiled and sipped some more champagne.

'Your not unlike her.' he said to Jac. Gesturing to Evelyn. Jac raised an eyebrow at him. 'You look the part, but you still don't fit in here, your heart isn't in it.' he said.

Jac raised an eyebrow again watching him for a moment, for all his cockiness he was quite attractive, a strong jawline with a shadow of a beard threatening to grow from it. His eyes a brilliant blue twinkled in the light against his skin. He wasn't unattractive.

'Do you want to have some real fun?' he grinned at her.

'Yes, I'm sure going and talking with some more of this lot would be thrilling.' she retorted bored now. She pursed her lips and smoothed her hair.

'No I mean real fun?' he said to her again smirking again. She looked at him quizzically.

'Come on, lets liven this place up.' he said. He took her hand and pulled her over the patio and down a side path, Jac liked the feel of his hands on hers even though his hands seemed to swamp her bony fingers. She shook his hand off as soon as these thoughts started and stopped. It was cold and quite deserted out here, Jac began to feel a little uneasy and she stopped.

'What?' he said looking back at her. 'Come on!'

'Where exactly are you taking me?' she said throwing her hands up, looking annoyed.

'Just follow me,' he said. 'please.' he added. 'Go back and I'll hang around all night.' he said as Jac hesitated.

'Fine.' she said throwing her hands up.

They came upon a very large garage and then a smaller one built next to it. Edward walked over and within minutes had broken into the smaller of the two, There were five red quad bikes sat in the garage.

'let's go for a midnight ride.' said Edward smirking mischievously at her.

'It's not midnight.' She said folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

'Well, its night.' he replied.

'Your serious aren't you?' She said narrowing her eyes and re positioning her stance.

'Deadly. Come on, you don't like it up there any more then me.' He said smirking again. The smile playing to of side of his face.

This is ridiculous, you can't just commandeer somebodies quad bikes.' She said gesturing to the bikes and the house.

'Watch me.' he replied. He pulled on a helmet and opened the visor.

'Come on, how many more opportunities are you gunna get to do this!' he said through it.

'None, if I do this I won't be being invited to any more.' she said shaking her head at him. 'You really expect me to do this, in this dress.' she added.

'Well you can do it without if you like.' He said smiling, Jac put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him. 'Come on, take a chance.' he said holding out a helmet to her.

After a moment of looking at him, waiting for him to get off the bike Jac said 'Fine.' and took the helmet. 'If only too make sure you don't kill yourself.'

'Atta girl.' he muttered revving the engine. Jac did the same and followed him out of the garage and onto the lawns, the noise of the engines certainly attracted everyone's attention. Edward paraded himself around like the clown he was standing up and hooting, waving at the owner, who was a furious man in his forties, red in the face shouting for them to come back. Evelyn folded her arms and laughed as she recognised the flash of green on the bike.

Jac and Edward raced around the grounds, in and out of a small thicket of trees and back around riding passed the house twice. Jac felt the wind sweeping her dress the cold attacking her body, it felt good, exciting she felt alive, more alive then she had felt in a while. Jac felt like for the first time in a while she was truly letting go of something, here on the bike like this, like on her own bike she wore no mask, there was no need to. There was no front to put up, no saving face, it was just about the moment, about the ride and feeling it. Jac followed Edward and just beat him across the finish line. A crowd had gathered including Evelyn and the angry owner who came striding over to the pair of them as they dismounted.

'Uh, oh gotta run.' he said to Jac and Evelyn he disappeared into the night as the owner ran after him Evelyn handed Jac her coat and pulled her along. Quickly, embarrassed but laughing they got into Evelyn's car and Evelyn drove full pelt along the road away from the house.

Evelyn grinned manically at Jac who had rolled the window down and was letting the wind hit her face.

'What?' Jac said grinning herself. She fiddled in her purse for a moment and realising Evelyn was still smiling repeated the question.

'What the hell was that?' Evelyn said her eyes widening in shock.

'A bit of fun.' Jac replied, resting her head on her fingers against the half open window.

'A bit of fun! A bit of fun! You, Jac Naylor, the woman I couldn't even get to dance to a song _she_ liked, has just commandeered two quad bikes from a man she had barely met with a man she just met, and went racing around the countryside like a teenager!' Evelyn said, still sounding shocked. She shook her head in laughter. Jac was smiling head rested on hand, it was a smile she couldn't stop, one of those smiles that even when you try to make a straight face still seem to break through.

Jac was feeling happy, foolish but happy. Edward had awakened something in her that she hadn't felt in a long time, a sense of romance, a sense of adventure. She had enjoyed herself like she hadn't done in a while.

'Edward I expect that of, but you! My word Miss Naylor!' Evelyn said.

'What do you mean, you expect it of Edward?' asked Jac, unable to suppress her smile.

'Edward's strange, in a good way though.' Evelyn said her eyes going from the road to Jac and back to the road. 'He's quiet, nervous and intelligent most of the time and then he has these outbursts, like he's rebelling, he reminds me of a bright young thing, sort of, like one time, at another fund-raiser he went from talking really deeply about surgery with Mr Parsons to commandeering Gerald Swains boat with me and three others on board. ' Evelyn finished.

Jac threw her head back onto the car seat and sighed deeply, she felt odd. Like walls she had been building up had come down a little. As much as she didn't want to let Evelyn in it was almost like she didn't have a choice.

* * *

><p>'Thank you for the flowers.' Evelyn said as she walked passed Sacha on the halls. She had gotten in work the following day to find a rather large bouquet of flowers on her desk, her favourite roses, they were pink and white rather the blood red, but Evelyn didn't mind, there was no card so she assumed they were from Sacha.<p>

'Flowers?' he said looking at her curiously.

'Flowers, that you sent?' she said smiling at him.

'I didn't send you any flowers. I'm sorry to say.' said Sacha.

'Hmm, I wonder who they're from then.' she said looking at him curiously.

Sacha watched her walk away a little upset some one else had been buying his girlfriend flowers.

Henrik sat in his office examining the flowers on the desk opposite his, they were nice, quality, Henrik Hanssen liked plants because they were still, they were creatures that lived and died and grew but they never spoke, they never questioned, plants didn't feel or think. They were just alive.

Henrik was sat admiring them when Evelyn came in a smile on her face.

'I trust last night was productive?' Henrik asked, he had been talking about the charity event for months, explaining and re-explaining to Evelyn that she needed to sell the hospital to as many people as she could. Evelyn didn't need telling, she enjoyed where she worked and her job.

'You could say that.' Evelyn said smiling at the memory of Jac on a motorcycle.

'Would you ask Mr Levy if he's going to send you gifts at least make sure you are there to receive them, we had a delivery man looking all over for you this morning. Those are not supposed to be on the upper wards.' Henrik said gesturing to the flowers.

'They're not from Sacha.' she said pointedly.

'So you have an admirer with expensive taste.' Henrik smirked.

'Do I detect a hint of jealousy Henrik?' Evelyn said smirking. She looked over the flowers again searching for a card. There didn't appear to be one. Evelyn wondered if Edward had sent them as a joke, last time she had seen him at a party he had sent over the biggest block of Dairy Milk he could buy, that had been because they had been talking about chocolate though. Evelyn had never said anything about flowers, and they didn't seem to be a joke.

Evelyn pondered on who could have sent them. She didn't have to wonder long though halfway through her shift Sir Fraser made an appearance.

'Ah Evelyn, you got my flowers then?' he smiled at her.

'They're from you?' she said shocked and wondering what his motive was.

'Yes, roses were always your favourite, were they not.' he said smiling, his golden eyes watching her, in his youth Sir Fraser had been quite attractive. Time had not been very kind to him Evelyn thought, he looked older every time he made an appearance.

'I heard about your divorce. Good riddance is what I always say. I hear you were up to your old tricks with Edward at Gillespe's Charity thing last night.' he smiled at her. Watching her as though hoping she would cross the room to him. Evelyn stayed firmly behind her desk.

'That wasn't me, it was someone else.' she replied coldly. 'Is there something I can help you with?' she asked.

'Yes actually,' He replied Evelyn looked up curiously. 'I seem to have acquired an extra ticket to the opera, I wondered if you wanted to join me.' he finished perching on the edge of the desk.

'I don't think my partner would be too happy with that.' said Evelyn, partner, that surprised Evelyn a little, she didn't like the sound of boyfriend, it sounded too casual and she hadn't found another word until now.

'Partner, you mean that bumbling idiot on AAU that I saw you with?' he laughed a little.

'Mr Levy is not a buffoon.' Evelyn replied through gritted teeth.

'You need someone who knows about the finer things in life, you forget I know you Evelyn.' he said leaning on the desk.

'Not any more.' Evelyn retorted. 'Listen Fraser and listen hard! I am only going too say this one more time to make you understand. We never had anything, it was sex, it was love it was lust. I was young and you were old enough to know better. I would never blame you for that mistake but that's all it was a foolish mistake. Tell me how is your wife these day, maybe you should be taking her to the opera.' Evelyn looked at him. He looked stunned, stung and angry. All at once.

'I understand, you always were loyal.' he replied.

'This is not about loyalty, I do want too see you again Fraser unless it is a professional matter.' She said harshly.

'Are you trying to make a fool out of me?' said Sir Fraser. His scary mask that he used on the employees around the hospital was back. Evelyn had no fear of him, she had no fear of the authorities in place full stop. She didn't need the job she liked it, she didn't have to follow the rules or be scared of the board, she respected them because she should, that's what professionals did. She was not going to accept this behaviour from Fraser though.

'How am I making a fool out of you? You bought me flowers Fraser, I told you last time I saw you and I believe the first time I started on the board at Holby, things were to be kept Professional, you agreed.' She said.

'Yes, but..' he began.

'Will you let it go!' she shouted standing up. The unexpected outburst made Sir Fraser angrier, Evelyn knew that this was because he couldn't get his own way. 'It was 15 years ago! 15! You need to stop living in the past and making those times into something that they weren't!' she finished.

Fraser looked at her for a moment, she didn't lift her head from the desk and in an attempt at being petty he said 'Do you know where Henrik is I need to speak with him, hospital business.'

Evelyn didn't respond merely pointed him in the right direction.

She binned the flowers.


	12. Problems From The Past

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>Sir Fraser wasn't going to give up easily, he felt Evelyn owed him something not only that, but Fraser was and had been a spoiled brat all his life who couldn't take no for an answer, it was the worst possible trait a person could have. If he wanted something and couldn't have it, he pursued and ground down those who had it until he got what he wanted. Not out of anger then, or even jealousy but just because Evelyn said no, Fraser went on to do something that he would feel extremely foolish about.<p>

'Is this a joke?' Jac said to Evelyn as she met her in the canteen for coffee two days after the quad bike incident.

'What?' Evelyn said ordering coffee for her and Jac and taking a seat.

Jac threw a toy quad bike onto the table. 'That was in my space.' she said putting it on the table and crossing her arms, eyebrows raised at her.

'It's not me.' Evelyn said taking the toy quad bike and inspecting it. Evelyn had a feeling who had put the toy their and she was sure she would be right on this one. 'Look here.' Evelyn said, pointing to a piece of paper stuck to the underside. The quad bike was a crude cartoon like thing made for toddlers and children who might swallow the pieces. It was very blocky, red and black and the top came off easily.

'What in the world.' Jac opened it and smirked. It was a note, from Edward. Evelyn shook her head.

'He can never just do the normal.' Evelyn said. Jac looked at her curiously, she was smiling without realising it. The note had a number that said ring me on it, that was all.

Jac scrunched it up as though ready to throw it away and then put it into her pocket. She ran the bike up and down the table for a moment. Then she looked up.

'Sacha?' Jac said shouting him over.

'I thought you started ages ago?' Evelyn said to him as he slumped down in the chair at the table.

'I did.' Sacha said.

'What's wrong?' Evelyn asked looking at him curiously.

'It's nothing,' said Sacha.

'Come on, spill' Jac said pushing the Quad to him. Sacha looked at it curiously and sighed, Evelyn put her hand over his and gave it a comforting squeeze, Jac looked away not wanting to intrude. When she thought about it, which she hardly ever did. Sacha and Evelyn seemed to fit with each other perfectly. She compared them in her head to colours, Sacha was the soft pastel colours that made up half the pallet, the ones that made you feel warm. Evelyn was the bold vibrant colours that sometimes were too bright, making up the other half.

'Sacha what is it?' Evelyn said worried.

'I, I don't know, Hanssen called me into his office, apparently there was a complaint, he has to investigate so I'm supposed to go home.' he said glumly.

'So what you're suspended?' Evelyn said in disbelief.

'Not again who did you piss off this time?' Jac said relaxing and rolling her eyes, she hadn't realised she'd been tense until she relaxed.

'This has happened before?' said Evelyn curiously.

'Sacha seems to have a habit of annoying patients who, if they're not happy with him complain.' Jac said.

'Sacha?' Eveln replied looking at him.

'A woman once made a sexual harassment complaint, she gave me the come on and I turned her away. Then two girls who were taking drugs said they would press charges if I didn't cover up for them, luckily Jac was there the second time.' He smiled at Jac.

'So who did you piss off this time?' Jac asked him again.

'I don't know.' Sacha said glumly.

Evelyn stood up and smoothed out her clothes. It was ten minutes until she started her shift but she wanted to know what was going on.

'I'll fix it.' Evelyn said to Sacha. Sacha made to say something but Evelyn cut him off 'I'll fix it.' she said and she kissed him on the forehead making for the lift.

* * *

><p>'What's going on?' Evelyn demanded hands on hips as she entered the office, Henrik was pruning the plant he kept on the window sill.<p>

'I'm sorry Miss Samuels, would you care to elaborate?' he asked glancing up at her.

'Mr Levy?' she retorted.

'A complaint was made against him, a patient was not happy with his attitude whilst she was on the ward. We have to take these things seriously.' said Henrik.

'What kind of not happy with his attitude?' Evelyn asked through gritted teeth. Henrik was enjoying her getting angry.

'She said, she didn't like the way he spoke to her and his manner with some of the nurses.' Henrik replied.

'Isn't this normally the sort of thing we just ignore? Some daft old bat? None of the nurses have complained surely?' Evelyn said. A wave of relief momentarily washing over her.

'Normally this is the thing I would investigate discretely, unfortunately the complaint came from the top. Sir Fraser was the one who called after apparently having a letter delivered.' Henrik replied.

Evelyn watched him and fury bubbled inside her, so Fraser was going to spit his dummy out, well Evelyn could play hard ball too. She looked at Henrik.

'Right I'll take over.' she said.

'I don't think that wise Miss Samuels given your relationship with Mr Levy.' Henrik replied watching her carefully.

'Henrik my relationship with him will not affect my judgement I assure you, it has not done in the past and it will not now. We assigned departments to each other when this pairing came about did we not? So AAU is my department I will take charge of this situation.' She replied.

'Miss Samuels, I can't let you...' Hanssen replied.

'Fine!' Evelyn said.

She stalked out of the office and out of the building, she pulled out her phone, unlocked it and chose a name in her phone book. The phone rang several times before ringing off. It went to voice mail. Evelyn furious began to speak.

'I know what you've done Fraser, I am not an idiot. You could have Mr Levy deported and it would not make me love him any less or feel for you any more. Spitting your dummy out will cause you more trouble then me Fraser. If you don't leave me and my friends alone I will see to it that not only your reputation is left in tatters but that of your idiotic daughter too, who I have a very detailed report on from her time at Holby.' She put the phone down and breathed. Now it was a matter of waiting.

'Where's this come from?' Sacha asked as him and Jac batted the quad bike between one another.

'A private joke.' Jac said watching it in thought. The crumpled up paper still in her pocket. She was surprised that Evelyn hadn't told Sacha all about her escapades at the party, then again, Jac thought Evelyn the type to respect others privacy.

'Can you not remember who could have complained?' said Jac.

'No, I've never been anything but myself.' said Sacha.

'Maybe that's the problem.' replied Jac. Raising her eyebrows at him.

Sacha shot her a dirty look.

'It was a joke!' Jac said throwing her hands up.

* * *

><p>Jac found a package on her desk when she headed up to her office leaving Sacha on his own at the table. It was a square box, white cardboard. She looked at it for a moment there was no note. No nothing around it. It smelled sweet she opened it and smirked to herself.<p>

Inside was a cookie, iced in the same green as her dress had been with the words 'Trust Me'. Jac shook her head and smirked, she wondered whether Elliot had been in yet or not, probably not as Elliot would have smelt the thing a mile off. Jac looked at it again. This time she felt annoyed angry. Why was a complete stranger sending her things like this, he didn't even know her, she didn't know him and she didn't want to. Look what happened when she got to know people.

'Hey, do you fancy helping me with Mrs Newman's Cardiomyoplasty surgery later?' Evelyn said popping her head around the door. Jac looked up at her breaking her thoughts.

'Yeah.' she said sounding a little lost.

'You ok?' Evelyn asked her.

'Yeah,' she replied glancing at the box. 'How's everything with Sacha?' she asked.

'No news yet, Is he still downstairs?' Evelyn asked.

'He was when I left.' Jac said. 'You know what it's about don't you?' Jac said watching Evelyn carefully, she could tell there was something more then just Sacha's job she was thinking about.

'I might do.' Evelyn said. She came into the office and closed the door sitting down opposite Jac on the table. She pulled the box along towards her that was on the table without even asking her, before she could protest. Evelyn smiled and looked up at Jac who folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Giving the impression she was thoroughly unimpressed. 'He doesn't give up easily you know.' she said watching Jac.

'So what do you know?' Jac said dismissing what Evelyn had said.

Evelyn looked at her and then back to the ground, nervously out of the window, saying nothing, trying to deny it. Jac looked at her, a steely gaze that told Evelyn Jac was going to get it out of her one way or another.

'You remember I told you I was a member or the 'affairs with older men's club'?' Evelyn began, Jac nodded and thought of making a joke about Evelyn having a thing for grey hair but seeing the torment on her face she forgot it. 'Where do I start...' Evelyn said hitting her head with her hands. Jac looked curious. 'My dad's friend and major shareholder at the jam thing, began showing me who to mix with then I was at Med-School, so that when I finished, I knew how to keep up with the business and yadayadayada, you know what I mean. Anyway at one meeting I met Sir Fraser, we flirted and we had sex, that was it, it wasn't even good sex, I was young and stupid and I thought it's what I was supposed to do. You couldn't even really call it an affair, or rather I wouldn't, I was a bit of a loner before I met Edward and it was the contact more then anything else, stress relief. Then I moved away.. As soon as I returned to Holby though I told him to keep it professional, now however he's come after me several times. It's not about love, or even lust, not many people know him. He's spoiled, just like his daughter. If he doesn't get what he wants he tries to force it. That's why Sacha has had a complaint made. Hanssen told me that it came from Sir Fraser who apparently got a letter. It's bullshit. He thinks if Sacha is out of the way he will get exactly what he wants.' said Evelyn angrily.

'What are you going to do?' Jac said.

'Oh I've already done all I can, I can do a lot more damage to Fraser then he can to me.' replied Evelyn. She sighed and brought her fingers to her lips, it was an angry face, in that moment Jac saw something in Evelyn that she thought had the potential to be quite scary.

'Are you going to tell Sacha?' Jac asked, uncrossing her arms and stretching them.

'I don't know, I don't know if I should. I've got so many mistakes in my past, I don't want to scare him away.' Evelyn said, Jac watched her as she sighed and breathed deeply a true moment of weakness, Evelyn didn't know what to do, she looked genuinely torn, scared. She shook her head.

'Don't tell him, if everything works out what's the point?' said Jac. 'Oh and you can give him this!' Jac said pushing the cookie towards Evelyn.

'He really won't give up you know. He never has done yet.' Evelyn said looking at Jac.

'He has never met the Naylor before.' she smirked at her. 'What's the deal with you and Edward?' Jac asked curiously, mimicking the question Evelyn had asked of her about Sacha.

'We were both loners at med-school that's about it. Edward pulled this massive prank at one of the parties and I was the only one that found it funny, we were friends after that. That's about it, nothing else.' She replied smiling. Laughing at the memory of the prank.

'Ah Mr Levy, I thought I might find you down here.' the icy tones of Mr Hanssen as he approached the table where Sacha still sat. Staring at the quad-bike and pushing it around. He looked up at Hanssen. Henrik had the affect on those around him like a winter chill, Sacha felt he should have a cloak to draw around him as he approached the table. Like a naughty school boy awaiting the punishment from the head master. Sacha sat up straight but kept his head hung low.

'It seems Mr Levy, you have been saved once again, it seems a mistake has been made. The patient merely made the comments in passing but they were taken the wrong way, on further inspection this has been a very big mistake and those in charge express their apologies.' Hanssen said looking at down through his spectacles at him.

'Really?' Sacha said looking up.

'Well unless you can think of a reason a patient should of complained Mr Levy.' Hanssen replied.

Sacha positively beamed and stood up then without thinking pulled Mr Hanssen into a hug, Henrik coughed, flushed and embarrassed. He looked at Sacha with an icy stare.

'Sorry.' Sacha mumbled not daring to look Hanssen in the face for fear he might turn to stone.

'Now Mr Levy, I expect to see you back on your ward in five minutes no more.' he said turning to stalk off.

Sacha came steaming through AAU, he face like thunder as he stormed into his office where Evelyn was stood eating her apple, she looked at him and backed off a little, worried. Sacha smiled and grabbed her kissing her fiercely. Relief washed over Evelyn as he held her face in his hands. He let go and beamed at her.

'I don't know what you did you wonderful woman but thank you.' he said watching her.

'Oh, ok.' Evelyn said open mouthed watching him, taken aback, flattered, happy, emotions passed over her in one go, in particular relief. 'What happened?' she asked pretending not to know.

'Hanssen said they got the wrong end of the stick.' said Sacha. 'So I'm back.' he smiled and walked off to get his scrubs back on.


	13. Singing and Baking

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>'I was wondering,' Sacha said his arms wrapped around Evelyn's waist as they stood outside the hospital he kissed her lightly, she liked it when he did that. 'if you fancied spending the day with me and the kids tomorrow, you've never really met them properly have you.' he said smiling at her. Evelyn looked at him a little taken aback.<p>

It was common knowledge on the wards of Holby that Evelyn didn't like children, she didn't mind entertaining them, she didn't mind operating on them but she didn't have a maternal bone in her body.

'I know you don't like children.' Sacha said rolling his eyes.

'Sacha,' she said putting a finger to his lips. 'I'd love too.' she smiled. 'Besides they're your kids.'

'Oh and that affects you severe dislike and fear of children?' he asked laughing.

'Definitely, goes for friends children too, besides I think you'll find I am excellent at entertaining children, they seem to quite like me. I just never wanted any.' she said smiling and hugging him. It was chilly outside, getting into the middle of November. Evelyn had obviously seen Daniel around and she had met Becca and Rachael once or twice at social gatherings.

The nights were getting darker and the air ever colder. Jac Naylor sat in her office trying to forget about the pile of small toy quad bikes she had thrown away in the past month. She was hoping the perpetrator would have gotten the message by now.

She was busy writing up a patients notes when suddenly the phone rang. Jac watched it for a moment and then picked it up. 'Go to the window' a voice said, a familiar voice. Jac put the phone down and looked at it for a moment. Now curious she stood up and walked over to the window in the office peering out of it she could see far below a crudely made sign on the tarmac made out of tiny toy quads, Hi it read. Jac looked to the left and saw a broad shouldered dark haired man standing looking up searching for her face in the window which he wouldn't be able to find anyway.

The phone suddenly rang again. 'I won't go away.' a man said.

'Sorry who is this?' Jac said irritated.

'Sorry, playing that game are we, Edward, Edward Travis, we met once, I'm a royal idiot, your court jester my queen of ice.' he said down the phone. Jac smirked.

'Your mad!' she replied.

'Come down.' he said.

'No' she replied flatly, coldly.

'I'll stay here all night if that's what it takes.' he replied.

'You'll be waiting a long time.' Jac replied. Jac knew why she was resisting so hard, she didn't want to feel what she was feeling, she had been hurt too badly, cut too deeply, she didn't want to feel again, she didn't want to open her heart for another idiot to stamp all over. Jac Naylor knew her flaws but she couldn't take someone else knowing her again and leaving her for them.

'OH JACCY WELL YOU CAME AND I STOLE YOU A BIKEY THEN YOU IGNORED MY CAKES OH JACCY, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU SAY GOOD BYE I SAY HELLO HELLO HELLO!' Suddenly Jac heard someone singing very loudly outside the hospital. He was going to wake the patients up and cause a scene. He carried on going off on tangents into random songs. He was halfway through singing Yellow by Coldplay when Jac came out into the cold appearing in front of him, arms crossed unimpressed.

'I knew you'd come out.' he said smiling.

'Look, Edward.' Jac said taking a few steps towards him. 'I don't like you, take the hint and go away!' she said and turned to walk back into the hospital.

'IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND I'M THE FIRST IN LINE...' he began singing again.

'Will you shut up!' Jac hissed at him turning to face him.

'TAKE A CHANCE ON ME!' he sang even louder.

'Fine! What do you want!' Jac said leaning on her left leg and watching him eyes narrowed so he understood she wasn't doing this because she wanted too.

'Why did you never call?' Edward said, he stuck out his bottom lip in mock sadness.

'You really don't know?' Jac said rolling her eyes sighing and shifting her weight.

'Oh come on you had just as much fun as me that night.' He said throwing his arms open.

'That doesn't mean I had the fun with you.' She said coldly. 'Now if were done.' she turned and he stopped her.

'One drink! One drink that's all I'm asking, then I'll leave you alone.' He said quickly. Jac could see the nervousness in his face now, his eyes were betraying him, he hadn't mastered the same mask Jac had yet.

'No.' Jac said.

'If you don't I'll come back with a CD player and the whole of ABBA's greatest hits.' Edward said smirking at her. He wasn't joking.

'Fine!' Jac said giving in. 'I finish at 8oclock tomorrow.' she said crossing her arms again and sighing, it was like drawing blood from a stone. Edward turned to walk away and Jac thought he was playing games with her as he got to the car. She waited to see his response.

'I'll pick you up from here!' he shouted to her. Starting the car and pulling it round to where Jac stood on the path. 'Wait!' Jac said as he started to drive off.

'Where did you get my number?' she said narrowing her eyes at him.

'That is need to know.' he replied tapping his nose.

'Evelyn' Jac said through gritted teeth.

'Please don't murder her, I'd like a drink before you get arrested.' Edward said to her, smirking at the expression on her face. He drove off smiling, turning his radio up as loud as it would go.

Jac walked back into the hospital a smile that she couldn't suppress crossing her face. One drink that was all, one drink and she could walk away.

* * *

><p>'Sacha what's wrong?' Evelyn asked as they stood in Sacha's kitchen, the kids sat in the front room as Evelyn was washing up from dinner. It was half 12.<p>

'It seems Ma Levy has a nasty bout of the flu and she needs some supplies taking round.' he sighed. 'We shouldn't be too long.' he said smiling at her.

'We why we?' Evelyn asked 'What's the point in taking them round, they might catch it.' she finished.

'Oh thank you.' Sacha said putting his hands on her shoulders. 'I've got a list here of what you need to get her.'

'Woah no!' Evelyn said, Sacha looked taken aback. 'I've met your mother, you can take the stuff round, I will watch them!' she said gesturing to the kids.

'You sure?' Sacha said a little surprised.

'Sure go on.' replied Evelyn smiling.

'Guys, I need to nip around to Grandma's she's not very well, superdad needs to save the day. I am going to leave you with Evelyn for a while ok. Be nice!' he smiled at his children. He kissed each of them and then walked out into the hallway. 'I'll see you later.' he said kissing her and leaving. Evelyn walked back into the living room. Rachel was busy watching the watching the tv and Becca sat helping Daniel draw. Evelyn found waves of calm rolled over her but she was still extremely nervous.

'So.' she said sitting down in the arm chair opposite Rachael who stopped and turned to her. 'What do you want to do?' she asked them.

'You won't want to do what we want.' Rachael retorted turning back to the TV.

'Try me?' Evelyn replied.

'You won't want to do it!' Rachael retorted eyes not leaving the screen.

'Tell me?' Evelyn said watching them both as Becca shot Rachael a knowing look. Evelyn felt a bit nervous now wondering what was up their sleeves.

'Baking, cooking, making cakes.' Rachael said eyeing her.

Evelyn started laughing. 'That's it!' she said. 'Well of course we can do that! Seriously I say we can do anything and that's what you want to do.' she said.

'We never get to bake, mummy never has the time, our step dad is rubbish and Dad's not very good at cooking.' Said Becca, eyeing Rachael as though she had said something she shouldn't.

'Ah well I used to be a chef.' Evelyn said in a mocking tone.

'No you didn't, your lying.' said Rachael rolling her eyes at Evelyn. Evelyn jumped up and went to hunt in Sacha's kitchen for ingredients, she found nothing not even a set of scales. Evelyn sighed hands on hips and looked down at her watch.

'What's up?' Rachael asked as Evelyn came back into the front room.

'Cupboards are bare.' Evelyn replied, Beccas face fell. 'But we'll just have to go and buy some supplies.' Evelyn said smiling at them.

They were all loaded up into Evelyn's car which wasn't really made for children but the girls seemed to enjoy being in a flashy car. The kids were all strapped in the back together. Evelyn wasn't used to driving kids around and thought it best they all stayed in the back. No fighting.

'Your dads new girlfriend aren't you?' said Rachael. 'Becca saw you kissing at work.'

'Yes I am.' Evelyn replied not taking her eyes off the road until she heard whispering in the back, she looked in the mirror and saw Becca nudging Rachael and shaking her head.

Are you rich?' Rachael blurted out. Becca shot her sister a dirty look. 'Mummy says your rich and that she can't understand what someone with as much money as you would see in Dad.' she finished.

Becca folded her arms obviously upset with her sister.

Evelyn felt angry that Sacha's ex-wife had been talking about him like that in front of his children, she had never met the woman. She was upset also that she would make such a judgement, that she had such a low opinion of her ex-husband.

'You dad is an amazing man Rachael.' Evelyn started keeping her tone steady and calm, light. 'Just because I have money it doesn't mean I'm blind.' she smiled giggling at the girls.

Sacha was wrong he wasn't going to be an hour, four hours later he was turning the key in the door to find the smell of baked goods hitting him like a tidal wave. If he hadn't just come from his mothers he would have suspected she had come round. The smells were different to when his mother had been baking though. There wasn't the many different flavours and spices in the air.

He stepped through the door and into the living room to find Daniel asleep on the couch, he pulled the blanket up over his sons shoulders and watched him for a moment before turning his attention to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway smiling, the kitchen table was covered in cakes and icing, Becca and Rachael sat at the table talking animatedly to Evelyn who was washing up. Each of them had flower and icing all over there clothing, there hands and even around their mouths. The centre piece of the table was a cake with a crudely iced on Superdad. Sacha beamed.

'What's all this then?' he asked entering the kitchen.

'Dad!' Becca said running up and hugging her father tightly. It was this sort of gesture that separated her from her sister, who merely looked around and said hello. Rachael was independent whereas her sister was quiet and reclusive.

'Having fun are we?' He said smirking to Evelyn who turned to smile at him. Sacha looked at her she like the girls had flour and icing all over her.

'Done!' Becca said loudly.

'Dad! Dad! You have to try this one first!' Rachael said handing her dad a cake.

'No this one!' Becca said. Both of them thrusting cakes at Sacha.

Evelyn dried her hands and turned to look at the squabbling siblings. 'Girls why don't you go and clean up and then, I reckon we can all have some cake.' She smiled at them. The girls looked at their dad for a moment and then took off up the stairs.

'So hows Ma Levy?' she said looking at Sacha.

'Oh she'll be ok.' Sacha said. 'You didn't have to do all this you know.' He said looking up from the table at her.

'I know,' she said wrapping her arms around his neck. 'But I wanted to.' said Evelyn.

'You've got some stuff just there...' Sacha said moving a stray hair of her face. His fingers tingled a little with anticipation and he felt a warmth spread through him. He kissed her a soft forceful kiss that conveyed so much more then just love, a wanting. He pushed her against the kitchen counter a little her back digging into the sideboard. Sacha would have quite happily taken her right there and then.

'Down boy..' she said breaking the kiss and smirking. She looked towards the open door to the living room and Sacha moved back from her sighing. 'Go and check how they're getting on.' smiled Evelyn.

'Did you have fun today?' Said Sacha speaking to the girls who were stood pulling fresh jumpers on and brushing their hair out.

'Yeah of course we did.' said Rachael rolling her eyes at her dad.

'Dad, Evelyn took us shopping and she bought some films and said we can have pizza and popcorn!' she said sitting next to her dad and giving him a cuddle. 'I like her.' Becca said squeezing her dad tighter around his middle. Sacha smiled.

'It's called a sleep over DUH!' said Rachael 'and you only like her because she bought you that bracelet!' she added watching her sister and rolling her eyes.

'Where will she sleep?' Becca asked curiously, Sacha gave Rachael a look that told her to be quiet and inquired about the bracelet, it was nothing expensive, a bit of pink string with some plastic jewels on it but the gesture had been nice.

'They are asleep at last!' Sacha said coming back down the stairs looking a little exhausted. Evelyn was in the kitchen again fixing them a drink and had just finished dividing up and storing away the biscuits the girls and Daniel had made. The kitchen table was cleared and the empty Pizza boxes, from their home made cinema-fest were at the back door, the television playing away to itself.

'Thank you again for today.' he said smiling at her, standing behind her as she added sugar to the coffees, he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck lovingly. Evelyn lent her head back into him, Sacha needed to stop that now. She turned around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck.

'I enjoyed myself.' she said.

'And I was enjoying myself.' Sacha said looking at her and smirking. Evelyn cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Everyone's asleep.' said Sacha placing his hands under her thighs and hoisting her onto the kitchen side.

'Sacha.' Evelyn protested a little but not a lot, he kissed her, this time with passion and force. She felt him pressing himself against her and couldn't help throwing her head back as a feeling of ecstasy raced through her, it spread from her middle out like fire making everywhere twice as sensitive. Sacha took the opportunity and started kissing her neck, nibbling her ear. Evelyn couldn't cope with that and let out a soft moan. She wrapped her legs tightly around him crossing them at the back and squeezing him closer with her thighs. Sacha let out a low moan and Evelyn kissed him again biting his bottom lip and lightly drawing it away from his mouth. Evelyn watched him a grin dancing on her face at Sacha's expression he clumsily lifted her off the counter and moved her quickly to the table, he kissed her again his lips pressed hard against her.

Evelyn tugged at his shirt opening buttons, she didn't try to throw it off she just wanted the skin to skin contact. Sacha fiddled with the buttons on Evelyn's shirt whilst she kissed his neck, 'not helping.' he mumbled finally undoing the last of her buttons and taking in the bubblegum pink bra she had on. Sacha let out another moan. Evelyn tugged at his belt and as he undid it she wriggled out of her jeans in a most unlady like fashion. Sat on the table top in her underwear Sacha smirked. She crossed her legs back behind him and pulling him back towards her. Evelyn threw her head back in pure pleasure as Sacha kissed her neck again, trailing kisses from her ears, down her chin and onto her neck. Evelyn moaned again, she wanted him, she needed him now. Evelyn dug her nails hard into Sacha's back as he ran a hand up her thigh. He hissed a little, it seemed a mixture of pleasure and pain and Evelyn did it again enjoying the affect. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him again. She didn't want to wait any more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm still trying to gage just how racey I can be on here, if anyone found the writing offensive or too much tell me and I'll tone it back down, or if you want more please tell me in the review and I can up my game a little. I think that is pretty tame as far as what I have written down in my notebook goes =P<em>**


	14. You Deserve To Be Happy'

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>'Are you serious? You actually stole their boat?' Jac said staring at Edward in disbelief. 'Why?'<p>

'I don't know I just felt like it. Those things are so boring there not like 'normal' parties.' said Edward.

Jac watched him curiously, Edward smiled at the fact Jac was beginning to get curious about him, she had originally arrived at the restaurant a sulky expression on her face, arms crossed, fully resisting. For the first half hour she was monosyllabic, refusing to engage in proper conversation with him. Then Edward told a story he thought might break the ice, the same thing Evelyn had referenced to. The boating incident.

'What do you mean normal parties?' Jac said.

'Well if you..' Jac raised her eyebrows at him. 'Ok not you, if Evelyn organised a work party, it wouldn't be all suits and ties and how dyou do's. It would be fun and silly, cheesy DJ, stupid cocktails not champagne and vol-au-vents!' he said. Jac could agree with him their she had been at the Halloween party. 'This guy she's going out with, he works at the hospital right?' Edward said suddenly looking very serious.

'Yeah, he's a doctor.' Jac replied.

'He's not just after her money is he? Like Bobby?' Edward asked. Concern for his old friend was clear on his face, Jac watched him for a moment. 'I'm just concerned, you didn't know her before that woman, she cut Evelyn off from everything she enjoyed. Evelyn settled because she doesn't think she's good enough.' he said anger in his voice.

'I really don't think you have to worry about her with Mr Levy, he had the hots for her long before he knew how much money she had.' Jac replied. She watched him for a moment, not understanding the expression on his face properly. As the waitress came over with more drinks, Edward slipped her a twenty pound note a tip, the bill wasn't due yet. It was a big tip but he winked at her. Jac scoffed. Edward looked at her curious.

'Do you just throw money at everything?' she said coldly.

'No the best things are most definitely free.' He smiled back. He kept wringing his hands nervously, it was the way Jac was sitting the expression on her face made him think she was bored, Edward never wanted anyone to be bored with him.

'Stand up,' he said to Jac. Jac looked at him shocked at the order. There was music tinkling away and she was worried he might want her to dance.

'Come on.' he said and he stood up holding a hand out, no one was watching yet. 'Do you trust me?' he said holding a hand out. Mimicking Aladdin from the Disney film, he thought Jac wouldn't get the reference but she did and throwing her napkin down on the table stood up batting his hand away.

'What?' she said folding her arms and staring at him. Edward wrung his hands nervously again, he watched her, he looked around people were starting to look and it was making Jac uncomfortable.

'What!' she said throwing her arms up.

Edward took the opportunity and seized her free hand and her bag of the table 'Run!' he said. And pulled her out of the restaurant, Jac had no choice but to follow as the angry manager tried to chase after them. They ran and ran, finally stopping outside a pub. Out of breath they stopped and watched one another. Jac started laughing clutching at her side where she had stitch.

'What the hell was that!' she said.

'I like to keep things exciting!' said Edward he walked a little towards some railings overlooking a playing field. He lent against it casually, Jac watched him for a moment and then crossed over to him. Edward looked out onto the field, he smiled, sighed and looked at her.

'What?' she asked, touching her hair and her face to see if there was anything wrong. He looked at her again and then he put a hand to her face. Jac tried to shrug him off but he held it there looking into her eyes.

'You deserve to be happy Jac, you know that don't you.' He said, Jac shook his hand away from her face and began to walk off. 'No wait!' he said he lurched forward and grabbed her wrists, his hand wrapped around it easily he was strong.

'I'm not saying, I'm going to make you happy. I'm just saying you should take more risks.' said Edward.

'I hold life and death in my hands every day.' Jac said narrowing her eyes at him.

'I mean you should take more risks with your own life Jac, we've all been hurt. You've got to take chances.' he said looking at her.

'You don't even know me.' Jac replied.

'I know enough.' Edward replied watching her intently.

'You know nothing, you've spent what an evening with me and now you think that you know me, you think your some sort of psychiatrist.' Jac said walking away from him.

'Jac wait,' he said following her. He grabbed her wrists again and this time when she turned he grabbed her face and kissed her. Jac was surprised, surprised that he did it but also surprised that she was kissing him back. Realising what she was doing she pulled away from him looked at him and scoffed.

'Textbook.' she said.

'Jac, wait. Look, we'll start again, no judgements, no schemes, just boring old me and boring old you, we'll go out on a real date and get to know each other.' he looked up desperation in his eyes to find Jac was smirking at him. She kissed him again. Then turned walking off.

'I'm going home now. I'm going to take a taxi home. I'll see you around.' she said a smirk dancing across her face as she turned her back on him and headed down the street.

Edward did a small victory dance in the street pumping his fist and sliding like he was in an old musical.

'Stop that!' said Jac as she walked away from him a smile dancing on her face.

* * *

><p>'So how did your date go?' Evelyn said meeting Jac in the corridor of CTU.<p>

'How do know about that?' Jac said annoyed. 'I thought you two weren't even that good friends!'

'He txt me asking me what your favourite flowers were. I said I didn't know.' Evelyn replied.

Jac stared at her for a moment. Then a smile was on her face.

'Second date then?' Evelyn smiled back.

'How did it go with the kids?' Jac asked ignoring Evelyn's question.

'Actually it went rather well, surprisingly.' Evelyn said. She smirked a little at the memories of last night. A warmth spread through her again and she was pretty sure she was blushing. Jac ignored it though.

'Why surprisingly?' she asked.

'Don't like kids, don't want kids.' Evelyn replied.

'And what now your changing your mind?' Jac said curiously.

'No, no I've never wanted them ever! Just surprised at how well it went, I'm good with kids but well there Sacha's kids it's different.' Evelyn said looking at Jac. Jac understood, she could imagine had she left with Joseph she would feel the same. Jac looked like she wanted to ask Evelyn something but seemed to think better of it.

'You seem happy this morning.' Chrissie said to Sacha as he handed Daniel over to her.

'OW GOD DAMMIT!' a shout came from inside her house. 'Oh Sacha, hi, fancy a drink?' said Dan coming to the front door.

'I'm sure Sacha's busy,' Chrissie began.

'Nonsense,' Dan said inviting his fellow doctor in. 'So what did my little man get up to yesterday!' Dan said cheerily to Daniel. Chrissie watched him and looked to Sacha who was still smiling. Sacha found being in the house didn't bother him half as much as it had done a few months before. He actually didn't mind it. His heart no longer fluttered when Chrissie spoke to him. He looked at her glad she was happy, although at the moment she looked exhausted.

'Just doing some DIY.' Dan said puffing out his chest as they went into the living room.

'So I see.' Sacha replied, there was flat pack furniture all over the floor.

'So, hows life?' Dan said. Sacha felt a little awkward he tended to stay out of Dan's way he mainly spoke to Chrissie.

'Good,' Sacha said seriously as Chrissie disappeared to make a drink. 'Ooh that reminds me.' Sacha said and he jumped up taking a Tupperware tub into Chrissie.

'Daniel, made you these.' he said smiling as he put it on the kitchen side.

'Daniel?' Chrissie said raising her eyebrows at him.

'Well he had a little help.' Sacha said sheepishly.

'I thought you couldn't bake?' Chrissie said opening the lid and looking in.

'Actually, Becca and Rachael helped, and Evelyn.' he said sheepishly. Looking at the ground and merely glancing at Chrissie.

'So things are good then.' Chrissie smiled at him.

'Yes, yes they are.' Sacha smiled.

'Good, I'm glad.' Chrissie said patting Sacha's hand. 'You deserve it Sacha.' she smiled at him and he pulled her into a warm friendly hug. Chrissie had never felt any attraction towards Sacha, he had in the beginning just been a sperm donor. After a while though he had become a friend, more of an older brother figure then anything else. Chrissie knew she could trust Sacha with her life, with her son, with her heart to an extent. Chrissie had never felt for Sacha the way he had felt for her though. She was glad to see him happy though and it did make her feel happy.


	15. Someones Hero Someones Victim

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>Jac and Evelyn were not having the best of days. Evelyn had a stack of paperwork to finish and was running between two wards frantically, she certainly didn't need her 16 year old patient running away from her and hopping in a lift. Jac on the other hand was full to bursting on CTU, the beds were all full, Sahira had called in sick, so she was left with Greg and Oliver. She had no time to mess around today. No time at all.<p>

Jac was surprised when she saw Evelyn come running down the corridor after her patient and then banging on the lift door frantically, it was a strange act of anger and discomposure that Evelyn rarely displayed. 'It's not coming back' Jac said as Evelyn watched the flashing sign at the top of the lift that told her it had gone straight down to the basement.

'No time.' Evelyn said and she turned to run. Jac sensing an emergency followed her.

'What are you doing?' Evelyn asked.

'Helping.' Jac replied.

'Ok, he's got a severe cut to his arm that's bleeding a lot. We went to put the stitches in and he ran off, He's blacked out though and vomited, porters arrived to take him for a scan and he darted shouting something about people trying to get him.' Evelyn said rapidly as they ran down the stairs.

'Eddi was following me but Mr Bertram threw up on her.' Evelyn added.

'Just one of those days.' Jac said.

As they headed down to the basement. Knowing the lift hadn't stopped on any floors other then that on it's way down Evelyn knew he must be down here.

'Aaron' she said into the darkness of the basement of the hospital, even in the daylight the energy saving bulbs barely lit the hallway. Evelyn felt the same knot of panic in her stomach as her and Jac made their way down the corridor checking each of the storage closets as they went. There was one last room at the end of the hall. He must be in there.

'Bad Doctors, your not gunna take me, I don't take anything lying down.' Aaron said his eyes darting from Jac to Evelyn as they entered the room.

'Aaron we just want to help.' Evelyn said calmly.

'Help? Ha I know your game, the secrets are staying up here though, you idiots think I'll talk.' he replied his voice shaking.

Evelyn took her eyes of him to look at Jac for a second and Aaron made a run for it. He was burly for a 16 year old. Rugby player shoulders, he was round and podgy, clearly a gamer. He knocked Jac out of the way easily, who fell and hit her head on a table. Evelyn tried to stop him but he ran for the door, Evelyn pulled on it trying to not allow him to shut it, he was stronger then Evelyn though and had more leverage. He pulled it shut hard and locked it a snapped in half broom handle through the hole meant for a padlock, they couldn't get out, they were trapped.

Jac woke up her head pounding, it felt a little tight and she found sticking strips and a gauze strip strapped to it. She peered into the darkness. A small dirty window at the back of the room let in a little light. She was looking for Evelyn she must be in here. Her head hurt as she sat up. Then she spotted her. Evelyn was shaking from head to toe, there was blood on her clothes, on her hands. Jac thought the worst at first and looked around for another body, the room wasn't too big though, a body would have stood out and there was nothing.

Jac watched her for a moment, she was muttering something under her breath, shaking and rocking. She'd never seen her look so dishevelled, even when presented with the worst of patients Evelyn always remained composed. Jac was worried now, worried something truly awful had happened as she noticed the blood on Evelyn's tights, the way her eyes looked. As Jac scooted closer to her though she saw that the door had scratch marks on it. The blood was coming from Evelyn's hands, her nails and knuckles where she had been clawing at the door to get out. Currently she was scratching her arms, they were red and raw. She had three deep scratch marks on her face, self inflicted.

'Evelyn.' Jac said moving forward. 'Evelyn are you ok?' stupid question thought Jac. She clearly wasn't she looked up at her for a moment her eyes glazed over. Jac watched her, she looked like terror incarnate.

'Aaron you have to let us out!' Jac shouted pounding on the door. It was no use, he either wasn't listening or he wasn't there. Jac looked around in the dark, there must be something in here they could utilise. It was full of odd bits and pieces then Jac saw it must have been where the kitchen kept their extra supplies, there were bottles of cooking oil and utensils scattered around.

Jac looked around she didn't know how the hell she was going to get anyone's attention down here, it might just me a matter of waiting. She looked at Evelyn she knew she was scared of the dark but she never realised how bad it was.

_'When I was at boarding school, these girls found out I was scared of the dark. One of them had given me a little lamp to read with being nice and the rest of them figured it out. One night they locked me in the dark in the linen closest. I thought I was going to die. They made all these noises outside like something really scary was happening, rattling on the door sticking there hands through the holes. Then they stopped, covered the door with a blanket and went to sleep. Bobby thought it was hilarious, I broke my leg once climbing out of a window because she thought it would be funny to lock me in one of the smaller rooms.'_ Jac remembered the story well, it hadn't left her.

'Sacha has Evelyn come back yet?' Eddi asked as the Doctor stood nursing a patient.

'No not yet.' Sacha said cheerily Eddi looked concerned and went to look out in the corridors to see if she could find her. Aaron Bromovitch came wandering back up the corridor staring at his hands, he didn't say anything.

'Aaron are you ok?' asked Eddi putting a hand on the boys back and guiding him toward the ward. He nodded in response and then sat back on the bed.

'Shut up.' he said quietly. Eddi looked at him curiously after a few moments she began stitching up his arm and got a porter to take him for his scans.

'Have you seen Jac?' Ollie said arriving on AAU,

'No.' said Eddi, 'Why is she missing?' she asked.

'She's been gone about 3 hours now, she only came down for coffee.' he said looking around curiously.

'You know Evelyn's been gone for a while now too.' Eddi said suspiciously.

Ollie was just about to tell her Jac didn't swing that way when Aaron suddenly let out a growl and lept at Ollie.

'Your one of them!' he snarled.

'Woah big fella..' Oliver said. Aaron let go of him and sat back down shaking his head. 'Fun never stops.' he said to Eddi heading off. Eddi nodded but looked worried at Aaron. She went back to the nurses station and called Evelyn's phone several times to no avail.

'Your girlfriend is for it when I see her.' Eddi said watching Aaron out of the corner of her eye. He was acting very odd.

'She's still not back yet?' Sacha said looking a little worried. Eddi shook her head.

'Have you taken a look at him yet?' She asked Sacha gesturing to Aaron. 'Can you now?' she said as Sacha shook his head.

As they approached Aaron was mumbling to himself. Mumbling rapidly.

'We did a bad thing, we did a bad thing.' He kept saying over and over again. It was a rapid deterioration from the boy who had come through the doors several hours earlier, Eddi was starting to get concerned Sacha at first laughed it off.

'We've all done bad things son.' he said smiling and then he looked up from he chart and noticed his patients eyes darting around the room, 'We need to get someone from psych down here.' he said to Eddi. Eddi watched and listened though ignoring Sacha. She had a feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

'We did something bad, not my fault though, no no, not our fault, they made us, yeah they made us, they were bad anyway, a spy always knows, we always know.' he mumbled.

'What do you know/' Eddi asked coming down to his level and looking in his eyes. 'Aaron what do you know?'

'Spy's always know.' He clapped a hand to his mouth and then seemed to bat it away. 'We know when the bad guys are onto us, were not stupid. Wasn't our fault though. Not our fault her head hurts.' He said. Sacha looked to Eddi, he didn't feel the same fear yet that Eddi felt, images of Evelyn lying on the ground with a cracked skull. Alone.

'Who?' Eddi said. 'Who?' she repeated.

'Boss said she's bad, she's chasing me, I locked em away, Boss says I did a good job.' He rocked a little biting his fingernails. 'Lock the witches up in the dungeons that's what they taught me.' said Aaron.

'Sacha we need to go down to the basement now.' She said. A pleading in her eyes for him to understand that she was worried that they needed too.

'Freida can you handle hear for a while?' Sacha asked, sure Freida replied barely looking up from her patient notes the ward was no where near as busy as it had been.

'Why?' Sacha said as they walked down the corridor.

'I've got a feeling he's hurt someone.' Eddi said. Sacha suddenly looked very solemn and serious and went into serious Doctor mode watching Eddi.

Jac was trying desperately to pry the door open, she was clammy and sweating, her eyes watering in the dusty darkness.

'Help!' she tried hearing the footsteps her voice was cracked and hoarse from shouting.

'That's Jac!' Sacha said to Eddi and they ran down the end of the corridor. Eddi quicker then Sacha pulled the broom out and opened the door. Jac collapsed against the open door, head pounding and feeling a little dizzy.

'Evelyn's in there.' said Jac.

'Miss Naylor.' said Eddi 'I think you should wait for us'.

'I'm fine! Sort her out!' Jac said a little dizzily, she didn't want to wait around, she didn't want to see Evelyn in the full light because she was scared of what she would see, she didn't want to have to see her friend, because that's what she was now. She was scared to see how she would look. Jac had seen all sorts of patients she had seen them scared, she had watched people worry over their relatives but she had never seen anyone look so truly terrified so broken. Even when people were dying they didn't have that same look in their eyes. Jac took herself up to CTU and let Greg examine her head, she told him slowly what had happened and then she went back to her work as though nothing had happened, she couldn't concentrate though. Jac didn't know it yet but it was the lack of concentration that would soon be saving Evelyn for a second time.

'Evelyn.' Eddi said kneeling in the dimly lit room in front of her. Sacha was a little scared to look. He stood at the back of the room an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes threatening to water as he looked at the wreck that was his girlfriend.

'Sacha!' Eddi said. Eddi words seemed to shake him and he returned to Doctor mode.

'Come on.' he said him and Eddi both taking an elbow and helping her up. The escape of the room seemed to shake Evelyn from her daze and she didn't look at them, she wouldn't tears silently rolled down her face. She walked slowly down the corridor.

'Sacha maybe we should treat her down here.' Eddi said. Sacha cocked his head at her curiously.

'No, Eddi I'm fine, I just need to wash up.' Evelyn said shrugging them both of her arms and straightening herself up, she walked a few steps and then lent against the door breathing deeply.

'Come on.' Sacha said putting an arm around her waist, Eddi walked off ahead. She needed to get security around Aarons bed. Evelyn leant on Sacha a little, her legs weak. As soon as the lift hit AAU she stood up straight though. She looked like she'd been attacked. She walked quickly away from the lift and too the on call room leaving Sacha to stare after her a moment.

She stood in the on call room, she was furious with herself. How could she have gone so completely too pieces. She couldn't remember anything, her hands were hurting, her face was hurting. The last thing she remembered was dressing Jac's head and then a realisation hit her that she was trapped like an icy hand over her heart. Everything after that was blank until the moment she had seen the look of utter pity on Eddi's face. Tears rolled down her face, she cried for a moment and then composed herself, her hair was all over the place so she took the bobble she normally kept in her pocket and pulled it to the side, tying it there. She was trying to hide the scratches on her face. How had she done them. Her hands were hurting a lot.

Suddenly Sacha came in closing the door softly behind him. His mouth was somewhere between a weak smile and sadness. He looked at her, she turned away from him. It was stupid and childish, her fear, her terror, the way she had reacted to it was disgusting for a grown woman. She needed to pull herself together. She turned on the tap in the on call room sink and when it was warm she ran her hands under it hissing loudly and drawing it away. Sacha was by her side in a second.

'Here let me help.' He said taking her hand and attempting to clean it with the kit he had just brought in.

'Leave it, I'll do it.' Evelyn said smiling at him weakly. 'I'm fine I just need to sort myself out.' she smiled and thanked him for the cleaning kit he had brought in. She washed her hands and found her nails were no longer the nice clean cut they had been, they were broken and fractured and bleeding, one was half missing. Her knuckles were black and blue and the end of her fingers hurt. Luckily she didn't have surgery today her hands were shaking badly.

'Pull yourself together!' she said into the mirror.

Her arms were burning a little but within a few hours there would be nothing there but a few grazes from where she had been scratching. Her face on the other hand would take several days to heal. There were two deep gouges and the third a light one. Nail tracks on her face, from her temple too halfway down her cheek, she cleaned them and then moved her hair so they could barely be seen. Looking almost presentable she returned to the ward as though nothing had happened. Shortly she disappeared to get a coffee hoping it would steady her nerves. Evelyn had no idea what was waiting for her.

Bromovitch had made a dash for it just before security had arrived, he was tearing through the corridors and racing down the stairs as though he was in a movie, then he spotted Evelyn, just making her way up towards her office coffee in her hand. Evelyn saw him, she had a radio attached to her hip and it crackled attracting his attention.

'You really are a witch.' Bromovitch said watching her, he came down the stairs at her and even though he was 16 years old he was taller then Evelyn and most definitely stronger due to his weight. He put a hand to her throat and threw her against the wall.

'Aaron let go of me.' she said struggling. She tried to reach the radio to beep on it or something.

Jac Naylor decided that Evelyn was her friend and in that moment she might need her. Jac needed in all truth to talk to Evelyn. She needed to see her looking alive, the dead look gone from her eyes. She needed to know that the one person she had let get close to her over the past few weeks was still strong.

'She's definitely one of them, she didn't even die down there in the fire pits. She's a pig, and pigs need gutting, then we can fly. Then we can jump we can go, we'll hit the ground in a second and be out of here. No we can't. We need to. No. Listen you want to get out don't you, they'll kill us otherwise, kill you.' Aaron seemed to be having a conversation with himself and that's when Evelyn noticed something in his hand, it was a knife, a kitchen knife, he had drawn it from out of the back of his trousers as he held her pinned in place. Evelyn shook her head she was trying not to cry.

'Aaron, Aaron look at me your sick, I want to help.' she pleaded.

'I AM NOT SICK!' he shouted in her face, flecks of spit hitting her.

'I want to help you Aaron.' she said trying to keep her voice calm.

'See she wants to kill us, that's what she'll do, we need to get rid of her now. NO! NOW! NO! NOW!'

Jac Naylor stepped on the first step of the staircase and stopped. The boy who had locked them in the room was on the edge of the stairwells railing sat there ready to jump and as he pushed himself off he had a look in his eyes that told her he hadn't really wanted to do it. Jac threw her head over the side and saw the impact she heard someone scream and then she looked round.

At the bottom of the stairs Jac was heading down and the top of the ones leading too AAU Evelyn lay trying to get to the door way, trying to drag herself along. Her hands bloody trying to stop the blood coming out from her torso. She tried to stand and was just hanging onto the bannister as Jac jumped down the stairs to catch her. She didn't care about the boy at the bottom of the stairs at the moment, the bloody knife lay scattered to one side.

'HELP ME!' Jac screamed towards the doors of AAU. 'HELP ME!' she screamed again. Evelyn had collapsed onto her and Jac was knelt beside her trying desperately to stem the bleeding. She wasn't going to lose someone else she had gotten close to, not today, not again.

'Evelyn, Evelyn look at me.' she said tapping her face with her free hand. 'HELP ME!' she shouted again. A nurse in her twenties came out of the doors and Jac shouted instructions at her.

'Evelyn look at me, come on, come on stay awake. You stay awake!' she said trying to not let the tears threatening to bubble over get the better of her.

'This is the second time you've saved me today.' Evelyn smirked at her.

'Yeah well don't get any ideas.' Jac joked. Evelyn's eyes fluttered again. Jac called for help again and the nurse came back out of the door with two burly porters.

'Don't let me down.' Evelyn winked at Jac. She was trying to stay conscious. 'Tell Sacha...' Evelyn started.

'You'll tell him yourself.' Jac said. The porters lifted Evelyn onto the bed easily but Jac never moved her hands from the wounds, taking cause of the nurse quickly she reapplied the pressure. Jac started shouting instructions at the nurse who was stunned when she realised who the victim was.

'I don't care whose in there I want theatre clear, I want Hanssen called and if he's not there I want Mr Spence called!' she shouted at the nurse.

Jac didn't bother to stop on AAU as they rushed from the stairwell to the lift at the other side of the ward.

Dan and Chrissie had just appeared on the scene, Chrissie had come to check arrangements with Sacha and Dan had followed, but as Sacha spotted Evelyn lying on the bed he darted for the lift dropping patient files on the desk. He just missed the lift as Jac continued shouting orders at the nurse. Dan spotted it too, without thinking he stepped into Sacha's shoes taking over AAU, he told Chrissie to go. She knew what he meant, to go and see if Sacha was ok.

It seemed everyone on the ward had stopped as one nurse whispered to another. No one knew what to say no one knew what had happened until a security guard came onto the ward asking questions.

'What happened?' Sacha said into the speaker that linked up to theatre. He had tried to scrub in only to be stopped by Hanssen.

'Not now Mr Levy.' Hanssen said cutting the connection. 'Miss Naylor, are you ok to continue, we can get Mr Spence in if you wish?' Hanssen said. Evelyn was still bleeding badly on the table, they were stemming the bleeding and trying to find out what was going on and where the bleeding was coming from.

'I'm fine.' Jac replied.

Sacha gulped outside the operating theatre, his hands on his hips and then he crossed them again, there were tears in his eyes.

'Sacha, Sacha you shouldn't be waiting here.' Chrissie said coming around the corner. 'Come on.' she said trying to move him along. Sacha was shocked, upset he didn't know what to do with himself, he felt helpless. He just looked at Chrissie as she helped him along.

Chrissie made him a tea in the relatives room and pulled a chair opposite him. 'Sacha she'll be

ok. She's a fighter.' Said Chrissie rubbing his arm.

'AAU.' Sacha mumbled.

'Dan's taking care of it.' Chrissie replied. She took his hand in hers and did what any nurse and friend would do, she tried to reassure him. Too comfort him, she stood up and moved towards him hugging him. Sacha seem to collapse a little on the chair and when Chrissie let him go he was wiping tears from his eyes.

'Charging to 250, CLEAR' Jac was yelling in theatre. 'Come on you idiotic woman your not leaving like this!' she said to Evelyn. Hanssen raised an eyebrow at her as the monitor beeped.


	16. Poke and Prod

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the blinds in Holby City hospital, it lit up the place. It was ten o'clock but still the place felt shrouded in darkness. It still felt like night.<p>

Jac Naylor looked darker then she had done in a while, there were circles around her eyes that had more to do with not sleeping then a make-up mishap. The hospital seemed quiet, and fuzzy.

Jac brought her hands to her face. She hadn't left the chair in an hour. She sighed deeply looking up at the ceiling like someone who was trying to hold back tears. She had dressed that morning in a daze, black shoes, black pants, black jacket, white shirt.

Evelyn was lay on the bed, pale, the scars on her face, self inflicted from yesterday's incidents were standing out evermore on her pale face. She seemed peaceful, like nothing in the world could possibly bother her. She seemed like a sleeping beauty.

Jac thought about a few of the things Evelyn had done to her over the past few months, she had restored a little of her faith in mankind, she had not just ignored the cold hearted shell but like her partner Sacha Levy before her she had persisted and not given up on Jac because she wanted to know about her.

Jac stood up, she smoothed out her shirt and composing herself left the room that felt so quiet, so sombre that she couldn't take it any more. Jac had only gone in there in the first place to escape the mutters of 'I'm sorry Miss Naylor, I know you were friends.' from Hanssen and her colleagues. It had taken Jac herself so long to figure out they were friends, whilst everyone else had seen it. Bold as brass, they were a team. Apparently some of nurses had taken to calling them 'LynLor'. A fact she hadn't known three hours ago.

Sacha was worse then her though, he hadn't been home, he was wondering the hospital in a daze trying to help patients where he could. Eddi gave him menial tasks as he bumbled along puffy eyed and seeming only capable of basic function.

As Jac stepped outside the room a police officer approached her.

'Look I've already told you all I can. He jumped.' Jac said to the officer.

'Miss Naylor we have some more questions that need answering.' He said peering through the door she had just come out of.

'She's not awake yet, when she is she won't be able to answer questions straight away anyway.' Jac replied fiercely.

'We need to speak to her asap.' replied the officer a little forcefully. He was insolent, he had a rounding bald head and his tummy stuck out. He had been sent from the station that morning but after taking Jac's statement the night before he had narrowed his eyes as though the two doctors had conspired together. As though Jac and Evelyn were some twisted Bonnie and Clyde who had finished the kid off.

'May I remind you this is a hospital. And this is my patient. So I suggest until I contact your station you run along and buy yourself some doughnuts or whatever it is you eat.' Jac said to him folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at him.

She heard a coughing noise behind her. And re entered the room. 'OUT.' she said to the police officers and giving them and icy stare as they left.

Evelyn coughing threw her oxygen mask off and pulled the tubes out of her nose. She clutched her side as the coughing stretched her stitches and her side, which felt very tight. She felt weak and exhausted. Jac moved the mask out of the way. Evelyn coughed then clutched her side and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled weakly at Jac extremely groggy.

'I feel like you ran me over.' She said her voice croaky.

'Why me?' Jac said curiously smiling at her.

'Well, I figured one day you'd try to run Sacha over and in a desperate attempt to stop you, I end up the one being hit.' She said weakly smiling at Jac.

'Nothing wrong with your mind then.' Jac said taking her chart out and writing something in it. She began examining Evelyn, checking her chest and her stitches, feeling for anything abnormal. Evelyn hissed as Jac put a little pressure on her wounds so Jac upped the dosage of pain relief.

'I take it you did me proud.' Evelyn said coughing. A side effect of the dry throat.

'I believe Hanssen made a comment on the Irony of your situation, something about you being the best surgeon to repair the little nicks and tears. You had two deep wounds and you bled out pretty bad, there was quite a lot of superficial damage inside. Nothing major, lots of stitches and blood you know the thing.' Jac said. 'Here.' She passed Evelyn her chart and Evelyn's head spun she couldn't see the numbers properly she was too disorientated.

'I'll read it later.' she said. She tried to move herself up the bed and failed hissing loudly as the pain radiated through her side. 'Little help?' she said to Jac, who was stood arms folded eyeing her.

Jac helped her up but Evelyn was far too groggy from the anaesthetic and wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep she was struggling to keep herself awake. Evelyn looked at the wires coming out of her. She shook her head.

'Hanssen wants you to speak to psych as soon as you can and the police want to speak to you.' Jac said to her.

'Why?' Evelyn asked.

'After the boys death and the events of yesterday apparently they think we are a regular Bonnie and Clyde.' Jac said smiling at her.

'What do you mean, surely you told them what happened?' Evelyn asked.

'There's some jumped up idiot from the police station outside thinks I might have pushed him.' Jac said to her. She crossed her arms in defence. Evelyn made to move she shifted her weight so she was sat up. She felt awful and undignified in the hospital ground she wanted her own pyjamas.

'Get him in here.' Evelyn said seriously.

'Evelyn you don't need the stress, when you are a little better then...' Jac began.

'Jac now!' Evelyn said. She wasn't going to have her taking the fall for her failings. Jac went outside and hunted the police man down.

'Look,' she began before he was barely in the side room door. Jac had moved Evelyn down to AAU because Sacha kept making excuses to come and see her. 'I don't know what you think happened yesterday but here it is. A very sick and disturbed patient came into my hospital and then proceeded to lock us in the basement before evading security. The same patient who I failed to help then stabbed me nearly killing me then threw himself over the stairs believing he could fly or that he could make it.' She said fiercely.

'Miss Samuels we just have a few ques...' The officer began.

'I think I pretty much just answered them, if you've got any more questions get your DCI down here.' She retorted.

'Miss Samuels I don't much like your tone.' He said, it was a bad idea.

'And I don't much like when a jumped up uniformed officer comes in my hospital questioning and accusing one of my doctors of something. If anyone is guilty here it is me of failing to recognise that a patient had mental issues. Now as I said before, either get your DCI down here - who I suspect has not asked you to even be asking us these questions - to come and speak to me, or get out and stop harassing my staff.' Evelyn finished wincing, she'd sat up in her temper and regretted it now. The officer didn't say anything he just turned and walked away a furious expression on his face.

'I'll be back in a minute if you want anything buzz.' Jac said giving Evelyn a steely glare she was trying to look menacing. Jac headed down the stairs to get herself a coffee. She breathed a sigh of relief now that Evelyn was awake.

'Hey, are you ok?' Edwards voice came from the side of the coffee counter.

'What are you doing here?' Jac asked shocked at his appearance.

'I came to see if you were ok?' Edward said looking at her confusion crossing his face. Jac had been out with Edward on a few dates and as much as she didn't want to she was finding she liked him more and more. He hadn't tried to pull any more running out and not paying stunts. In fact they had both found they relaxed a little around each other.

'Why?' Jac said folding her arms. 'What's wrong with me.'

'Jac, ' he said looking at her. 'It's all over the news.'

'What is?' she asked.

'What happened yesterday in here.' Jac looked at him a little shocked.

'Why? How is that newsworthy?' she said crossing her arms angrily and looking round.

'The police found his mum locked in a back bedroom, she'd been there for days apparently. That's the news worthy part, it just goes onto say he was brought into Holby and that he tried the same with two female members of staff and that before jumping to his death he stabbed one of the senior female members of staff.' Edward said, searching Jacs face for any kind of distress.

'She won't like being called senior, sounds old.' Jac smirked.

'Who was it?' Edward said. Jac took Edward to a table sat him down and told him, editing several parts out, about what had happened. She explained about everything and skipped over the parts she couldn't bare to explain to him.

'Bollocks! I forgot to tell Sacha she was awake.' Jac said hitting the table with her hand. She was tired all at once the lack of sleep seemed to catch up with her. She still had another three hours left on her shift. She downed the first coffee and ordered a second. Edward lent across the table and lightly brushed her hand with his fingers, he wouldn't full on hold her hand because he didn't think she'd like it but the gesture was simple enough. Jac understood.

'How about a film tonight?' he said.

Jac raised her eyebrows at him and pointed to her face. 'Do I look like I want to go out.' she said.

'We could rent one, get some grub in.' he replied, sitting back mocking offence.

'Ok.' Jac said her own head was feeling a little fuzzy.

'Great, I'll pick you up afterwards, we'll go to yours.' Edward replied.

He wanted to comfort Jac, whether she thought she needed it or not, he wanted to show her that he wasn't going anywhere and that he did care about her and he cared whether she was ok or not.

'Sacha seriously when did you last sleep, you look terrible!' Evelyn said, Sacha was sat opposite her looking rougher then she had ever seen him, his eyes added at least twenty years to his face and he looked forlorn. He had discovered himself that Evelyn was awake when he found Hanssen talking to her, he was a little annoyed that Jac hadn't told him.

'I'm fine.' he said yawning causing Evelyn to raise her eyebrows at him.

'When does your next shift start?' Evelyn asked him, she was glaring at him wanting to know why he wasn't at home sleeping.

'8 tonight.' He replied.

'Why aren't you at home! Sleeping!' said Evelyn she winced a little as she threw her hands out exasperated.

'Evelyn, I'm fine!' he said. If he could swap places with her he would do in a heartbeat, every wince, every hiss, every ounce of pain she was in Sacha could feel it to, because it was hurting him to see her this way. He was hoping, being a doctor the reassuring sense that he could do something to ease her pain would make him feel better but he couldn't he hadn't even managed to get into theatre to help. He felt useless.

'Sacha go home!' Evelyn said firmly eyeing him. 'Go home or you'll be getting Jac in here to restitch me up!' Evelyn said a threatening hand over where her stitches were.

'You wouldn't!' Sacha said his face shocked, worried. He stood up getting ready to stop her.

'Try me.' retorted Evelyn, her face broke into a smile though. 'Besides, if you go you can pick me some things up, Jac says I'm stuck in here for a couple more days.' She lay her head back down, she was too tired her head felt fuzzy.

'Yes and then it's home with me for the next week.' Sacha said.

'What! Sacha I will be perfectly fine in my own home.' she replied. 'You really don't need to take time off!' she exclaimed.

'I don't have a choice Hanssen gave me it off. Anyway what do you need?' he said cheerily, not bothering to argue about where she was staying. As soon as she was allowed out of hospital, whether she liked it or not she was going to his house and he was going to take care of her.

'Fine. Can you pick me up some pyjamas, something to read? Some clothes, underwear...' she looked at him a little embarrassed but he simply smiled at her and nodded. He came close to her and kissed her forehead hard. Then he disappeared.

'I'm glad you didn't bring anything too revealing.' Evelyn said as she rifled through the bag Sacha had brought her back, he looked a lot fresher, a lot like the old Sacha. He hadn't chosen very well, he'd picked out the pyjamas he had bought her, they were dark blue with a cream lacy trim. Sacha liked her in those pyjamas. Evelyn would ask Jac to bring her the standard Holby staff grey jumper and sweatpants. She wanted to be comfy, because she felt far from sexy right now. He'd packed the basics ok. The outfit she could tell he had chosen, she had a feeling she'd be going home in her pyjamas.

'I didn't want to get myself into much trouble.' he grinned at her. He'd just started his shift and was dressed in her scrubs. He checked her chart and came over to check her stitches.

'Sacha, Eddi did those 20 minutes ago!' she groaned. She was tired of being poked and prodded. She was tired of everyone checking on her every five minutes, checking her stats, her stitches, that everything was ok. Evelyn just wanted to sleep. The medication and the pain was making her feel tired.

Jac meanwhile was completely unaware of her own surroundings. She had fallen asleep with her head on Edwards shoulder. Missing the film, it had only been ten minutes in. Edward thought she looked sweet as she slept. Everything seemed to melt away. The icy exterior, the stone wall she put up. He sat watching her for a while, when the film ended he moved, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, tucking her into bed and then going settling himself down on the sofa, he was going to make her breakfast in bed the next day. He planned it out in his head, right down to cooking times before he himself fell too sleep.


	17. Somethings Right and Somethings Wrong

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>Evelyn wanted nothing more to shower and get dressed, even if she wasn't looking good she could at least feel it. She'd been at home two days and Sacha, in between trying to convince her to let the girls come round had been watching her like a hawk not allowing her to lift a finger. The one time she had gone out into the garden he had panicked and started hunting around the house thinking she had fallen or something. She remembered the panic in his voice as she heard him shouting. It was too cold for her to be outside. It seemed like he had forgotten she was a doctor too.<p>

Evelyn was still on a lot of pain medication, antibiotics, she was popping pills all day to stop infections and pain and anything else that could happen after surgery. She missed being busy, she even missed filing paperwork.

The first day she had been home she had to order Sacha to just stop running around and come and sit with her, she didn't want coffee, water, food, magazines, duvets. Then at the time feeling exhausted all she wanted was to cuddle up and watch a film with him. For now Sacha had disappeared out. Evelyn hobbled up the stairs and put the radio on. She removed her bandages so she could shower. After she was done she redressed the wounds that were slowly healing and she took off into the bedroom. She dressed in the comfiest trousers she owned which were a pair of grey combat pants, she put a big loose shirt on with a vest top underneath and felt a little readier, a little better about herself. After she'd dried and brushed her hair she looked in the mirror. She still had the scratches on her face, they had faded a little over the 4 days but not much. She could pretty much mask them with make up.

She heard the door close downstairs. 'I'm up here.' she said. When she got no reply she came down the stairs to find Sacha's mother Esther, Sacha, Becca and Rachael in the front room.

Esther pulled her into a tight hug and she winced a little as she let go. _Ow ow ow ow ow. _She thought wondering if her stitches were bust. Becca stood staring at her wide eyed for a moment before Rachael pulled her sister onto the sofa and stole the blanket that Evelyn had been using.

'Visitors.' Sacha said to her smiling and kissing her on the cheek softly.

'I can see.' replied Evelyn. She smiled. She had been hoping that she would have a break, not being smothered for an hour or two. She knew Sacha was only trying to help but she had always done everything on her own, even when she had broken her leg which had been Bobby's fault she had still done everything herself. Mainly because Bobby didn't care but the sense of someone helping her out was still new to her.

'Oh, you get more beautiful every time I see you dear!' Esther said pulling her into another hug.

'Mum, stitches!' Sacha said to his mother.

'So, Sacha says your making a full recovery dear! Does this mean you might soon be making me another grandchild!' she said cheerily. Sacha looked astonished and embarrassed at his mother.

'Are you having a baby!' Rachael said excitedly.

'No, I erm... I can't have children.' Evelyn said. Esthers face fell, she gave her a pitying look and Sacha looked a little puzzled himself.

'Oh dear, you poor girl.' She said.

'So, would you like a drink?' Evelyn said.

'Nonsense, Sachi can get them.' replied Ma Levy bustling passed and into the seat between her grandchildren. Sacha rubbed his hands together.

'No, I'll do it I'm sure Sacha can help me.' Evelyn smiled. She hated that look, that pitying look people gave her, she got a lot of that at the hospital as she was coming out.

Sacha followed her into the kitchen as the others helped themselves to some food they had brought with them.

'Why did you tell her you can't have children?' Sacha asked Evelyn as she flicked the kettle on, rubbing her side as she bent down to get the juice for the girls. Sacha took the bottle off her and tried to move her out of the way so he could make the drinks.

'Because I can't.' Evelyn replied matter of factly. 'I thought you knew that.' she added. Sacha shook his head.

'Does it change how you feel about me?' she asked looking up at him.

'No of course not,' he said shaking his head. 'I knew you never wanted them.'

'Don't give me that look!' Evelyn said annoyed.

'What look?' Sacha asked. Watching her, he was giving her that pitying look again.

'The 'oh now I understand why you don't want children look.' she said pouring water into the cups, Sacha noticed her hands were shaking, he wondered if she'd had anything to eat since he'd left.

'I never wanted children,' she looked at him. 'I used to wish something would happen so I wouldn't have a choice, so that I didn't have to explain to anyone again why I didn't want them, then I went for blood tests one day and they told me I couldn't, simple. No pity, it wasn't a shame, it was in fact a happy thing, felt like a weight had been lifted.' she said to him. When she looked up from stirring he was watching her, not in a pitying way, he was watching her in a different way. In that moment Sacha found he had even more respect for Evelyn. She was a woman who wasn't afraid of what she did or didn't want. He had already known that but it seemed to really click for him now.

'Dad can we have some of these!' Rachael said coming to the door. She had a box of chocolate Evelyn had brought home from the hospital, she hadn't opened them and she had no intention of doing so. She didn't like them.

'Yeah course you can.' She smiled at her. Sacha shook his head at Evelyn and gave her a soft kiss. Evelyn smiled back at him, it was a small gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Esther who smiled.

Sacha carried the drinks through, he wasn't letting Evelyn. She sat down in the big squashy arm chair.

'Did the little bugger do that to you to?' Ma Levy asked her gesturing to the side of her face.

'No, that was nothing.' she said smiling weakly.

'I don't know what the world is coming to these days. Stabbing someone who is trying to help you!'

'Daddy said you were saved by a white witch is that true!' said Rachael. Evelyn raised her eyebrows at Sacha, he looked a little embarrassed and turned away from her. Evelyn smirked. Jac Naylor the white witch. She liked that although she was definitely more Elphaba than Glinda. She could never see her adorned in the pink get up Glinda wore but then again Elphaba, Wicked Witch of the West was always better anyway.

'No, of course not! Evelyn was saved by a very skilled surgeon and one of the best.' said Esther. She gave Sacha a strange look that almost seemed disappointed.

'So Daddy didn't save you then?' Rachael asked.

'No but your dads had already saved me quite enough! He has to let someone else have a turn.' said Evelyn smiling. Mrs Levy smiled at her watching her for a moment.

'Did it hurt when they stabbed you?' Becca asked timidly.

'Of course it hurt! Don't be stupid!' said Rachael to her sister. Becca looked down upset a little white.

'Did he mean to hurt you?' Rachael said.

'Yes he did.' said Evelyn.

'Did he want to murder you?' Rachael said curious and wide eyed. Evelyn could sense Becca's discomfort as she sat next to her grandmother who was watching her with just as much intensity.

'Maybe we should talk about something else, not this boring old thing. How is school?' said Evelyn.

'Yeah but did he want to murder you?' Rachael said looking at her a little more intently. Becca eyes went watery she was trying not to cry but she was clearly upset.

'I don't know,' Evelyn said. Becca burst into tears. 'Aaron was a very sick young man, he had something wrong with him. He wasn't like us. He was scared and upset and he didn't know what he was doing.' She said smiling. Becca looked scared and she was trying not to show Rachael she was crying. She appeared at Sacha's side and whispered something into his ear.

'Oh yes I forgot about those!' he said ruffling the hair on her head.

'How did the baking competition go Esther?' Evelyn asked sipping at her coffee.

'Oh well you know, Majorie Taylor, I told you about her, the fat one with the gammy leg, well she baked all this gingerbread biscuits and she had told us she was bringing brownies. I of course was making my famous lemon drizzle cake that Sachi loves so much. Then Annie Serchowski came in with hers and she'd made brownies and a lemon drizzle cake, well we couldn't believe it! She'd copied us and for what a silly baking trophy. No imagination what so ever.' She said laughing to herself and taking some biscuits off the plate Sacha had brought in. Sacha and Becca reappeared through the front door and Becca was hiding something behind her back.

'Becca bought these for you, she thought they might cheer you up.' Smiled Sacha. Becca walked over and presented Evelyn with a big bunch of Roses, they were beautiful, red and a light yellow. Evelyn positively beamed.

'Thank you!' she leaned forward hugging Becca.

'I'll put them in a vase!' Esther said jumping up and taking the flowers from Evelyn.

'Miss Naylor.' A deep voice came from behind her, something was digging in her back. Jac's heart stopped for a minute she didn't want to turn around for fear of what might be there. 'Come with me if you want to live.' the voice imitated the Terminator. Jac turned and saw Edward standing on the ward, glasses over his eyes, a leather biker jacket on, black t-shirt. He smiled at her and Jac hit him hard with the patient files she had but she couldn't help breaking into a smile.

'You-Idiot!' she said as she hit him again and again.

'Woah, woah calm down. Not actually the terminator!' he cried. 'Mercy have mercy!' he said stepping back from her.

'What are you doing here!' she smirked at him. Mocking anger.

'I wish I was going someplace. I wish you were going someplace. We could go together.' Edward said another quote, he was in a quotable mood today. Jac racked her brain and looked at him.

She gave up and shrugged at him. 'The Wild One.' he smiled at her.

'You said you finished at 4?' said Edward.

'Yeah I do.' she said eyeing him curiously.

'Well then,' he put on an accent and put a hand around her waist. 'Baby, I've got a bike, you've got a bike together we can ride to hell and be back in time for breakfast.' he said mockingly.

'You bought a bike?' Jac asked him.

'Well, I'd been meaning to get one for a while.' Edward smiled at her, that was a lie he hadn't, but he thought Jac found the car boring, she didn't seem to like it much so he thought he'd try something new.

'Really?' Jac said folding her arms at him.

'Why is that so hard to believe?' he asked. 'I am a rebel without a cause, I'll have you know!' said Edward. He moved his hair out of his face. Jac liked his hair, she liked the look of it and the feel of it, she loved the fact that Edward was strong he had a strong jawline and shoulders. Everything about him seemed to emulate that very word. Jac loved the fact that Edward could pick her up easily, she'd never admit it but she liked it when he threw her around jokily in the house. The way he could grab her and wrap her up in his arms without a second thought.

'Where are we going then?' Jac said checking her watch and signing the last patient file.

'Where ever the open road takes up schweetheart!' he said again a phony accent.

'Will you stop with the cheesy quotes!' she said looking up at him and glaring.

'Never.' he smiled back at her. 'I got you a present by the way.' he smiled to her.

'Oh I told you not to get me anything else!' Jac said sounding exasperated. She couldn't get used to the idea Edward wanted to spend so much time with her, that he kept buying her presents. They weren't even expensive but they were things that meant something. If Jac mentioned a favourite cookie or chocolate bar she got one the next time he saw her.

'I know but this was just too perfect.' he smiled at her. 'Meet me downstairs in ten.' he said to her and she walked off to get her jacket and helmet.

'Edward I can't take this!' she said to him as they stood either side of her bike.

'You have to, no returns.' smiled Edward. It was a leather Jacket, not just any old leather jacket this must have been expensive because it was old, it wasn't just old. Edward told her it had been a prop on The Wild One, it hadn't been Brando's but it was definitely a prop from the movie. It smelled old and musty. Jac liked that smell. She positively beamed and blushed.

'Come on then!' Edward said as Jac stood staring at it for a moment.

'I can't believe that boy almost stole her life, he stole any chance she had of becoming a mother and she still seems so happy!' Esther said. Sacha and his mum were stood in the kitchen watching Evelyn who was teaching Becca and Rachael how to make paper flowers in the front room.

'She couldn't have kids before that mum.' Sacha said sighing and frowning at his mother.

'She seems very happy considering.' Esther said. Ignoring Sacha's frown she looked at him for a moment and then gripped his hand because a pained expression seemed to cross his face.

'I nearly lost her mum.' he said looking to his mother for comfort, he knew that she couldn't make the feeling in his gut, that struck every once in a while, go away but she was his mother, parents always had a comforting effect on their children. Sacha's had anyway.

'But you didn't Sachi, you didn't! And look at her she's alive and well and look how good she is with the children!' said Esther gripping Sacha's hand harder. 'It's a shame she'd make a wonderful mother.' she added.

'I really love her.' Sacha said sighing and rubbing his eyes and forehead with his hand.

'And she loves you, anyone can see that. That girl is clearly madly in love with you Sachi, she puts up with all this for a start.' Esther said to her son. She smiled and hugged him.

'Your a very lucky man Sacha.' she said looking at him. Sacha smiled and shook his head in an all too familiar way watching Evelyn helping Becca put the finishing touches to the rose she was making.

As the wind whipped Jacs hair behind her out of the helmet she smiled a beaming smile that she couldn't shake, she looked at Edward who was ahead of her and had just pulled over and her smile grew. As Jac stopped and looked at Edward she'd never been happier not in a long time but just as she was about to admit something to herself it was like a skeleton hand grasped itself around them. She watched him and something changed. Suddenly Jac wanted to be anywhere but here. She wanted to go home, she wanted to get as far away from Edward as she possibly could. She didn't want to be near him any more, she felt uneasy and sick.

'I need to go.' Jac said to him quickly and she turned on the bike and drove off. When they came to the road that led in two different directions, one towards her own house, one towards his she drove off to hers without a second thought.. She sent him a txt message saying she felt ill she'd speak to him soon. Jac ran into her house she threw of the leather jacket and had a fit at herself angry she threw a cup at the wall smashing it. Why was she such an idiot. Why was she getting herself involved with him?

Jac Naylor knew deep down, that she was actually falling in love with Edward but she couldn't bring herself to admit it, every time the thought came to the surface she felt sick, like she had to run away and this time she did. It wasn't the fear of love that was terrorising Jac so much it was the fear that she would love him and that he would reject her, that he would leave her, alone.


	18. Taking Chances

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>'Tell your friend to stay away from me!' Jac said as she passed Evelyn on the corridor. 'Hang on what are you doing back!' she said to her, suddenly realising it was Evelyn and that she wasn't due back for another few days yet. 'Come in here.' she said grabbing her hand and pulling her into an empty room on CTU.<p>

'I'm fine.' Evelyn smiled. 'What friend am I telling to leave you alone? If this is about Sacha the other day he said he apologised. He wasn't trying to be annoying.' Evelyn said smiling at Jac, Jac simply glared at her.

'Edward.' she said fiercely, not asking for permission as she lifted Evelyn's shirt and examined her wounds. Evelyn was used to this by now, being poked and prodded seemed to become a part of everyday life. Evelyn wish the stitches would disappear, they were healing extremely well, maybe because of all the medical attention she was getting.

'What's he done now?' Evelyn said rolling her eyes as Jac turned away. She watched Jac playing yo-yo with Edward, she knew why she was doing it, not that she'd told Edward but Edward was more then willing to wait around for Jac.

'He-he-he, he bought me a jacket.' Jac said. Then she realised how stupid it sounded.

'Oh well I'll have him shot on sight then.' Evelyn said laughing a little.

'Just tell him I don't want to see him again.' Jac said icily.

'I will not do your dirty work!' Evelyn replied. 'If you really don't want him around Jac tell him yourself.'

'Fine.' Jac said pulling Evelyn's shirt down a little hard. 'You owe me!'

'Jac, I owe you for the rest of my life because you saved me, something I probably won't be able to repay you for, that is a debt that can't be repaid by the favour your asking. You could have saved me from Sacha and his mother the other day, which would have been a favour I could have repaid. As you didn't though, I don't owe you, not a favour like that anyway.' Said Evelyn.

Jac stood back arms folded 'You're mad, you're actually mad do you know that.' She smiled at her friend.

The affect of the bonds that had been made at Holby were so much more then simple relationships, a friendship had also been reawakened and rekindled.

Jac was annoyed with Evelyn. Annoyed and grateful, she had convinced Jac to come out with her, Sacha and unbeknownst to her, Edward. Jac was less then pleased when she saw him but her attitude soon changed as he gave her a friendly hug, hello and began talking about his day, her day, he wanted to know everything that he had missed. Jac felt a warmth, a happiness spread through her. Unconsciously she was trying to make him fight for her. Consciously for the moment she was having fun.

'Come on...' Edward said to Evelyn he had hold of her wrist, Sacha and Jac had just left to get the drinks from the bar. 'Pleasseee!' he begged. 'Come on Evie I've just got my old buddy back! You have to do it!' he pleaded.

'Oh what's going on there then.' Sacha said from the bar turning to see Edward pleading with Evelyn. Jac narrowed her eyes and several things went through her head which she wished hadn't.

'Edward I don't even remember the words!' Evelyn moaned.

'PLEASE!' He cried getting down on his knees.

'Fine!' She said rolling her eyes and she let him drag her up.

Jac followed them her eyes locked on the way Edward had old of her hand, she felt a pang of jealousy. She didn't want to feel that, she felt suspicious but she pushed it away, down somewhere into her subconscious.

'Ok, erm, Hi, Hello.' Jac suddenly hear Edward's voice a little echoy at the back of the bar.

'Edward, shut up.' Evelyn hissed.

'Ok, this is going to bad, really bad, mainly because Evie can't sing, but well...' Edward started and then Evelyn and Edward went into a rendition of Anything You Can Do, from Annie Get Your Gun.

'Oh my god, they are not actually doing that?' Jac said watching them gob-smacked as they pranced about the mock stage space singing into the microphones.

'Edwards quite good.' Sacha said nudging Jac.

'Evelyn's not.' laughed Jac.

'So has this lothario melted the heart of our resident Ice Maiden.' said Sacha.

'I wouldn't go that far!' Jac said raising her eyebrows at him.

'Oh come on.' Sacha said.

'No Sacha!' Jac replied. Drinking from her glass.

'Well that's something I've never seen you do before!' Sacha said putting his arm around Evelyn as she came back over to him.

'Yeah and you never will do again!' she said eye-balling Edward.

'Yeah until the next karaoke session!' said Edward.

'No never again.' Evelyn replied.

'You say that every time! Edward replied drinking from his own cup and taking his tie completely off putting it in his pocket.

'Excuse me but what was that?' Jac asked a little irritated.

'When we were training, this girl really fancied me...' Edward began.

'She started saying all this stuff to me, that Edward thought he was better then me, well he is, he can sing and dance and act. Can't beat my nimble fingers though.' Evelyn continued. Waving her hand and wiggling her fingers in the air.

'You can play the piano, I can't!' Edward protested.

'Anyway! Mr incredible over here gets up one day when were both drunk on karaoke and starts singing that. It's become a bit of a running joke.' Evelyn said.

'Oh.' Jac replied.

'Jac and I once nearly killed a patient because we were in competition.' Sacha said smiling and laughing a little at the memory.

'Who was in competition?' Jac said implying she'd had no part in the stunt.

'You loved it just as much.' Sacha said to her smiling.

'What was the competition!' Edward asked a little shocked.

'Who could clear AAU first.' Jac said a smile crossing her face.

'You really did that!' Edward said watching Jac.

'Yeah, it was quite fun apart from the nearly killing someone...' Sacha said shaking his head.

'Yeah proved that your a loser though.' Jac said to Sacha.

'My loser now.' Evelyn smiled running a hand up Sacha's thigh under the table, he grinned at her and kissed her lightly.

'Ergh get a room.' Said Jac.

'Jac why are you fighting this so hard?' Evelyn asked her as Sacha and Edward had disappeared to the bar. She watched Jac, who was watching Edward at the bar flirting with the barmaid. Evelyn didn't think that it occurred to Jac Sacha was doing exactly the same thing, the only difference was Sacha's attempts didn't have the same affect. He was in a floral shirt and his corduroy pants. Edward was in his suit, Edward loved to wear suits and they looked good on him. White shirt, blue suit today. His brown hair at the front styled to the side, stubble around his chin. He was the very picture of handsome. Sacha unfortunately just couldn't rival this with his fluffy grey hair and wobbly chin. The only thing hat betrayed Edward as a geek rather than a lothario was his eyes, his eyes didn't twinkle at beautiful women they twinkled at the mention of bikes, cars, surgery and Jac. Also his nervousness betrayed him too his voice tended to falter and he'd say the wrong thing. He had put just as much of a front on as Jac. Evelyn knew all this because she had known Edward a long time, he was like a brother to her. Jac was just learning though.

Jac didn't answer she stared at her drink and drained the dregs.

'He really likes you, you should loosen up, I'm not saying let him all the way in but at least open the door for him.' Evelyn said.

'Or maybe he's waiting for someone else to open a door for him.' Jac said eyeing Evelyn.

'What?' Evelyn said amused.

'Oh come on he's been all over you since we got here.' Jac retorted, she couldn't help asking herself why she was even having this conversation. Evelyn started laughing, almost snorting.

'Edward, me hahahahaha, really, well, ew, Jac if I said to you, you and Sacha.' Jac made a disgusted face. 'Exactly.' replied Evelyn. 'Edward is like the brother I never had Jac, it doesn't seem to matter how much time we spend apart, it always comes back to being like this. Like we only spoke a week ago. He seems excitable right? He's nervous, that's why he acts the way he does. Bobby stopped us seeing each other when we were together. He's just a bit excitable.' Jac wouldn't meet Evelyn's eyes so Evelyn moved around the table next to her and gripped her hand under the table.

'Jac look at me!' She said fiercely. When Jac looked up at her after a moment defiance in her face Evelyn continued. 'Jac as much as it pains me to say this' she said through gritted teeth an embarrassed expression on her face. 'As cheesy as this sounds, you, well, you are my best friend. I know I hate that word. Whether I'm yours or not I don't care. That is why I would never hurt you Jac. I wouldn't want to jeopardise that. Edward really likes you, I know what your thinking, I think the same thing about Sacha. 'What if I let him in and then he leaves' it's gunna hurt. Maybe it'll be worth the pain though.' Said Evelyn she sighed and smiled at Jac.

'Oh god I sound like such a dick.' She said putting her head into her hands and shaking her head.

'Yeah, you really do.' Jac said nodding at her and shooting her a look, she smiled though at the end.

She stood up and walked over to the bar to Edward who was mid conversation with Sacha telling a very old and very dirty joke.

'Right, come on, I'm bored, this place is a dive, you're taking me somewhere exciting.' She said to him. Sacha pulled a curious face at Edward as Jac handed him his coat.

'Hang...' Sacha began.

'No thanks Santa you're staying here.' She said to him bluntly.

'Hey sweet cheeks, fancy coming home with me tonight. You and gingerbread can satisfy my sweet tooth.' A leery customer shouted at Evelyn and Jac from across the bar.

'I'm taken.' Evelyn smiled and Sacha put an arm around her.

'Oh please, Santa and Posh twat! Come on honey I'll show you a good time.' he leered.

Evelyn was about to defend them but found she didn't have to.

'Listen you filthy little lowlife, me and only me can call him Santa, do you understand.' Jac said getting into the man's face. In lightening quick time, before Evelyn even had time to process what was going on Jac and Edward were running out of the door and the man was on the floor clutching his private parts and a cheer had erupted around the bar. Sacha and Evelyn watched after them and smiled at each other. Evelyn kissed him, it was a deep kiss, a kiss that was supposed to portray, supposed to make a person understand how much you loved them, how much you wanted and needed them. It was a kiss that went down into the very soul of a person. Sacha looked at her for a moment. 'Come on, I am taking you home!' Sacha said.

'Is that an order Mr Levy?' Evelyn said raising her eyebrows.

'Oh most definitely.' replied Sacha.

Edward lay with Jac's head on his chest in bed. He considered a thousand times telling her he was in love with her but he stopped himself every time and simply kissed the top of her head, which resulted in Jac squeezing her arm that was around him. A simple gesture that meant she cared.

'You don't have any mental ex-wives or children do you.' Jac said opening one eye and peering up at him.

'No!' laughed Edward. He didn't ask Jac he didn't need to he already knew the answer.

'Why didn't you become a surgeon?' asked Jac. This was nice Edward thought after a few months of him merely asking her questions she was finally talking back, she was finally asking him questions too.

'I didn't have the hands for it. And I preferred the idea of really getting to know my patients. I'm interested in people.' Jac let out a loud laugh and giggle at him.

'Really?' she laughed.

'Really, sorry we can't all be just interested in the surgery.' He said back nudging her a little.

'No it's just,' Jac laughed at him again. Edward let out a low laugh and Jac looked at him curiously.

'Just remembering the look on that guys face after you kicked him. I don't know whose face was better his or Sacha's' he laughed heartily. Jac hit him on the chest and this time he didn't just nudge her he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, so she was practically on top of him, her long red hair fell over the side of her head and tickled his chest.

'I suggest you let me go.' She said to him. A smirk dancing across her face.

'Or you'll what?' He said rolling over so he was on top of her, so she couldn't escape. 'What?' he said as she smirked at him, her hair splayed out on the bed. She looked so beautiful. He placed a hand on her cheek and Jac lent into it smiling. He brushed her cheek bones with his thumb once or twice and then kissed her. He kissed her lips and then nibbled her ear and made his way down her neck, Jac he found was more into being kissed on her stomach though. He covered her body in kisses throwing the duvet over both there heads so they were lost in a dark red world of under the covers. Jac stopped him and took his face in her hands, she liked the feel of his stubble in her hands, she liked the feel of the stubble on her bare skin it felt nice, it felt good. His hands were like silk as they moved over her thighs and hips. She kissed him this time, she took the lead. She wanted to make him feel good.

This was Jac Naylor letting her guard down and taking a chance.


	19. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>Jac strutted down the corridors the week before Christmas fanning herself with something a smile was playing on her face.<p>

'What do you think of when I say Christmas.' She said to Evelyn, Greg and Sahira.

'Give him five milligrams and then we'll go from there. I don't know what?' Evelyn said to her, instructing Sahira on something.

'I think of booze and fire and punch ups.' Greg smiled. Sahira gave him a concerned look.

'Kids, food, cold, happy times.' Sahira said smiling. Jac raised her eyebrows at her.

'Well think sun, sea, sand, beaches...' Jac said waving the tickets.

'What the hell! Where did you get those!' Greg cried snatching the tickets out of her hands to find out where she was off. 'Well you've got yourself quite the sugar daddy!' he smirked at her.

'How did you get the time off?' Sahira exclaimed. She had been bugging Hanssen about getting Christmas time off for ages.

'Friends in high places.' Greg said nodding towards Evelyn.

'I didn't swing it for her if that's what you mean. Edward went to Hanssen.' said Evelyn giving Jac a knowing smile.

'You did swing it didn't you.' Jac said to Evelyn as she headed to her patients bed.

'Naw Edward came to see me weeks ago.' Evelyn smirked at her. 'This is Mr Jacobs, 23 coronary bypass.' Evelyn began.

'What are you doing for Christmas?' Sacha asked as he sat getting some dinner with Evelyn.

'Working. As usual.' she said offhandedly, Sacha face fell his expression a mixture of disappointment and concern. 'I thought you'd be spending it with your mum and the kids.' she added, not fully understanding whether she had offended him or not.

'As usual?' he asked.

'I always work on Christmas, it's just easier. I work all day then I go home and get rather drunk.' she smiled. The radio was on playing the usual Christmas tunes.

'I, well I was wondering if you wanted to spend it with me?' he asked, watching her reaction closely.

'What about the kids?' she asked.

'Mum's in the morning, Granny's afternoon. You'd have me all morning before we headed over to mother's?' Sacha replied. Evelyn watched him for a moment a little surprised.

'I'd love to Sacha.' She said taking his hand and squeezing it.

'Really?' he said a little surprised.

'Yeah why not, Hanssen gave me a list of managers who want to work Christmas, who could cover. I'm sure they'll still be free.' she smiled. 'Do you celebrate Christmas?' she asked.

'It's a little hard not to get into the spirit when it's everywhere.' He smiled. 'Mum always does the dinner and watches the queens speech.'

'What about the kids?' She asked curiously.

'They get the best of both worlds, I want them to know about their Jewish culture but I still want them to have a choice.' He replied.

'Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more.' she smiled. 'I'm not very...religious, is that ok?' she said to him placing her hands on his chest.

'Well of course it is.' he replied. Kissing her lightly on the forehead.

'Oh, I love this one.' Evelyn said turning up the radio. Beach Boys song Little Saint Nick was playing. Sacha took her hand in the deserted staffroom and pulled her towards him placing his handing around her waist and dancing around in time to the music. Evelyn laughed as he stopped.

'What's your favourite Christmas song?' she asked him.

'Guess?' he smiled at her.

'I'm going to go with,' she said still grinning. 'Wizard – I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday.' she said.

'Why?' he asked.

'Because it's just you, all over, you're silly and fun an optimist. It's just what I can see you listening to again and again.' she smiled. 'Now me?'

'You're right actually a tie between that and Slade. As for you,' he looked at her for a moment. 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.' he said looking at her seriously.

'Why?' she asked.

'Because you want everyone to be happy, even if you're not.' He said.

'Actually you're wrong,' she smiled at him as he raised his eyebrows. 'It has and always will be a toss up between Santa Baby and Baby It's Cold Outside. I do like that song though.' she replied.

'Oh really?' he tilted his head to the side smiling.

She nodded to him. 'They're... Sexy, I like that.'

'You don't need to pack, I've done it!' Edward said to Jac kissing her neck as she tried to prepare for her holiday.

'I am perfectly capable of packing my own case.' Jac replied trying to shrug him off, 'Besides I don't know what you have picked!' she added.

'Hmm, but if you pack that wastes more time, besides you should trust me!' Edward replied running his hands over Jacs shoulders and down her arms.

'Will you let me pack?' she asked.

'Not until I get what I want.' he smirked at her and kissed her hard. Gripping the back of her head with his hand so she could feel the pressure. A pressure Jac enjoyed a lot.

'Merry Christmas Mr Levy.' Evelyn said sitting on the bed and kissing Sacha as he woke up.

Sacha looked at the clock it was 8:30 am. 'Hmm, Merry Christmas.' he replied smiling at her and returning the kiss. 'What are you doing out of bed so early!' he asked.

Evelyn wasn't dressed, she was still in her pyjamas, but he could tell she'd already been up for a while. He leant up on an arm and ran a hand through his hair.

'Are Chrissie and Dan coming to your mums?' she asked him.

'No, they're at Mark's, that's where I'll be getting Daniel from, which means I'll have to leave you with my mum and the girls for a while, do you think you can handle that?' replied Sacha.

'I think, I'll manage, but you'll owe me!' she retorted.

'Well I can start making up for it now if you like.' He smirked pulling her into a kiss and back onto the bed next to him.

When they were up and dressed sometime later Sacha had packed all the girls presents into a few big bags so they were ready to be loaded up into the car it was only 10:30 and they didn't have to be at Ester's until 1.

'Oh what's this then?' Sacha said, there was an envelope on the side. Evelyn had forgotten she'd put it there last night and now she thought about it she had a funny knot in her stomach she didn't want him to open it, it had been a stupid idea for a present.

'Nothing.' Evelyn said snatching it from his hands.

'It's got my name on it.' He said to her curiously.

'Yeah but it's nothing, it's just something stupid.' she said. Sacha held out a hand but Evelyn refused to give it him.

'Come on give!' he said. Evelyn shook her head but Sacha was stronger then her anyway so it didn't take him a minute to get it off her.

'Sacha please, it was a stupid idea, I just thought, I mean to me it's nothing, I just saw it and thought...' Evelyn said.

Sacha had gone very quiet, too quiet he stood staring down at the card in front of him, the papers that were inside.

'You bought me a house for Christmas.' He didn't look at her.

'No I put a deposit down, and it's for us, well everyone.' She said nervously.

Sacha shook his head, he was looking down at the picture on the front of the estate agents pack, he smiled a little and then looked around at her shock still across his face.

'Oh no, oh no, I messed up didn't I, I'm not good at gauging gift boundaries, I just got carried away, I was there I saw the rooms. I thought it would be perfect for the kids to stay in, with the garden and the rooms. Maybe I should of talked about this with you, give you a key...' Evelyn couldn't say anything else, Sacha kissed her.

'You wonderful woman, you're amazing, but I can't accept this.' Sacha said. 'I can never match...'

'Sacha I don't want you to match it! This is for us, if not I'd rent it out. This to me is just like me buying you a tv.' said Evelyn she was garbling.

'How rich are you!' Sacha said a little shocked, both at the throwaway attitude Evelyn had to her money but also to his own reaction, he'd never questioned Evelyn's wealth before he always just went along with her. They shared everything, evenings out, bills. Sacha would happily pay, he was generous like that as was Evelyn. Evelyn however never wanted to not be seen paying her way and Sacha felt a sense of duty as a man that he should be paying.

'Sacha don't ask me that.' Evelyn said looking embarrassed. 'If you bought me a diamond necklace, but I could only afford to get you a cheap watch, would you hate me for it? He shook his head at her.

'Well then.' She looked nervous, she felt she'd done something wrong she knew it was stupid. 'Look it was just my stupid way of trying to ask you to move in with me. I don't like it when you're not around. You can't move into the flat because of the kids so I thought, this would work besides this place is a bit of a wreck.' Evelyn said quickly.

'Excuse me this is my home!' Sacha said mocking offence.

'Sacha did you know there's damp in the kids room, and there's a huge whole in the bathroom wall.' she smiled at him.

'This, this is just.' he began but words faltered and he just kissed her. He couldn't believe his luck, he couldn't get over how generous Evelyn was with everything, money, time, love. He noticed it when the kids came round. She'd always stop what she was doing just to listen to them if they were talking to her. She did the same with patients. 'When do we move in then?' he smiled.

'As soon as were ready.' she replied. 'Oooh' she said clapping her hands together. 'I was thinking in spring sometime, when Christmas is out of the way we could take the kids up to my grandmas old house. The factories up there and there's a theme park close by and the park they built me when I was a kid?' she said excited.

'Sounds perfect.' he said, he was hunting around for something. She put her hands on his shoulders and lent over him.

'What are you looking for?' she asked.

'I was going to give you this later, but I suppose as were exchanging gifts now..' he said.

'I haven't finished just yet, you'll have to wait until later for the rest of it though.' she winked at him and Sacha raised his eyebrows. 'Anyway,' he said shaking his head.

He handed her a thin blue velvet box. It was the sort that contained jewellery. Evelyn opened it slowly beaming she looked inside, it was a delicate bracelet, white gold that glistened in the light from the Christmas tree.

'Oh Sacha it's beautiful.' she said in barely a whisper. There were 5 stones woven into the bracelet. Red, green, blue, a light blue then a black. Evelyn stared at it for a moment.

'Can you guess why those.' He said a little excited at the reaction the present had got.

'Red and Green my favourite colours, light blue for AAU, me and you. Black and the dark blue I'm not so sure on.' she said to him.

'Correct, the black represents the dark. I thought it was a nice, something your fascinated byt but you're afraid of. The blue you should know.' he said watching her. She looked at him a little blankly.

'Doctor Who.' he smiled. Evelyn threw her head back laughing. 'It's the one thing you always use for comfort, if you're ill you put it on, if you're happy, sad, annoyed you put it on. I remember your first week, you kept quoting from it when you were nervous and nobody understood you. The biggest reason for the blue though. It represents the moment I started to fall in love with you.' He looked deep into her eyes as he spoke, it was as though he was trying to convey the feelings he had felt that day. Evelyn looked at him curiously.

'A boy came into AAU, a young boy with a broken arm. He had a pair of Doctor Who glasses on and his mum and dad couldn't get in for another 2 hours. You disappeared upstairs got your laptop and took your lunch so you could sit and watch it with him, because he was scared. Then when it was finished, you told him that he didn't need to worry or be scared because the Doctor was always around. You pointed to the old woman next to you, to his new cast, to the wheelchair someone was using and then to the AAU scrubs and said 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I didn't get it but he did. You made him happy and he wasn't scared any more.' he finished.

'That was it, that's why you started to like me because of an immense act of nerdery.' Evelyn laughed.

'Oh no I fancied you long before that, that wasn't the moment I knew I was in love with you either, it was just one of those things that's always stuck in my head.' He replied.

'I love it, it's brilliant. Far better then a crummy old house.' she said kissing him.

'Oh I don't know I think a house is pretty good.' he replied.

'Come on then.' Edward said 'What's my present?'

Jac came out of the bathroom in a tiny red silky dressing gown. White fluff around the edges of it, it was very Christmasy, she took it off slowly as Edward lay on the bed is his shorts revealing red lacy underwear that stood out against her snow white skin. Jac put a hand on her hip and smirked at him. Edwards jaw dropped Jac looked amazing, she was slim not an ounce of flesh wasn't toned on her body, he couldn't speak. This was the best present he could have asked for.

He was by her side in a moment because he couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

'Come on we've got a whole island to explore.' Jac said tapping Edward on the chest as he lay panting on the bed. She stood up and pulled on a bikini out of her suitcase. She tied a sarong around her lower half but didn't seem afraid to show off the top half. It was hot, too hot outside. Jac smiled as she stood in the doorway of the private holiday villa, she let the sun beat down on her face for a moment, before returning to put sunscreen on. Jac couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas

Sun, sea, sand and as much alcohol as they wanted. Jac smiled as Edward took the lotion out of her hands and rubbed it on her back. They had only been here a day and already they had been out for dinner and for a small wander around the island, everything was perfect and picturesque. Edward had booked them in for activities the whole week. From diving to tours, to quad-biking along the sand. He seemed to enjoy the more aspects of it. Jac watched him for a moment. The funny knot in her stomach seemed to have disappeared. When it plagued her all she had to do was kiss Edward and it would disappear. As cheesy as she thought it was when she was with Edward, Jac couldn't help feeling she might just end up with her happily ever after. They weren't exactly the same and that was good, sometimes opposites attract and work. They were both firey and passionate but in different ways. Over time Jac had come to find Edwards acting up was just a front, like a nervous tick. The first day they had been on holiday, she supposed due to the nervousness of spending a week completely alone with her, he stripped off in front of half a beach full of people and ran straight into the sea. All so Jac would grin and shake her head in dismay. He liked it when she did this, he liked it a lot.

Jac hadn't known what to get Edward, what do you buy the man who has everything? She decided on something that showed she'd listened to him, that she cared about him. She bought him a few fluffy presents that were just filler, things she thought he might like. The main prize though, a brand new stethoscope. It was emerald, he always said he wanted an emerald stethoscope and was disappointed when his father had gotten him a plain black one. Jac did wonder why he had never bought a new one for himself, she was glad he hadn't though. The presents still sat on the dressers wrapped up waiting to be opened later.


	20. All Your Troubles Will Be Far Away

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>'Oh I'm so glad Sacha met you, I didn't think he was going to get over Chrissie, she didn't like him very much and I wasn't about to break his poor heart and tell him that. Then you came along and you made my son a very happy man, you should be proud of yourself.' Esther said as she busied herself in the kitchen trying to cook for them all, she'd given Evelyn a whole host of vegetables to chop and dice for the different dishes the smell of the chicken wafted through the air. Sacha was in the living room with the girls who were busy playing with the new array of toys they had go, Sacha was helping Daniel with the cars they had bought him. It made Evelyn smile to see Sacha with his children but it never made her broody, never.<p>

'It's not me who should feel proud Esther it's you, Sacha is an amazing man and he saved my life in more ways then he will ever know.' Evelyn replied smiling. 'What are your plans for new year?'

'I'm going to stay with my sister for a few days, haven't seen her in a while bless. She's very old, still sharp as a tack mind you.' replied Esther.

'Evelyn! Evelyn, when you and dad move into the new house can we decorate our own rooms! Can we help and pick the colours and everything!' Becca said running into the kitchen suddenly. She was about to take some food off the side but one look from Grandma Levy and she left it where it was.

'You can have it whatever colour you like!' Evelyn replied smiling, Becca ran off back into the front room telling her sister what Evelyn had said and pulling out paper and pens to start designing their new room.

Evelyn felt uncomfortable because Esther was looking at her again giving her a pitying look because she knew Evelyn couldn't have children. Evelyn helped her lay the table and put the food out and they all sat down to eat together. It was fun, nice, Evelyn hadn't sat down to eat like this since she was in her student house and even then it had only been her and Edward and a girl called Clarice. They had gotten a really cheap chicken and had that for Christmas dinner.

A few hours later Evelyn was stood in Esthers living room while the others were still in the dining room, finishing off desert and pulling crackers, party hats on. She was looking at the pictures all around the room, the girls and Daniel when they were young, Sacha, she laughed at his picture. She felt an odd sense of sadness pass over her. It was because she knew there would never be a mother, father or even grandmother who would have pictures like this of her. She felt an odd sense of shame that she had to revel in someone else's family life because she didn't have any of her own. She kind of wished she had stayed working in that moment but one look, one squeeze from Sacha and it was all forgotten. She heard the door close softly behind her.

'Oh found the baby pictures have we!' he said

'Sorry.' she smiled she had a glass in her hand and she held it to her face, not drinking just holding it there for a moment.

'Don't apologise should be my mother who apologises!' he replied. 'So are you having fun?' he asked.

'The best.' she replied. The distant sense was still lingering over her.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Yes.' she smiled at him. 'I was just thinking about my grandma, the last Christmas I spent with her, it's nothing. Reminiscing you know.'

'Evelyn...' he began watching her closely.

'Yes.' she replied barely looking at him. He didn't reply words seem to fail him for a moment.

'What?' she asked again.

'I, I was wondering if you... I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming Mrs Levy.' he finally blurted out puffing his chest out bravely. She watched him shock etched across her face, she wasn't expecting that ever. Who would want to marry her, except for her money.

'Too soon?' he added blushing a little.

'You, you want to marry me?' she said. There was a sense of deja vu from earlier, except now the roles were reversed now Evelyn could stand in shock instead of Sacha.

'Of course.' Sacha laughed shaking his head.

'I...I... Well yes of course.' she said and she threw herself at him, kissing him hard. It felt so natural, the proposal, not odd or awkward just natural.

'Movveee I want to see.' Rachael said rather loudly outside.

'What did she say?' Esther asked, they were whispering very loudly just outside the open door.

'You can come in...' Sacha said towards the door and his daughters and mother holding Daniel came running in to find out the news, Sacha beamed at them and Esther practically threw Daniel at him so she could go and hug Evelyn. Evelyn was hoping for a few moments alone with him, it seemed like a private moment and she wanted, selfishly to keep it between her and Sacha for a moment.

'Oh dear this is all so brilliant, you'll make a lovely bride we must get started discussing venues and dresses and...' Esther began.

'Mum..' Sacha said.

'Sacha where's the ring? Why is there no ring on?' said Esther.

'If you gave me a chance...' he began.

'Is it a big ring? Can we be your bridesmaids? Can we have dresses and walk down the aisle like in the films? Is it going to be like the royal wedding?' Rachael asked all in one go.

Evelyn drank from the cup in her hand wondering what on earth she had just let herself in for. She kept quiet as suddenly discussions were being had as though she and Sacha weren't there.

Evelyn and Sacha wouldn't get time alone until much later on that night when everyone was upstairs asleep.

'You know when you said we were staying over here tonight, I thought we'd at least have a room.' Evelyn said lying on the sofa bed trying to get comfortable.

'This is a room.' Sacha replied.

'The living room!.' she retorted raising her eyebrows at him.

'I know, I'm sorry though, the girls don't like staying down here and the spare room has so many trinkets in it that I'd be scared of something collapsing.' He sighed climbing in next to her. She snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

'So how does it feel, you're going to be the next Mrs Levy.' he smirked kissing the top of her head. 'Which reminds me!' he jumped up and fumbled around for something in his bag. It was a ring a simple white gold band that was thicker on the top and embedded with blue stones and diamonds it was beautiful. Simple and classy. Evelyn put a hand to her chest, she couldn't believe it. She could do nothing but smile at him, this had definitely been one of the best Christmases ever.

Sacha put it on her finger, and smiled cuddling her again. Evelyn sat up and then climbed on top of Sacha straddling him.

'I can't be strictly Mrs Levy you know?' Evelyn said looking down at him.

'Why because you're too much of a free spirit?' He laughed.

'No I'm serious, it would have to be Levy-Samuels or Samuels-Levy. For legal reasons.' she replied.

'Well that's ok.' said Sacha. Evelyn lent forward to kiss him.

'My mother is upstairs.' he said through kisses.

'Well I'd rather you didn't think about her right now.' Evelyn replied.

'Evelyn we can't...' Sacha began.

'We've just gotten engaged Mr Levy we most certainly can!' she replied pulling the duvet up over there heads.

* * *

><p>Jac Naylor sat sunning herself on the beach. Edward was on his mobile several feet away from her talking, he was making faces at her as though he wasn't really listening to a word the person at the other end was saying. He went to put a leg up on a chair and the chair slid out from underneath him causing him to slip and Jac to laugh and almost snort our her drink.<p>

'No, no it's fine. Tell Mrs Maine, I will be back after new year then I can help her out.' he said down returning to sit next to Jac.

'Mrs Maine? Is there something I should know?' said Jac raising her eyebrows at him.

'Mrs Maine is a fifty something woman with a face like Joan Rivers, who seems to crave attention.' replied Edward.

'Oh the joys of being a GP' retorted Jac, turning her head back to the sun.

'Do you fancy going for a swim later?' he asked her.

'Sure, why not.' she replied. The week had so far consisted of a lot of the bedroom and only minimal activities in and around the island. Not that she minded of course, she hadn't thought of Joseph once, which was a good sign because she did think about him a lot, as much as she wanted to deny it. One night as they sat eating dinner, Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable, he wanted to say something to her but he didn't know quite how she would take it.

'Jac, I have to say this now, because I need you to know and if you hate me for it then so be it. I'm falling in love with you, everything about you, I can't help myself and I don't know if that's good or bad, all I know is that I can't help it.' he said very suddenly.

Jac watched him for a moment unsure whether it was a joke or not. Then she felt tears welling in her eyes, she was annoyed with herself and without warning she threw down her napkin and walked off. Edward being the man he was followed her some way in silence.

'I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't of said that.' he said softly.

'It's not that, Edward I can't give you that back, not right now, I like you. I can't tell you I'm in love with you though when I don't know if I am. I don't want to hurt you either way.' she said she was frustrated he could see it in her face the way it creased up.

Edward started laughing at her.

'What?' Jac said she hated when he did that.

'I thought you were going to end it.' He said still chuckling to himself a little. 'Jac that's ok, I just, it's been like this cloud hanging over me for so long and I just had to tell you. I'm probably very foolish for admitting it or even thinking about it now. So soon.' said Edward.

Jac sighed. She was annoyed and frustrated because he was laughing, because she felt ridiculous, because she couldn't help feeling a little like she was betraying Joseph, which was stupid. She didn't have much more time to think because suddenly it felt like existence itself was melting away from her. All her worries seemed to fade away as she felt Edward's hand on the small of her back and his lips on hers.

'I do realise you have probably been through a lot more then I know, or could know, you know.' Edward said and he chuckled again at how many times he had said the word know.

'Thankyou.' Jac replied taking his hand in hers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Only a short one today, while I figure out how to bridge the gap between this and the exciting things going on in my head, which incidently should take up at least four chapters...but yeah bridging the gap lol :)<em>**


	21. The Calm Before The Storm

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>Jac Naylor had not been her usual self for a while now, she was being a lot meaner than usual, she was snapping at people a lot more. Even the few people the hospital staff thought she was friends with were feeling the brunt of it.<p>

'Oh manage to tear yourself away at last!' She snapped at Evelyn who had only just walked onto CTU. Evelyn laughed it off, she thought Jac was joking.

'No I'm being followed.' she replied.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT! This is a hospital ward not a bloody playground.' Jac suddenly shouted as Oliver ran past her catching a small wooden ball for a patient, he barely brushed her.

'Hey calm it down.' Evelyn said to her, touching her arm lightly.

'Don't you bloody start!' she cried. She tore her arm away from Evelyn and then watched what seemed like empty space for a moment before storming off.

'The Ice Queen seems to have reclaimed her throne.' Greg whispered as he came over.

Evelyn watched Jac curiously then looked to Greg. 'So what have you got for me?' she asked him cheerily. She was fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger.

'Can't get used to it. I still can't believe you went for that old dog when there's hot stuff like us around.' Greg said throwing an arm around Oliver who was checking around for Jac.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows at him. 'Well, let's just say there's a lot of life in the old dog.' she smirked at them.

'Jeez with all the engagements around here I think we should pick someone quick!' Greg said to Oliver. 'Dibs on Chantelle.' Oliver said quickly.

Greg sighed and looked around. 'Fine I'll take Jac, wait she's taken, Sahira, taken'

'The woman doesn't get a say in this then? How very caveman of you. Come on then what have you got for me?' Evelyn asked again.

'Why would any woman refuse!' he smirked at her, Greg definitely had a charm, it was a sort of rough and ready charm. 'This is Mr Thompson, he is having severe chest pains but there's some other rather interesting symptoms too...' Greg finished.

'Are you gunna tell me what the hell is wrong with you or do I have to wait until the storm has passed.' Evelyn demanded from Jac as she strutted into her office on her dinner break.

'Nothing.' Jac said defiantly.

'Clearly it's not.' replied Evelyn. 'Look we can do this the easy way, you just tell me or I can follow you around until you tell me. Believe me I can and I will, because I can.'

Jac looked at her for a moment clearly wrestling with something inside her head, she made to speak several times and faltered, it was starting to worry Evelyn.

'Jac come on it's me, the same me you were locked in a basement with for hours on end I don't think there's anything you can say to me that will shock me.' Evelyn said, 'besides were doctors we've seen everything.' she smiled.

'It's nothing, anyway when are you off on holiday?' She asked Evelyn decided to let whatever it was go for now.

'It's not a holiday, it's just, Sacha wants to take the kids on holiday and the factory is up near my Grandma's old house and there's a theme park right near it too... were only going for a weekend.' Evelyn smiled. 'It's a bit odd really.'

'Why?' Jac said her voice mono-tonal.

'Well, I've met Sacha's mum, I've seen his baby pictures, she's told me all these stories about him, there's no one to do that for me. My Grandma's house, well it gets cleaned but it'll probably feel a bit dusty and lonely...' Evelyn stopped and smiled to herself. She loved that house, especially the library, and her old room from when she was young, the door to that had been painted like a blue police box to fuel her obsession with the space Doctor. 'That's another thing, if I have to read one more bloody wedding magazine I will cry, or tear my hair out! We got engaged 3 months ago and already I've been told what dress I'm getting, when I should get married, what food I should have!' Evelyn shook her head. She looked up at Jac again for a moment who seemed to be wrestling with something serious. Her face was sombre and tears were silently rolling down her face.

'Jac what is it?' she said seriously.

'I'm pregnant.' she said slowly, she was no longer crying she was simply sat staring into space.

'Oh.' Evelyn said solemnly.

'No don't say oh like that, I want a child, I just, I always thought it would be me and Joseph.' she said her voice still, calm and even.

'Explains why you're being such a moody bitch, surely this is a good thing though?' Evelyn smiled relaxing into the chair opposite Jac. She watched her carefully. Jac sat silent for a moment.

'Do you not want Edward?' Evelyn said slowly.

'No, it's just, I love Edward, I do, he makes me feel amazing but, well Joseph was the love of my life.' Jac said.

'Do you want it? Do you wish it was Joseph's?' Evelyn said.

'Yes of course I do and no I don't Edward would make an amazing Dad, it's just hit me that my life has changed in the space of a short time. I always believed Joseph and I would end up together and then Edward came along and... I don't know my heads a mess. I feel like I'm betraying Joseph. Joseph has himself a new wife though so...' Jac rambled, she was staring at the wall rather then looking at Evelyn.

'How far along are you?' Evelyn asked.

'Three months.' said Jac, Evelyn raised her eyebrows, 'I know yes Christmas.'

'I don't want to be like her though.' Jac said rubbing her belly tenderly. Evelyn cocked her head to the side watching her she felt like she was interrupting some private moment.

'Like who your mum?' Evelyn asked, it had never been a subject they had discussed properly but from bits and pieces Jac said she got the idea that Jac's mother wasn't all that great.

'She drank, he drank, she abandoned us, took my kidney and then abandoned me again, she lied to me about my Grandad being dead and didn't tell me I had a sister.' Jac said matter of factly.

'Do you want to know what I think?' Evelyn said leaning her cheek on one hand and smiling.

'No but you're going to tell me anyway!' Jac replied.

'I think you're using Joseph as an excuse. I think you're afraid of how much you really want this, because if you admit it, it's real and you're scared it's going to be ripped away from you and that it's going to hurt. I'm probably not the best person to give advice about children, but Jac you won't make the same mistakes your mum made. Yeah you're gunna make mistakes. Not like those though, because you won't let yourself. Have you told Edward yet?' Evelyn said. Jac stayed silent but shook her head as though she was contemplating what Evelyn had said.

'You need to tell him, whatever you decide.' Evelyn said to her seriously.

Jac got home that night she found Edward already there, he must have been there all day. He tried to kiss her and she avoided him. Edward was getting a horrible worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was panicking and worrying that Jac was going to break up with him. He was trying to show that he loved her, cooking her tea, renting her favourite film. If there was one thing Jac didn't want to watch right now though it was Sliding Doors. She'd been contemplating all day ifs and buts. If she had gone with Joseph would it have worked? Would she be where she was now? Would she meet Edward still? Or Evelyn? The questions got too much and made her feel dizzy so she stopped thinking but when she got home she couldn't stop the feelings and the questions.

She looked at Edward busying himself in the kitchen with a silly apron on and she found a smile spread across her face, a warmth through her body. She remembered this with Joseph and she wondered if Evelyn had a point.

'Ok I need to tell you something.' She said matter of factly.

Edward gulped nervously and sat down on the chair next to the kitchen work surface. He looked nervous Jac couldn't look at him.

'I'm pregnant, and I want to keep it, but if you don't I understand and you know where the door is.' She said matter of factly trying to keep her voice even as though she didn't care if he stayed or if he went, she did care though inside her heart was aching, preparing itself for the moment he walked out of the door and didn't look back. Edward didn't though he didn't move. He watched her.

'What did you say?' he asked in barely a whisper.

'I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it...' Jac couldn't finish the sentence because Edward was suddenly kissing her fiercely.

'Your pregnant!' he cried. 'You mean... you mean me... me and you are... you're pregnant. Were going to have a little Jac or a little Edward running around. Well not running at first but. We'll have to get a house or move in with each other and we need a nursery!' he said excitedly.

Jac looked at him for a moment and a smile, a big smile crossed her face. She sighed and laughed residing herself to the fact that she was happy and that she was going to let herself be happy and just go with the flow. After she came to this conclusion she felt better, a lot better. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and as she lay in Edwards arms on the sofa whilst he was trailing his fingers across her belly, all the troubles that had been building up since she found out that she was pregnant disappeared. The worries, as they often did when she was around Edward, melted away and now instead of the visions of crumbling world. There was a vision in her head of Edward and her and a child, happy, images ran through her head. Jac helping a toddler walk around a room. Edward playing football with them. She sighed and put her hand over his squeezing it a little.


	22. There's Nothin' Safe In This World'

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>'Jac are you ok?' Evelyn said as Jac tried to sit herself down in a chair opposite her. It was difficult for her because she was now very heavily pregnant. She was due in a month. It was July, it was warm outside and the sun shone through the hotel windows. Jac turned her head so the sun caught her face and sighed.<p>

'Wish this thing would stop kicking I keep expecting Alien to pop out of my stomach.' She laughed to Evelyn. 'Here feel?' she said grabbing Evelyn's hand and forcing it onto her belly, this time she wasn't going to refuse. She could feel a thumping. Evelyn looked up at her and smiled. Jac smiled back she patted her stomach, good you kick her hard, you'll be kicking her arse when you get out of here.' She said to it.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows and laughed a little. 'Hows my hair looking?' she asked.

'Fine for the millionth time, where's Esther, I thought she'd be in here?' Jac asked.

'I told her to go and help the girls out, that you were helping me.' she smirked.

'Is it still too late too escape them?' Jac retorted being pregnant hadn't damaged her wicked sense of humour.

'There not that bad...' Evelyn replied and then laughed hard, both her and Jac did, it was a sort of running joke. Sacha's family were all lovely but could just not seem to grasp the real meaning of the words personal space. Jac after having her first encountered had decided to try and evade getting involved with the wedding until it was necessary.

Evelyn's wedding dress was stunning, it was white, corseted at the top so she was cinched in. Then the skirt was higher at the front, rouched, longer at the back so you could see her legs, Evelyn loved it, it was different. Esther still hadn't seen it which made Jac laugh a lot because she said she could imagine the look on her face when she saw it. It was more sexy then traditional. Jac looked just as pretty in a floor length green dress, it dipped low on the neck line and she positively glowed in the sunlight. Her pregnant belly sticking out against her slim frame. She looked stunning. Edward had told her several times that morning. Edward was dressed in a suit, He'd matched up to Jac so his tie and linings were green. Sacha and his best men were dressed in grey suits with red accessories, red roses in the button holes. Evelyn's bouquet matched perfectly. Evelyn was nervous, nervous about walking up the aisle more then anything else.

'Ready?' Jac asked. Turning to face Evelyn as there was a soft knock on the door.

'As I'll ever be.' Evelyn smiled nervously as they made their way to the small registry office. The venue was a hotel just on the outskirts of Holby, it was owned by one of Evelyn's friends so she got a discount on it which meant several people could stay over. There were various family members and business associates there and then there was some friends from Holby, Eddi, Elizabeth, Chantelle, Dan and Chrissie, Oliver and Greg, Jac, and Freida. Hanssen had politely declined and arranged cover for the staff that were invited. There was to be the reception and then the after party all at the hotel. Edward was giving her away, Jac, Becca and Rachael were being her bridesmaids and Greg was performing the duty of best man.

Evelyn had thought long and hard about who she wanted to give her away and she considered asking one of her fathers old associates, Rodger a man who had helped her a lot when she had been growing up. The person who had helped her most though was Edward so she felt it was only right he take on the duty, part of the reason however was that Edward had already assumed he would be doing it.

'Well I didn't think we'd end up here.' Edward said nervously as he took Evelyn's arm in his preparing to walk her up the aisle. She just smiled at him nervously.

After the wedding, they moved onto the reception. It was beautifully decorated everything was fantastic, simple red and green colours, it was decorated with roses and green leaves. The reception was a floor up from where the ceremony had been held, there was a wonderful view from the balconies.

Jac hissed and clutched at her stomach as she stood out on the balcony.

'Are you ok?' asked Evelyn.

'Yeah, just kicking again.' Jac replied, Evelyn raised an eyebrow at her. 'No it's not labour I'm not stupid!' she added.

'As long as you're ok.' smiled Evelyn she stood sipping champagne, arms crossed on the balcony edge, the second floor wasn't too high up but a fall could cause some harm. From where she stood Evelyn could see Esther outside while the children played on the playground that was built into the hotels grounds with one of Evelyn's fathers old acquaintances. She watched them for a moment and then watched Sacha join them before returning a few minutes later. He'd taken drinks out. Esther had been dancing since they started and now it seemed was having a rest and tiring the children out.

Jac disappeared, as she did Sacha appeared behind her wrapping his hands around her waist. 'Poor Ben' he said following her eye line.

'Oh I think they're evenly suited.' She replied leaning her head into him.

'So how does it feel to be Mrs Levy?' he asked kissing her cheek and leaning his head on her shoulder.

'Levy-Samuels,' she replied smirking. 'Good, right.' she added.

'We could slip away you know. I doubt anyone would notice.' he whispered into her ear.

'You like my dress then.' she smiled.

'You look amazing.' he replied and kissed her cheek again,

'Come on,' she said nodding her head to the side. Gesturing for them to go back in. The reception room was filled with around 50 people dancing and enjoying themselves, there were a few hotel workers who were, cleaning and serving helping out. Evelyn smiled it was nice to see everyone having fun.

'No, it's not ok, I don't want some idiot letching over me!' Elizabeth cried at Chantelle over the sound of the music.

'I was only trying to help, I thought you needed a bit of romance.' Chantelle smiled back, the very lovely but shy waiter had disappeared. He had at first been speaking to Chantelle who had done nothing but talk Elizabeth up to him. Elizabeth would have been flattered had she not already seen him talking to Chantelle, she over reacted, as usual and as usual Chantelle's efforts were having the opposite effect and Elizabeth was having a go. People would be forgiven for wondering why Chantelle tried so hard, kept trying. Chantelle was so happy herself though she felt everyone should be happy too.

'I don't need your help how many times do I have to say that before it goes into your THICK skull!' Elizabeth shouted and stormed off. Chantelle was shocked and a little teary she couldn't understand why she'd reacted that way again, she was only being nice.

On the motorway heading towards The Barchester Hotel, an accident had occurred just moments ago, a huge lorry's back wheel had popped and as the driving had begun to swerve he had hit several cars, whilst trying to avoid them the lorry had over turned and another lorry and several more cars had collided with it. It was a disaster and every emergency service that could get there was being ordered too, ambulance teams from St James and Holby were being utilised but nothing could pass over the motorway, it was gridlock for the cars travelling so late. Oil was spilling onto the road from the back of the first lorry, the whole situation could turn deadly very quickly and both sides of the road had to be closed. Nothing could travel up or down the road.

Hanssen paced the office at Holby now in his scrubs, some of his best surgeons were busy enjoying a party, probably completely unaware of the situation the hospital was in. He could have done with a few of them now. Many of the people in the accident would be going home tonight but a few might not, St James and Holby were dividing the workload. This however did not make things any easier.

Downstairs in the kitchen a small, very faint hissing noise was being missed due to the noise from the revellers, the kitchen was closed and the staff were either upstairs or in various parts of the hotel preparing it. A hotel worker walked down the corridor whistling to himself and realising there was no one to tell him off decided that he would like a cigarette. He was distracted though by the all together very attractive receptionist who had clearly been hunting him out. The hissing noise continued unnoticed due to the noise from their love making, they could be as loud as they wanted because everyone was having to much fun to bother hearing them. Outside Alex another hotel worker peered in through the kitchen window and watched the lovers for a moment. He stood back up, finished his cigarette and flicked the end of it away returning upstairs. Leaving his colleagues to go about there business.

Whilst the party goers upstairs continued with there fun, Esther outside with her grandchildren decided to head back inside for a while, she was approaching the small gravel path when suddenly, all to suddenly, an explosion ripped through the hotel, flames blew out the windows of the lower ground and a great crashing sound said that part of the door must of collapsed. She ran forwards a little and then remembered her grandchildren, she stopped and turned falling to her knees and gathering the girls in a hug as those who had been outside rushed forward 'Call 999', 'We can't get in the door it's blocked. Downstairs windows are too narrow, the bars we won't get passed them. NO! We have to wait for the emergency services.' were all she heard as she stayed knelt on the ground shocked, worried, ready to break her heart that her son could be dead.

She knew in that moment though, as many others would do that evening, that she had to step up to the mark, her main priority now was not in fact Sacha or people trapped inside it was her grandchildren. She stood, proud woman that she was and took them some way away from the commotion. They were all sobbing.

Flames licked the outside of the downstairs windows and one of the balconies from the upstairs crumbled away, the fire raged on in the lower quarters, as the flames licked up the outside of the building burning the wooden sign that held it's name, a curtain blew out of one of the upstairs windows and quickly caught fire. It seemed the party goers who could not have failed to notice what had happened would now be trapped sandwiched between the flames below and the potential for the roof and their own floor to collapse.

Esther Levy comforted her grandchildren she told them how their dad was 'superdad' they must not forget that. She told them that Evelyn was like a superhero and they had to remember she had survived being stabbed before, what could be worse then that? She tried desperately to hold herself together and although not convincing herself she had to at least convince them that everything would in fact be ok.


	23. It's A Nice Day For A White Wedding

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>Evelyn opened her eyes, unaware of how much time had passed she knew it couldn't have been long though, the first thing she noticed was dust, people were running around, then the previous few minutes came back into her head. She remembered the hotel shaking and the bang and then this. She looked around standing up, she stumbled remembering she had her heels on and steadied herself on some debris, kicking them off. She stood up and looked around at the mess, she felt numb, it was dusty people were scrambling around looking for loved ones and there was a strong smell of burning. She felt a sharp pain in her leg, she looked down and found there was blood on her dress, she moved it to the side and saw a long deep gash on her thigh. Evelyn looked around. 'Mrs Samuels.' she heard a familiar voice she looked around and saw Malick knelt down next too a young girl.<p>

'Maria she's a hotel worker. Possible pneumothorax.' he said quickly and gestured to her to feel the woman's chest. As she placed a hand on it the woman hissed loudly Evelyn listened to her breathing she knew the symptoms well, her lung was punctured, her chest was filling with air every time she breathed and her lung was restricted Evelyn looked up at Malick.

'What do we do?' he asked. Evelyn thought for a moment, ignoring the chaos around her.

'Ok we need to get the air out of the chest cavity and it needs to be released constantly. It can't re- enter though.' Evelyn said.

'Were gunna cut her are you mad?' Malick said gesturing to the chaos around them.

'A little, we need to get her out of here alive though.' replied Evelyn.

'What do you need?' he replied sighing.

'We need something sharp to open it up and then a tube to let the air out. Preferable flexible, we need a bottle of water too' she looked around again. 'Me and Sacha had a knife from the kitchen to cut the cake...'

'And the alcohol tap on the table had that thin tubing in it to hold it all together, alcohol to steralize it. Water bottles are everywhere' Malick said and went off to hunt.

'Ok Maria, this is going to hurt. A lot, I'm going to get something for you too bite down on and when Malick comes back you can break his hand with your fingers if you want.' Evelyn smiled.

Maria tried to talk but her breathing was too shallow. 'Please don't talk ok.'

'Have you done this before?' Malick asked Evelyn as he handed her the tools he had gathered.

'Yes.' she said and she swigged from the bottle of whiskey, that Malick had brought over. It had been a wedding present. She swigged from it again, handed over to him so he could take a drink and then preceded to pour it over the knife and the tube and then on the side of Maria's chest.

'Good because I haven't.' Malick replied.

'Ok Maria, take Malick's hand now. This is going to hurt I'll try and make it quick.' said Evelyn reassuringly. She attached the rustic equipment together. 'One, two three.' she counted down and then cut into Maria's side, Maria bit down hard on the wood in her mouth tears were streaming down her face. 'Ok nearly there.' Evelyn said as she took the flexible tubing and pushed it deep into the chest. Maria took a breath as she found the air relieved the pressure on her chest. 'Ok try to keep your breathing regulated.' She said and stood up.

She brushed her hair out of her face and looked around at the chaos before her. It was time to show them that she could take charge. She looked at Malick, She walked over to him and didn't ask him as she took off the tie he was wearing. 'Your a married woman.' he said raising eyebrows at her.

'That's what I'd like to stay' she said, she moved her dress to the side revealing the deep wound she tied the tie tightly around it stemming the blood, Malick rather then Evelyn hissed and just looked at her for a moment. She threw her dress over it and looked around for the people she cared about her first concern was Jac, Jac and Edward were sat on a chair Edward had a cut to his head but the seemed ok.

'Jac, Edward are you ok?' she asked Jac raised a thumb sarcastically but Evelyn notice her flinch. 'Chrissie, Dan Malick?' they nodded. 'Sacha are you ok?' she asked him. She was trying not to let her relief overwhelm her. He nodded. 'Ok.' she said rubbing her hands together.

She gestured the others to come and join her and they did. 'how many people would you say were in here?' she asked.

'About 30 including the hotel staff forty?' Chrissie replied.

'So were missing what about half, Chantelle and Elizabeth, Greg and Ollie, and then some.' she replied. Greg came out of a side room looking more then a little shocked.

'What the hell is going on?' he asked.

'Where's Oliver?' asked Sacha.

'I thought he was out here chatting up the bar staff.' said Greg, the bar was demolished they all looked around worried. Evelyn stood watching them and then climbed on a chair.

'What are you doing?' asked Chrissie.

'Taking charge.' Evelyn replied. As she stood up she spotted Eddi, she was shaking uncontrollably she was in shock. Someone needed to pull her out of it. Evelyn's eyes constantly wandered back too Jac. 'EVERYONE LISTEN UP!' she shouted into the dust. 'We are all getting out of here today, everyone of us because I am going to make sure of it. You should count yourselves lucky that this was my wedding it happened at, because I only befriend the best and we have in our midst some the finest doctors and nurses I have ever met!' she cried. 'Ok all of you who are relatively unscathed, everyone with minor cuts and bumps. Please move to one side. Anyone seriously injured stay where you are we will see you.'

'Who the hell put you in charge!' A man in the hotels uniform shouted at Evelyn.

'There's always one.' Malick said making a fist and cracking his knuckles.

'I manage one of the busiest and best hospitals in the country, I deal with life and death on a daily basis and I run several busy wards. If you think you can do better then hell, why don't we have a vote, who votes for you, who so far I've not seen lift a finger to help anyone... no one... anyone have a problem with me taking charge?' Evelyn replied, everyone shook their heads. 'Good!' She stood down of her chair and Sacha noticed the blood on her dress.

'Evelyn I think you need looking at.' he said quietly to her.

'It's not mine.' she said to him, Malick looked at her for a moment and she shook her head at him. Her fellow doctors gathered around her.

She noticed Sacha and Chrissie searching with their eyes frantically around the room.

'Their outside with Esther, and were gunna get you back to them.' Evelyn said. 'Ok we need to treat the critical cases first, we treat this like any other day in the hospital, do what you can with what you have, rip up table cloths, use chair legs, use alcohol. Grab Eddi, snap her out of it get her working if she can't leave her. Chrissie, Greg, Dan, Malick, Sacha, treat anyone you can, save anyone you can.' Evelyn beckoned a hotel worker forward. 'What's going on upstairs?' she asked.

'Nothing, except the reconstruction of the fifth floor, it collapsed last winter and it's still being repaired.' the girl replied nervously.

'Sacha, I need you to look at Jac,' Evelyn said gripping his arm. 'I think she's going into labour.'

Sacha's eyes widened, injuries were one thing the birth of a baby was another.

'You remember how to deliver a baby right?' she asked him slowly.

'Yeah, but it's Jac's do I not need some oven gloves or a bible before I do. What with her being the devil.' he smiled a little.

'I'm glad someone's still got a sense of humour.' she smiled back at him and kissed him, it wasn't passionate but more longing, as though she was kissing him for the last time.

'Just help her please, she can't lose that baby Sacha.' Evelyn said seriously and then let him go, Evelyn looked around and then walked towards the door.

'Woah, where are you going?' asked Malick

'To find a way out!' she replied.

'Not on your own! Not only would Sacha kill me but I'm pretty sure Chrissie would too if we let you go alone.' said Dan.

'Look I won't be missed don't worry him.' Evelyn said too late Sacha had spotted them.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'Your wife going alone to find an escape.' Dan said

'No you're not.' replied Sacha looking at her.

'Sacha, I know this hotel better then anyone I used to come here as a kid...' Evelyn began.

'Then I'm coming too!' he replied puffing his chest out.

'No offence Sacha, you're superdad to the kids but I need some... muscle.' She gestured to Malick. 'Look the best thing you can do is stay here, sort Eddi out and sort Jac out, for me.' she smiled at him. Sacha just looked at her, he trusted her, he trusted her judgement and sighed deeply standing aside from the door.

'Ok,' she began turning to Malick and Dan. 'There's a bunker downstairs, the feller that owns this place was terrified there would be another war. It's full of food and drink...'

'...and medical supplies.' finished Dan nodding.

'There's also a service exit hidden down there if we can't get out the front door.' she added.

'Which we can't.' Malick said.

The corridor that led to the reception hall was in an even worse state then the hall. The maze like staircase that led down to the wedding hall was in ruins, the explosion had knocked a very old and very heavy light fitting and it had torn through chunks of the wooden staircase like it was tissue paper, there were only four sets of stairs but they were steep and now they were an even bigger obstacle course, there were things a flame as they made their way down the staircase carefully. They nearly lost Malick on the first few steps Dan managed to catch his hand before he was lost and him and Evelyn pulled him back up, people were going to have to come down slowly carefully. The bannisters and hand rails were all but gone. As they reached the bottom of the staircase they moved as carefully as they could, they found that the wedding hall was almost completely gone, it was ablaze and it was going to begin spreading out of the hole in the wall.

'Great so now were in a race against time too!' Malick said punching the wall. He looked around the door was blocked part of the ceiling had collapsed and the beam was diagonal across the door. Malick moved over to try and shift it.

'Stop!' Dan said. 'Look the beam is supporting the rest of the ceiling, if you move it the whole room might collapse.'

'Great we can't get out!' he said angry.

As they looked up Malick clapped a hand to his mouth and turned away his usual bravado wavering, where the hole in the ceiling had appeared the body of a man was half in half out. 'You don't think that's?' Dan began.

'No!' said Evelyn his hairs much to fair. 'but he's dead' Evelyn said bluntly. 'come on here, here it is.' Evelyn pushed hard on a light switch. The panel of wall slid away and revealed a stair case, dimly lit. They followed her ducking under the rubble that lay on top of a very weak looking beam.

'Jac are you ok?' Sacha asked. Edward had gone to help Chrissie with something. Jac winced again.

'Jac, Jac are you having contractions.' she looked up at Sacha and he saw she had tears in her eyes.

'Jac you can't just cross your legs and hope it'll stop.'

'Go away Levy.' she retorted.

'Not a chance, I made a promise to my wife.' he replied, Jac looked at him curiously. 'To keep you two safe.' he smiled.

'Get Edward...' she said. Sacha did as she requested.

'How about you deliver our baby then.' said Jac to him. Edward looked from her to Sacha.

'Jac I don't know...' said Edward.

'Wait no! No I can't have him seeing my, going near my, well...' Jac said disgusted. Sacha laughed at her. She sighed. 'Fine. Cause me any more pain then necessary though and I'll make sure you never get a wedding night.' she said through gritted teeth and gripped Edwards hand hard. As a contraction hit her.

'Breath, ok breath.' Sacha said trying to remember his training. He made faces at Jac.

'Not helping.' she said through gritted teeth.

'Ok, ok' Sacha replied. He lifted up Jac's dress tentatively and looked under. 'Jac, I'm a doctor.' he said as the sight of her knees greeted him. She relaxed. 'Jac how long have you been having contractions for.' he said as he felt around. Jac looked nervously at them both.

'Let's just say I can almost see the head, this baby isn't going to be long.' he said to her.

'No, No, No it's can't come now it can't, not here, not like this.' She looked to Edward, in pain, upset worried. Edward just looked to his partner words failing him as he felt the same worry pass over him, Sacha spoke before he got a chance.

'Jac, Jac look at me!' he said. 'It's me Sacha, you are going to be fine ok, you need to listen to me though, no more not taking me seriously. When I tell you to push you push!' he said to her smiling.

'Ok, one two three PUSH!' he shouted Jac screamed loudly.

Jac's labour screams couldn't be heard from the basement. 'Why have a secret passage just to the basement.' Malick asked.

'Why not?' retorted Dan.

'You know I didn't have you down for the D.I.Y guy I thought you were more a...' Dan knew exactly how Malick was going to finish that sentence. He didn't need reminding of that kiss.

'Here, it's locked we need to break in.' said Evelyn. She was tired of them bickering.

'This do?' Dan said spotting a crow bar on a window ledge.

'Move aside pretty boy and let the Malick show his muscle.' Malick retorted snatching the crow bar.

'Amazing even in a crisis you can still manage to be a complete twat!' Dan spat.

'you need to break the handle, then we can get in!' Evelyn said to Malick. It took him a whole five minutes to break in and Evelyn sat down on one of the chairs in the bunker as they entered.

'Wow this guy was paranoid!' Dan said.

'I think he'd prefer prepared!' Evelyn replied, she checked her leg there was more blood on her dress.

'We should sort that out first!' Malick said to her.

'No come on!' she said. 'There are five rucksacks in there, we'll take one each, we need to take the food out and pack the rest of the medical supplies into it.' she ordered.

'How did he get his hands on all this!' Malick inquired.

'He used to be a GP when his practice closed, because he retired he simply moved all the extra stock into here, he got the permission from his friend who owned the pharmaceutical company.' Evelyn said. 'He's got everything, pain relief, needles for stitching, for injecting, scalpels, scissors everything we need.'

When they had everything packed Evelyn showed them where the exit was, finally a door they didn't have any trouble with, it was up some stairs a little cellar exit. As they opened it the fresh hair hit their faces and they smiled and breathed deeply. Evelyn closed it again not realising that it was covered over outside, no one would know there was an open entrance. They headed back towards the stairs, the heat from the fire that was raging on the ground floor was worrying but the plodded on.

'One more push Jac, come on, one last push that's all you need!' Said Sacha, Chrissie gave him a tablecloth she had found and routed through her bag for some nail scissors so the cord could be cut. Jac looked from Sacha to Edward and screamed one last time, she pushed as hard as she could and felt the pressure that had been upon her all day leave. She sighed she knew there was more too come though the placenta had to be expelled yet. Sacha quickly cut the cord and checked the baby before holding it up to Jac.

'It's a girl!' smiled Edward. Nearly collapsing. 'It's a girl!' he said again and then he shouted it loud.

Sacha beamed from ear to ear for them. 'I'll come back in a minute.'

'Thank you.' said Jac she smiled at Sacha.

'No problemo!' he replied saluting her.

'Sacha as a thank you I want to name her after you, Sacha.' Jac said Sacha looked at her stunned for a moment. 'Sounds good for a girl.' she smiled and laughed at him, Edward and Chrissie both started giggling and even Sacha himself let out a low chuckle.

'Oh haha.' he said

'Your face!' she chortled.

Sacha shook his head and walked off to help the others with the rest of the people who were injured.

That moment the door opened, and Malick, Dan and Evelyn re-entered looking weary, worn out yet somehow triumphant like the return of hero's.

Chrissie threw down what she was doing and run full pelt at Dan kissing him. Sacha walked over to Evelyn and kissed her on the head. 'We've got to work fast.' she said to him.

'No love for The Malick then!' said Malick too which Chrissie gave him a peck on the cheek.

'WHAT ON EARTH!' someone behind them suddenly screamed.

Jac's placenta had just come through it sat like an alien on the floor and Chrissie and Sacha sighed and made too move it. Evelyn beamed at Edward and Jac! And dropping the bag moved toward them.

'She's a girl.' Jac said to her friend.

'I can see, sorry I missed it.' she replied.

'It's ok your husband did a pretty good job, don't tell him I said that though.' she said. 'Were calling her Jessica.' Despite everything that was going on around them no one could deny that the safe delivery of Jac's baby had somewhat lightened the mood. Evelyn knew they desperately needed to get out of here though. She knew on the outside everyone would be phoning ambulances and the fire brigade.

'Right everyone listen up!' she said jumping on a chair again. We've found a way out but we need to act fast people that can walk...'

Frieda watched on from outside, shocked, angry, worried. There was nothing she could do from outside, the entrances were either on fire or locked with no way of entering the building they couldn't know if anyone was safe. Freida fretted and worried about her friends, but tried to help those outside who had been close to the building when it exploded. Several people commented on how she was dressed appropriately, nervous jokes to try and ease the pain. For now she let them slide.

She recognised the scream as Jac's as it echoed through the house, everyone looked up for a moment and then continued what they were doing.

Then just when they believed it couldn't get any worse the floor above the reception which had caught fire suddenly exploded, the windows blew out, the balconies above came loose and there was a huge crash as part of the sign broke off and landed in front of the door. Everyone stood in silence as they all came to an understanding that the survivors If there were any were in even more danger then they had been.


	24. Don't They Know Its The End Of The World

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

_Warning this chapter (and possibly subsequent ones) contains slushy romantic themes. I just thought Sacha deserves a bit of a love story, one that would be worthy of a film. Lol :) _

* * *

><p>Edward stood in shock for a moment, he had only just managed to get Jac and Jessica out of the way before a chunk of ceiling crushed them. Jac looked from him to Jessica, cradled in her arms, to the huge piece of debris on the floor there was an urgency in her eyes that they needed to move, they needed to get out now. She stood and started making her way along the uneven floor to the door.<p>

Dan helped Chrissie up dusting debris and dust of her hair, Greg was searching frantically for something. Evelyn was in a strange position, she was lay down she tried to sit up and found her legs were trapped, her face felt wet and sticky. She tried to lift the debris and failed, she wasn't strong enough. She twisted and turned her legs hissing loudly as it scraped and scratched them. Evelyn stood a little dazed and shaken, she was dirty and bloody, this was a far cry from how she wanted to look on her wedding day.

Then Evelyn spotted him, amongst the rubble and debris, his arm at a funny angle, her grey haired knight, fallen. Sacha lay eyes closed, Evelyn's heart jumped into her throat, she tried to control it and stumbled over to him quickly, she fell down on her knees next to him. She put her hands on either side of his face, all medical knowledge failing her.

'Sacha!' she shook him. 'Come on Sacha, wake up! Not you not now! You're not going anywhere.'

She brought her face close to his, his cheeks still warm her own wet and sticky, she moved away looking at him, pushing his hair back affectionately. 'I swear to god Mr Levy if you do not wake up right now I will divorce you!' she cried.

'We both know that's not going to happen.' Sacha said weakly a smile crossing his face for a moment.

'You- wonderful- brilliant -idiot!' she said in between kisses. Relief spread through her.

'Ooh that looks nasty.' Dan said from behind her. She squeezed his hand and moved so Dan could take a look. 'Sorry old boy but this is going to hurt.' he said.

Evelyn stood up looking around, Malick was sat in front of Eddi trying to break her out of the shocked state, Jac and Edward were by the door, Chantelle and Elizabeth were still missing.

'I found Ollie!' Greg shouted to her.

Evelyn ran around to where Olivers limp body lay half buried underneath the rubble, a thin dark sticky red trail was weaving itself in and out of the rubble like a river. Whether this was Ollie's blood or not remained to be seen. Greg started moving rubble of his friend. Evelyn stopped and looked around for a moment, she kicked open the door that Greg had come out of before to find it was a store cupboard, half collapsed but a store cupboard, she pulled out several dusty large table cloths and came back out into the open.

'Right!' she shouted into the dust, realising how croaky her voice had become. 'The plan still stays! Those of you who can walk, Dan and Malick are going to take you out. You four' she said gesturing to four burly hotel workers. 'You're ok?' they nodded in response. 'Ok you need to carry these two out, be careful! That's important, don't move that.' Evelyn said gesturing to two unconscious people, one of them being Maria from earlier. Everyone else, we help each other! Your all getting out of here.' she finished.

'You know this Hero malarkey is kind or getting annoying, give us some of the limelight for a while.' said Greg. He had noticed Evelyn was planning to stay behind and help the remaining few who were trapped. Evelyn nodded to him in response and smiled.

'I'm staying.' Sacha said defiantly. Evelyn looked at him for a moment, his arm still looked odd but was now in a sling.

'Not going to be much use with that are you.' she sighed moving closer to him.

'I can't leave you here.' he replied sternly.

'I need to stay, we need to get Ollie out and Chantelle and Elizabeth, anyone else whose trapped needs helping too, I will see you on the outside.' she smiled and kissed him.

'Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye.' he replied looking at her. He took her hand in his and sighed shaking his head in that familiar way she loved. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

She cupped his face in her hands. 'If I was saying goodbye do you really think I'd say it like that?' she asked. 'I like to think I'd be a bit more...creative.' She smiled at him. 'Sacha, look at me, I'm a born survivor.' He sighed and kissed her. Chrissie put an arm around him and gestured for him to follow as they got close to the door, she handed him over to Malick, he would need help getting down the stairs, especially with only the use of one arm. She turned and looked at Evelyn and Greg and then back to Dan.

'I'm staying,' she said suddenly.

'You can't.' Dan replied.

'I can't very well leave them can I?' she said gesturing to Evelyn and Greg.

'Chrissie please don't do this, they've chosen to stay.' Dan said pleading with her.

'Dan, everyone is playing their part, that's all I'm doing, my job.' she kissed him and stalked off.

Evelyn and Greg were stood assessing Oliver and beginning to move the debris, there was a creak and groan from the ceiling above them. 'we need to move fast.' said Greg, Evelyn continued moving debris quickly. When he was completely uncovered they looked at one another and paused for a moment.

Chrissie was looking around for survivors when she heard fain cries of help, she recognised the tones of Chantelle and tried to follow the sound she moved out onto the crumbling corridor.

'We need to move him now.' said Evelyn as the ceiling above them creaked and groaned again, this time a definite sound to it, Greg grabbed his shoulders and Evelyn his legs, they moved quickly as the area of ceiling above them came crashing down, if there were any more survivors from the rubble of the bar they were lost in the flames below now.

'There's too much blood, I can't see a thing!' Greg said, Oliver had a deep wound on his side, clearly something had been severed. Without suction they were going to have to act fast, they couldn't stem the bleeding it was just above his hip. Greg threw his hands up in frustration, Oliver was pale, too pale. Evelyn pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed a needle and thread from the backpack she'd brought up.

'You heard I was renowned for something right? Well you're going to see why now, maybe I can teach you some day.' Evelyn grinned at Greg 'Hold this open.' she instructed him. Greg opened the wound with his hands and watched as Evelyn slipped her fingers into the wound and in what seemed like moments pulled her hands out and the bleeding slowed.

'How?' Greg looked at her open mouthed.

'Spoilers!' Evelyn replied smiling. He returned the smile. Oliver wasn't out of the woods yet though. Chrissie had managed to locate two more survivors amongst the rubble and they stood shaken, superficial damage done to them. She instructed them to help Greg carry Oliver down stairs.

'I've found Chantelle and Elizabeth.' said Chrissie. Evelyn got up and ran towards where Chrissie was pointing Chrissie stopped her though. 'It can't take all our weight.' she said solemnly.

'and it's blocked.' she pointed to the door and the floor. A wooden beam had fallen down from the ceiling, it was blocking the door but was only resting on the crumbling bannister.

'If we get rid of the bannister, the beam will fall, down there.' Chrissie said slowly.

It was dangerous, Evelyn looked back towards the staircase which Greg and the two men were carrying Ollie down.

'We can't leave them.' Evelyn said to Chrissie and advanced along the edge of the remaining corridor, she slid down wall sat directly under the beam.

'Evelyn don't.' Chrissie shouted. Evelyn kicked the bannister hard ignoring Chrissie's protests, she'd nearly been killed several times today one more wasn't going to make any difference. The plan was to weaken it then move fast. Evelyn kicked the banisters support rails hard again. She heard it splinter and a crunch she moved quickly but the tail end of the beam caught her dress and pulled her over the edge of the hole, she clung on and managed to pull herself up, as she did Chantelle opened the door and nearly fell down into the fire below.

* * *

><p>Outside the sun was just beginning to rise, it felt too bright, odd that the sun was still rising. Odd that despite everything that was still going on life was still happening, time was still passing. The survivors, headed by Dan and Malick emerged around the side of the house with two stretchers everyone injured in some way shape or form they found no sirens, no red fire trucks, no green and yellow ambulances. Nothing.<p>

Freida suddenly engulfed Malick in a hug. A smile dancing across her face, which fell as she realised people were missing from the tail end of the line.

'Where are they?' Malick asked angrily.

'There was an incident on the road yesterday, nothing in nothing out.' she said gesturing to the motorway over the hill.

'So why aren't they using that entrance?' Malick said gesturing to the dusty hidden track hidden among the trees. He was angry, very angry, his chest puffed out his arms became tense. 'Get 999 on the phone now!' he said through gritted teeth. Malick made the call and after telling the operator to learn how to do her job properly several times gave her directions.

'Hey Levy, ready to do some more doctoring?' Malick shouted to him. Dan and Sacha both looked back at the burning building feeling what everyone else had been feeling all night, stood out in the cold wondering what was happening inside. Sacha looked around for his mum who had already spotted him.

Freida watched on as Mrs Levy pulled her son into a painful hug and let out a sob. They nodded to each other in agreement and Sacha hugged his children hard. Then he came back up the gravel path to help in anyway he could. He was distracted though and kept stealing glances back up at the house, which every now and then made a faint crashing noise as something else was destroyed.

* * *

><p>'Hi,' Evelyn said sitting up, sighing and laughing to herself. Chrissie watched her a scornful look on her face.<p>

'Blimey, what happened to you!' Chantelle said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She looked oddly calm, Evelyn laughed again a new adrenaline kicking around her system, making her feel alive, making her feel like she could save the world.

'Come on.' Chrissie said pulling her up. Elizabeth and Chantelle cleared the hole easily and they made their way toward the stairs. Chrissie and Chantelle went first and Evelyn advised them which stairs not to stand on.

'You can do this.' Evelyn smiled to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth edged along the stairs staring down at the fire below that was visible through the chunk that was missing. Suddenly she looked up, Evelyn screamed for her to move but she was too late a great crashing noise sounded overhead as a chunk of ceiling fell and took out the remaining stairs. Evelyn reached out her hand as did Chantelle to try and catch Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had hold of Evelyn's hand but she was slipping slowly out of it, Evelyn's hands were sweating from the heat below. Elizabeth looked up at her and suddenly opened her hand letting go she fell back into the flames.

Evelyn stayed knelt in shock on the edge of the stairs.

'Evelyn! EVELYN!' shouted Chrissie and Chantelle through sobs.

Evelyn looked up and knew they still had to get out Elizabeth couldn't be saved now. She would have to jump across the now large gap, she backed up and tried to run but her leg was painful it failed her as she tried to jump and stopped. Chantelle held out a hand ready to grab her. Evelyn didn't run up she just jumped from the ledge. Chantelle and Chrissie managed to grab her arms and steady her.

As they stepped out into the cold air, Evelyn had no time to contemplate what had just happened what was happening. As she headed around the side of the hotel it collapsed behind them. Freida came over asking her for help. Evelyn couldn't even consider letting the feelings of stress overwhelm her now, she had to keep on managing, as she had been doing all day. She shivered a little, she had forgotten she was in her wedding dress.


	25. Wake Me Up Inside

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>'Ok I need beds, I need bloods, theatres prepared, medication and a coffee we'll be working through the night!' Evelyn shouted orders as ambulance after ambulance pulled up dropping people off.<p>

'Oh that is not a good luck for a wedding day!' Michael said as Evelyn rushed through the hospital and into the lift.

'Thank you for your observation Mr Spence.' said Henrik from behind them.

'I wondered when you would arrive Miss Samuels. Or should it be Mrs Levy now?' he asked icily 'Yes well no time for chat!' said Evelyn as the doors opened. She followed the trolley out with Ollie on it. She broke off as they rushed him to theatre to go and pull scrubs on.

'Mrs Samuels a word!' said Henrik.

'What?' snapped Evelyn kicking off her dress and making Hanssen blush as she pulled on scrubs.

'You cannot operate.' he said. She glanced at him and continued tying her hair back. 'Myself, Mr Spence, Miss Shah and Mrs Pitcher can cope with the fall out from your wedding, you cannot operate.' he said to her, he looked at her a sense of pity in his eyes. She didn't like the way he said _your_ it made her feel guilty. As she pulled her hair up she felt it come away from her face uneasily, the blood had started to dry.

'I have too.' she said trying to brush passed him. He grabbed her arm, Evelyn had never seen him look like this. It was a mixture of pity and possibly admiration.

'I appreciate that the buzz of heroism is still running around your body, but I simply cannot allow you to operate, not only do I believe you to not be in the right frame of mind. I also believe you couldn't hold a scalpel, and I believe you need looking at yourself.' Hanssen said sternly.

'I need too...' Evelyn began.

'Get yourself seen to,' Hanssen finished.

Evelyn didn't though, she felt odd, out of body, she looked around and went against everything Hanssen had just said, she was in the same position as him, he couldn't order her around. 'Screw Hanssen.' she thought. She stormed out of the door and onto the wards. The first thing she did was check on several people, Sacha was in a private room with his mum and the kids his arm in a sling, Dan was stood stethoscope around his neck examining the arm. She didn't intrude she couldn't, then she went to check on Jac, Edward and Jessica. She watched them as they sat happily in the room, as though nothing had happened. She couldn't watch Oliver's procedure in case Hanssen was performing but she went over to AAU and helped as much as she could when they tired of her there she headed to A&E. She stitched and sewed, she cleaned and healed wounds. She passed the staffroom and saw Malick handing out drinks to several staff members Eddi was still shaking with a blanket wrapped around her, she had a bit more colour in her cheeks then before though.

As she continued down the corridor she noticed Chantelle sat alone in the relatives room sobbing gently. It was uncharacteristic of her to be on her own and before going in she gave Chantelle's mum a call.

'I phoned your mum.' She said to Chantelle sitting down opposite her, despite her dust and scratches and the tears trailing down her face she still managed a smile.

'I lost my phone and couldn't call her.' Chantelle sobbed a little. 'It was in my pocket.'

'Oh no, you dropped it at the scene.' Smiled Evelyn. 'You and Sacha have a lot in common you know.' she smiled at the young nurse who looked up at her. 'Both smiling, always, both need their mum in a time of crisis.' smiled Evelyn.

'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.' Chantelle said and she hugged Evelyn hard and then sobbed again.

'Hey, were out, and alive.' Evelyn returned the smile and gave Chantelle some tissue.

'I know but... poor Elizabeth and here's me crying over the fact I lost my phone.' said Chantelle.

''Chantelle, if it's any consolation, you did all you could, you all did, there's nothing else you could have done.' said Evelyn emptily. She didn't mean it unconsciously she was blaming herself for everything. Consciously she was trying not to feel anything.

Evelyn stayed for a moment and then took herself out of the room, tired and in pain. In all honesty she had forgotten about her leg until she looked down and saw that the blood had seeped through onto her scrubs. She took herself into a side room alone. She set to trying to clean it.

'GOD DAMMIT!' She shouted loudly as it stung. It was good though, the pain, it meant she could feel something. Pain was better then the limbo she found herself in.

'What are you doing?' asked Greg popping his head around the door, alerted by the sound of her shouting. 'Sacha's been wondering where you are.' he said to her taking a seat opposite her.

'Tell him I'm busy, I'll get there when I can.' the sun was once again setting outside, time was moving far too quickly, she wished she could slow it down. She was completely unaware of what the day was.

'Let me do that.' Greg said pulling gloves on and taking the cleaning equipment from the tray she had gotten.

'You should be proud of yourself today!' he said.

'Everyone should.' she replied emptily. 'Don't.' she said as he made to numb the area.

'Evelyn..' Greg began.

'You want to help me?' she asked.

'I reckon Sacha and Jac would have my balls if I didn't.' he replied.

'Then don't put that on it!' she replied fiercely.

'Ok, Ok. Don't blame yourself.' he said as he finished stitching he examined her and she ignored him. Acting cold, which was very out of character for her, she just didn't want to be around people though. As he examined her head he expressed the same sentiment.

'You shouldn't blame yourself, without you we might not have found an exit, without you Oliver wouldn't have survived. I wouldn't have been able to pull that trick.' he said.

She avoided his eyes as cleaned up her head. When he was done she simply thanked him got up and walked out, he was about to ask her what to tell Sacha but she'd already gone.

Hanssen came up to his office some time later to find Evelyn slumped over her desk, his first thoughts were of the worst possible outcomes due to the circumstances. As he moved over he found she was asleep though. Her face on a patient file and Elizabeth's file on the screen. The woman was torturing herself. Henrick noticed the goose pimples on her arm and thought she might be cold. He left and returned a few moments later with a blanket from the supply closet just down the hall. Then he left to help on the wards closing the door softly. He wondered if Evelyn was blaming herself for everything that had happened. Being the woman she was he could see her doing that. You don't share an office with someone for nearly a whole year without learning a little something about them.

* * *

><p>Evelyn awoke sometime later, with a start she had been dreaming, badly. Images flashing through her mind like a cinema screen. Evelyn went down to the women's locker room to change her scrubs on the bottom half. She looked in the mirror and realised how awful she looked. She took a cold shower, washing the dried blood off her hair. It ran a coppery orange, into the plug. She sighed stepped out dried and redressed.<p>

Chantelle entered just as she was combing her hair out.

'You look nice.' she said cheerily, getting herself into scrubs.

'What are you doing?' Evelyn asked her.

'Getting ready for work.' Chantelle replied.

'Chantelle you should be at home.' said Evelyn.

'Why?' asked Chantelle.

'Well because of the past few days.' said Evelyn.

'Oh well my grandma always told me it's best to keep on going rather then sitting crying. There's always light at the end of the tunnel she'd say. She's right, you and Mr Levy still got married and Jac has got Jessica.' She smiled. 'Better to keep busy.' she added.

'You can have time off.' said Evelyn.

'I know Hanssen told me, don't really want it though.' she beamed, a ball of positivity.

Evelyn smiled back but it felt empty, it was empty. She felt indecisive, odd, she felt like she couldn't feel anything, or that all the feelings she should be having had rolled into one huge ball inside her chest and now all she felt was numb. Uneasy, Evelyn felt horrible, she always felt something whether it was anger or happiness or depression she at least felt something. Now though there was nothing. She wanted to be able to cry and scream. Nothing would come though.

She wanted to go and see Sacha, see Jac and the baby but it scared her that she might lose face, she might break down, she couldn't break down not for them, not in front of them, she was the strong one for them.

'Are you going to see Sacha before he goes down for his operation?' Chantelle asked her.

'Operation?' Evelyn replied. Her heart gave a lurch.

'You know to fix his shoulder. Mr Hamilton's performing it.' smiled Chantelle.

'Oh yes, I know, I don't know. If you see him, will you just...' Evelyn began.

'Tell him that you love him and you'll see him soon.' replied Chantelle. She beamed at her and left. A bubble of happy energy that nothing could pop. Chantelle had cried for Elizabeth and now she was over it. She knew there was nothing more that she could do. Evelyn couldn't even offer that respect.

Evelyn tied her hair back revealing the extent of damage to her face. It was scratched and scraped but they were superficial, they would heal, hopefully quickly. A black eye had formed though a nasty one, Evelyn wondered how she got it and couldn't think. She sat silently for a moment and then several things ran through her mind and she suddenly stood up and ran, she ran to the board outside to see where he was being taken and then to the theatre hoping to reach him before he went under. She understood that she couldn't just sit there however empty and useless she felt because she had to support her friends. No matter how much she was being eaten away at, she had too see her husband, that's what he was now her husband. Her wonderful grey haired knight.

She was too late though and she merely stood outside the theatre, another emotion she wasn't feeling adding to the mix as she watched him on the operating table. Then someone nudged her. A gentle push. A slender arm handed her a coffee cup.

'Finally decided to appear then?' she said. 'We had bets going as to when you were going to resurface.' she smiled.

'Shouldn't you be on maternity?' Evelyn asked tipping the cup at Jac Naylor in thanks.

'Shouldn't you be at home, or on a ward, in a bed.' Jac retorted.

She sat down on the chairs to the left of them. 'Oliver's alive. I hear you are responsible for that!' she said smirking. Evelyn shot her a dark look.

'Evelyn you saved a lot of people.' Jac said.

'Not everyone though.' replied Evelyn. Jac watched her for a moment, Evelyn was staring into theatre, she wasn't watching the proceedings though, her mind seemed elsewhere. 'You know I didn't even know half their names.' she said after a moments silence. 'It was my wedding, if we'd gone where Esther had said...'

'Evelyn we deal with life and death everyday.' Jac began.

'Yes but I'm not directly responsible for them!' snapped Evelyn she threw her hands up and started to pace, Jac noticed she was limping a little.

'Well you kind of are if you think about it..' Jac said sarcastically earning her another dark look. Evelyn sat down next to her, put her head in her hands shaking it. She hissed as she caught the injuries on her face.

'We can't save everyone, you know that, first rule of medicine.' Said Jac squeezing her friends hand. 'I just, you and Sacha, I can't.. when I saw him lying there...' she stopped. Jac squeezed her hand a little tighter.

'Evelyn were fine!' she said.

'How are Edward and Jessica?' Evelyn asked looking at her friend.

'Amazing.' Jac smiled sighing.

'Yeah not long before you're tearing your hair out.' Evelyn smiled back.

'He's just so good with her Evelyn, it seems so natural. Come and see her later?' Jac said standing and smiling at her friend. She didn't want to leave her but she had to get back up to Jessica, something inside her chest had shifted, like part of her heart had been completely consumed and was now totally devoted to the little bundle of body parts in the room with Edward.

'Righto!' Evelyn said saluting her friend.

* * *

><p>When Sacha came out of surgery, Evelyn sat at his bedside both her hands wrapped around on of his resting her head on them. He was still unconscious from the anaesthetic.<p>

'Sacha, I'm so sorry I wasn't here, I'm sorry I failed you, I should have been here, I should of wheeled you down there. I just, I just couldn't handle seeing you, in here after in there. I, I, I, I thought I'd lost you. You're my own personal sunshine, Sacha Levy my Mr Blue Sky, you changed my life and I owe you so much.' She finished holding back tears she buried her head on his hand again and kissed it, she felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze in return and felt embarrassed hoping he hadn't hear her outburst.

She looked up and saw his eyes were just opening, she helped him disconnect and reconnect the right tubes and then fetched him some water.

'That's why you love that song so much.' smiled Sacha weakly.

'Actually I liked that song before you came along.' she replied nudging him.

'Well at least we had a wedding to remember.' he sighed. 'Shame about the wedding night, and that dress.' he smirked at her running a finger up her arm lovingly.

'You Mr Levy will never change, we've just been through hell and all you can think about is how you didn't get your... well...' she began smiling.

'I'm very sorry but a wedding night is an important night!' he replied smiling at her. He squeezed her hand again as Esther and the kids came in.

'Chrissie's been telling everyone about you by the way, and Dan and that lovely Irish Doctor. You're turning into quite the hero.' said Esther hugging Evelyn tightly.

'She was brilliant.' added Sacha.

'I just did my job.' Evelyn said solemnly. 'Look I'll come back later, ok, I have some things to do.' she kissed Sacha and gave Esther and the girls a quick hug then left. Leaning against the door outside and sighing heavily.


	26. Stars and The Brightside

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>'Please stop crying Jessica, you can have anything if you just stop crying, what do you want, I've fed you and changed you and given you a blanket, shhh anything you want you can have...' Jac Naylor said fretting around the cot of her new born baby. Jessica was usually a quiet child and Jac had been staring at her for quite sometime wishing that she would wake up so she could cuddle her. She knew she shouldn't but she had accidentally on purpose knocked a rather large candle of the shelf over the fireplace so it made a large bang. Jac regretted it instantly as Jessica started to cry loudly. She'd picked her up and cradled her, she'd tried to feed her, changed her, given her a blanket. How could something so tiny be making so much noise.<p>

'I thought she was sleeping!' said Edward coming out of the kitchen to find out what all the fuss was about.

'She was.' Jac replied sheepishly.

'Oh Jac, not again, you didn't.' said Edward watching Jac closely as she blushed a little.

'She just looked...' she began and sighed.

'Cute... really Jac?' he said hands on hips and frowning at her.

'She sleeps so much.' Jac replied, she felt a little put out, she was expecting to have to give everything to Jessica, to be there all the time. She was trying to prove she'd never leave her ever, so it was natural she'd feel a little rejected by the bundle that had come into their lives.

'And you'd rather she was doing this every waking minute would you?' asked Edward.

'I just.' Jac began and faltered.

'Come here!' Edward said smiling at her and pulling her into a hug. 'I know it's odd, you were expecting one thing and we got another but we should be grateful. A lot of parents have the really horrible nights and days at least you can get some sleep.' He smiled at her.

It was evening and they had gotten a routine going over the days Jessica had been home, she seemed to sleep a lot, so they fed her when she needed feeding, getting up in the middle of the night wasn't a problem because it wasn't too often they did it. Edward had until the end of the week off work and Jac was still on Maternity leave for quite a while yet.

Edward before Jac had got home from the hospital had baby proofed the house, when she had got home Jac could barely open any of the cupboards, she'd felt like an idiot having to ask Edward to do it.

* * *

><p><em>Evelyn stood in a burning building, it didn't feel hot though, she was watching as the walls shifted. As she looked around the room the walls seemed to shift and change, despite the fact they had just married Sacha was stood one side of Chrissie, Dan on the other she was kissing each in turn. Evelyn went to speak but found her speech temporarily muted. A looming figure approached her a tall man with dark eyes, Hanssen he watched her intently for a moment a look of pity on his face and then he walked her to a door and moved aside. <em>

_Elizabeth suddenly appeared, she walked towards Evelyn angry and shaking her head and suddenly the room was filled with others, hotel workers and people she'd never seen and they were all shaking their heads in anger. Evelyn tried to plead and scream to them that she was sorry but they ignored her, she turned back to Sacha begging him for help but he ignored her staring at Chrissie like a puppy dog. Evelyn turned back to see Jac and Edward looking solemn and sad and then Jac tipped the bundle in her arms out and ashes fell all over the floor, they rose up and choked her. Evelyn couldn't breathe..._

Evelyn woke with a start her heart racing and her head pounding again. It had been 5 days in total since the wedding, she had been married 5 days but could barely bring herself to be at home. Evelyn was experiencing a sense of turmoil. She tried to act for everyone but, had thrown herself deep into dealing with every ounce of paperwork she could, she rarely ventured onto the wards. Everyone noticed it but nobody said anything, she told them all she was happy but she seemed to have changed. She was shutting Sacha out especially, being happy around him and everyone was now another full time job so she took on Hanssen's paperwork too and night surgery. She barely slept because when she did she dreamt.

Evelyn looked at the figure in bed next to her, still asleep snoring softly. Sacha wouldn't even notice if she got up. She looked at him for a moment, rubbed her face and decided in that moment to go for a drive, she knew where she wanted to drive too and why but Sacha wouldn't understand. She pulled on her jeans silently, and the big grey Holby jumper that hung on the back of the bedroom door. She headed downstairs and silently opened the door and took the keys to her sports car of the rack. The car started quietly, it was reversing off the gravel drive that made the noise. She threw her mobile, house keys and purse out of her jacket pockets and onto the seat next to her and turned the radio up full blast.

'Evelyn?' Sacha said turning over, he saw she was gone and then noticed the sound of the car on the gravel, he looked out the window and saw the car driving away. Sacha did what came natural, he pulled his own clothes on with some difficulty his arm still in a sling and got yawning into his own car, he wasn't supposed to be drive but he couldn't leave her alone, especially not when he knew where she was going.

Evelyn drove for about 20 minutes on the empty motorway, wishing she'd brought something to drink, she turned the radio up louder still, everyone outside the car could go on thinking she was obnoxious. She pulled up outside the building and got out the car leaving her buzzing phone on the seat. She walked over to the burnt out remains of the hotel, she felt calm collected, she had imagined she would be terrified. She moved the mesh trying to deter people, she moved the police tape aside easily as though it were tissue paper and walked over the burnt ground, it crunched beneath her feet, as she walked towards the building she saw half of it was still standing. She spotted a figure towards the back and followed it a little. 'Hello?' she said into the darkness, her voice echoing a little off the walls. The soft moonlight was illuminating certain things, blood stains, the stairs that had collapsed or half collapsed. Evelyn thought she saw a figure just above and moved to look. She had come here hoping to feel something, feel defiance, upset, anger, guilt? All week she'd been avoiding anything that made her feel happy because she felt guilty when she did guilty that she wasn't feeling more sad about the events that had happened.

Sacha spotted the car and pulled his own up hastily, not only fearing for his wife's life but also her sanity. She had changed since it had happened, avoidant rather than open and honest, she was bottling too much up, the more Sacha thought about it though, the more he wondered whether she had changed or whether it was just the fact he'd never really encountered this side of her. He darted across to the building and spotted where she'd entered. The building was ready for collapsing it still dripped a little wet from being soaked by the rain and the water from the fire hoses.

Sacha spotted her stood she seemed to be looking at something, she seemed oblivious he was there and as he approached her he heard a rustling, he pulled her out of the way just in time as a disgusting mix of burnt wood, water, debris and sludge dropped from the slanting floor above.

She looked at him eyes wide as though realising something.

'We need to get out of here.' she said and she walked in front of him out of the building. It took Sacha longer to get out of the building because of his arm and when he surfaced Evelyn seemed to have disappeared.

He walked a small way up the gravel path and then noticed her sat down in the wet and mud, legs outstretched, head tilted upwards watching the sky. He watched her for a moment and then walked over slowly, he sat down next to her with some difficulty.

'You know I can't even remember it?' She said, she seemed to be speaking more to the open space, to the stars then she did to him, she continued looking at them. 'I can't remember hardly anything, I get flashes from time to time. I remember you lying there and the look on Jac's face and that's it. I remember thinking I had a job to do and to do it. The worst thing about it all is I can't feel anything.' she paused for a moment. 'I can't feel pain for losing them, I can't feel happy that we got out, I can't feel angry at what happened, it's like something has broken. I tried to cry but it felt forced. That's what's bothering me so much, there's people saying I'm a hero or crying about Elizabeth. And I'm there just normal, no sense of achievement because I just did my job, no sense of guilt or sadness because she let go of my hand. Still there's all these questions people keep asking me though.' she stopped again, she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

'People react differently to situations.' said Sacha he tried to shuffle closer to her but it wasn't working.

'Everyone keeps asking me if I'm ok, I don't understand how I'm supposed to react, I don't want to seem too happy, you know, because I feel happy but then I think I shouldn't be so I try to feel blank, but feeling nothing is always worse. Then every time I close my eyes, I keep having this dream, I think it's because I can't remember it all.' said Evelyn. 'The hotels burning and I'm inside, the walls of the room are flames and everyone's just stood round, I try to cry to get out but my voice has gone. Then Hanssen appears and takes me to this room and there's all these angry people, shouting at me and I'm trying to say I'm sorry and asking them what they want and they keep getting angrier. Then I try to ask for help but... then Jac has this bundle and she drops it and it turns to ash then I can't breathe.' Evelyn finished.

'Am I not in it?' Sacha asked curiously. Evelyn looked at him for a moment as though about to say something and then stopped herself. 'What, what is it?' he asked.

'It's stupid.' She grinned a little, Sacha felt like he hadn't seen her do that in ages.

'Go on.' he nudged her.

'You're stood with Chrissie, ignoring me, you're just staring at her.' she said.

Sacha shook his head at her. 'I just married...' he began.

'Me, I know,' she finished shaking her head.

'Why did you come here?' he asked her.

'I don't know, I thought it would clear something up.'

'And has it?' he asked.

'Sort of.' She said and she smiled back up the sky.

'You do that a lot.' Sacha said watching her again.

'What?' she asked looking at him curiously, he looked so handsome in the moonlight.

'Sit outside and look up at them. When you're thinking about something. You did it at Christmas too.' he smiled at her.

'Surely you have something you find comforting?' she asked him curious, she rubbed her knees and drew them up to her body.

'Actually yes,' he smiled. 'it sounds silly though and rather cliché.' he paused for a moment and she looked at him intently urging him to tell her. 'When I was young, my dog died.' He started to laugh and Evelyn looked at him like he was mad so he stopped himself. 'I was depressed, grieving really bad even though I was young, I felt like I'd lost my best friend. Anyway I'd been begging my mum to let me go to the cinema for weeks, because I was so upset she let me go, she took me, Life of Brian, after that always look on the bright side of life... well it just cheers me up but it does more then that.' he looked at her a grin on his face.

'Soothes the soul.' smiled Evelyn. 'They make me feel like I'm not so alone.'

'You're not alone.' he said putting his free hand over hers.

'It's not that simple. When I was at uni I always felt really alone, I used to go to parties and I'd just be miserable, I'd go outside and look up. The stars are always up there, always even when you can't see them, that's what comforts me, they never leave.' she said.

'You just need to be yourself, I don't know if you've noticed but people are pretty grateful to us lot.' he nudged her.

'Right come on.' she said and she stood up she brushed at the back of her jeans but found her hands ended up muddy and dirty the back of her pants were soaked with muddy water, she regretted sitting down in the mud now. She held out a hand to Sacha and he took it she helped pull him up. He looked at his own now muddy hands and tried to brush it off on his own trousers finding them just as muddy.

'Hang on, you drove like that?' she said to him annoyance in her voice. Sacha nodded sheepishly.

'Well if you didn't go running off in the middle of the night!' he said.

'Are you going to be ok to drive back?' she asked and he nodded. 'I'll see you at home then.' she kissed him and walked off to her own car.

* * *

><p>As she drove back she felt different, almost herself again, she wondered if the adrenaline rush from when Sacha pushed her out of the way had jolted something inside her. She wondered if it was that or maybe it was talking getting it all off her chest and being told it was fine for her to act how she wanted. She smiled as she pulled into the drive.<p>

* * *

><p>'Ok, Chantelle I need Mr Evan's blood samples and the obs back by two.' Evelyn shouted to Chantelle on the ward the next morning.<p>

'Good to see someone's back on form.' smiled Greg. 'Oh late night was it.' he said as Evelyn yawned.

'The joys of being a newly wed.' smiled Sahira.

'Hmm.' Evelyn was trying to move the conversation away from this, she didn't want to discuss this.

'Oh, I just wanted to let you know that Oliver Valentine will be ready to go home soon, he was asking for you though.' Sahira said. 'I think he wants to show his gratitude.' she added.

'Don't say it!' Greg stopped her before she could protest.

'I'll see him later after I've finished with these other patients.' said Evelyn shutting the file and putting on the completed pile.

* * *

><p><strong>(Just to say thats the end of that storyline now, going to write some nice fluffy bits of romance and lovliness now =) )<strong>


	27. Red Roses and High Heels

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own setting, locations, characters e.t.c unless they are of my own creation. This is my own writing. So please do not copy. **_

_**First thing I'd like to say please please please R&R (read and review) I love hearing what you think! Whether those opinions are good or bad. Please tell me your opinions who knows it might improve my writing :) And it's always nice to hear when people like your writing. **_

_**The story doesn't really have a specific place in the Holby time line. Trying to change the story to fit in with each week on Holby would be a lot of hard work and cause a lot of headaches. If I do get anything wrong technical terms and what not please inform me. Please also remember that these are my interpretations of characters and that this is only fiction and as we all know anything can happen in fiction. :)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (read and review) You don't even need a account to do so :)  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy... **_

* * *

><p>'What's this?' Evelyn said as Sacha slipped his hands around her waist in the staffroom and handed her a single red rose.<p>

'I've got you a present.' He replied kissing her lightly on the cheek.

'I can see.' she replied smiling.

'No it's upstairs in your office.' he said.

'Hanssen won't be happy.' she replied.

It had been two months since the wedding and Evelyn was very much enjoying being Mrs Levy-Samuels. She generally tried to keep to Mrs Levy but for legal reasons she had to keep Samuels in her name, she wanted to as well because she was one of the last of her family.

'Do you think you could put her down for a minute Mr Levy.' a familiar voice said from behind them, Sacha stood up straight like he was addressing a teacher and turned.

'Jac!' Evelyn smiled and went over to hug her friend. Who looked reluctant but gave in after a stare.

'Oh hello!' Sacha said moving over to the big baby pram that Jac was pushing. He began cooing and making a fuss over baby Jessica.

'No you can't get her out, she'll think it's Christmas.' Jac said mocking Sacha, Evelyn sighed and looked at Jac eyebrows raised 'Be nice.' smiled Evelyn.

'Fine!' Jac said smiling at Sacha.

Sacha unclipped baby Jessica from the pram and cuddled her, 'I love that smell.' he said, as he cradled her to his chest, his hands seemed to swamp her and he avoided Evelyn's eye contact who was watching him.

'Are you going to hold her yet?' Jac asked Evelyn.

'No.' replied Evelyn 'Me and babies don't mix, I'll probably drop her.' she said, Jac looked to Sacha who shrugged and Jac shook her head.

'I wanted to ask you something.' Jac began, she was watching Evelyn closely now, looking for her reaction. 'We wanted to know if you'd be her godmother?' she asked quickly.

'What, me, no surely there's someone else?' Evelyn said standing up, Sacha took her place still cradling Baby Jessica. 'Oh come on Jac, I'm already a stepmother you can't make me any other kind of mother, I don't even like kids, I can't even hold her...' Evelyn backing into the corner as they both watched her, hands raised in protest.

'Please?' Jac said.

'Oh come on, even Hanssen would make a better godparent then me! Come on surely there's someone else you want to do it.' Evelyn whined.

'Nope, you don't even have to do anything yet.' Jac said

'Yet! Yet!' Evelyn cried. Jac looked at her a smile dancing across her face at Evelyn's reaction. Sacha still had hold of Jessica who was gurgling contentedly.

'FINE!' Evelyn said throwing her hands up. 'But I am not changing nappies, or holding her, or dealing with the sick!' Evelyn said.

'Who's being godfather?' Sacha asked putting her back into the pram.

'Well, we had a few people in mind, but we were thinking.' Jac said looking at Evelyn. She looked like she was about to say something really difficult. 'You.' she said.

'Who?' asked Sacha.

'You?' said Jac a smile on her face again. Sacha positively beamed and threw himself at Jac engulfing her in a huge bear hug.

'Do you mean it?' he said his reaction the opposite to Evelyn's

'Yeah, besides, someone is going to need to keep her in check.' Jac said gesturing to Evelyn. Sacha was positively beaming he tried to hug Jac again but she stopped him, Evelyn scowled at them both.

'Awwwwww whose this then.' Chantelle chimed as she entered the staffroom.

'Woah Tinkerbell,' Jac said as Chantelle approached the pram.

'It's baby Jessica.' Evelyn said laughing at Jac, she hadn't lost her people skills.

'Awww she's so cute Jac, oooh you should get her one of those little princess outfits those are so cute!' Chantelle chimed.

Evelyn giggled at the look on Jac's face. She put a hand over her mouth as Jac narrowed her eyes and shot her a death stare. It made Evelyn laugh more though trying to suppress giggles, the thought of Jac Naylor holding a baby dressed in an over the top big princess dress was hilarious. Evelyn turned her back to her, her shoulders were still shaking with silent laughter. She took a deep breath and turned back around.

'Finished?' Jac asked tilting her head and looking at her like she was a child.

'So did you just come here to torment me?' asked Evelyn.

'No, I've got a meeting with Hanssen.' she said.

'Hanssen?' said Evelyn.

'Yes, I recommended that Greg take over mentoring Oliver full time.' she said 'I was hoping I'd catch you on your break actually.' she said glancing towards the pram.

'Oh come on Jac, you've already got me playing Godmother.' said Evelyn.

'Yes and this could be your first duty, please, I'll be 20 minutes 30 max.' Jac replied

'Where's Edward?' asked Evelyn.

'Back at work.' Jac replied looking a little sad at this.

'She'll do it.' Sacha said looking up at Evelyn.

'Thanks.' Jac said and she checked over Jessica then left.

'Sacha, woah where are you going?' Evelyn said in horror as Sacha and Chantelle made to leave.

'Work to do,' he smiled at her.

'You can't just leave me what if, what if something happens?' she asked sounding genuinely terrified.

'Like what, her head spins all the way round?' said Sacha jokingly.

'That I can handle, what if she gets hungry or cries..' Evelyn replied.

'You'll be ok.' Chantelle smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

'Why exactly are you here Miss Naylor?' Hanssen said wearily as Jac stood in his office, she did this because she felt more powerful stood up, arms crossed, she imagined this is how Hanssen felt all the time. Except when Sir Fraser was around of course.

'You know why I am here!' she said sternly.

'I received your email if that's what you mean. Dr Valentine seems to be getting on fine with Miss Shah taking over his mentor scheme.' Hanssen said not looking up from his paperwork.

'If that's the case then why on earth is he emailing me almost everyday for advice?' she asked.

'Maybe a touch of nostalgia?' he replied.

'This is serious, Hanssen, Dr Valentine wants to do well in his work and frankly Sahira Shah seems too caught up with her Trauma Unit to actually be mentoring him. Surely Mr Douglas would be a better candidate or even Mr Hope?' she said.

'Miss Naylor may I remind you, you are still on maternity leave and you no longer make the shots around here. I will take what you have said into consideration.' Hanssen said trying to end the matter but Jac wasn't going to let it go that easily.

'When it's affecting my maternity leave I will come in and try and sort it out!' she said stubbornly.

'Miss Naylor what is it you want? To come back and mentor the boy yourself?' Hanssen asked.

'No.' Jac said

'Well then, I will look into the matter and take what you have said into consideration.' he replied. Jac was frustrated. She left and went to talk to Oliver about what Hanssen had said.

Evelyn was sat in the staffroom on her laptop, she was sat on the sofa with Jessica still in her pram next to the table. Then suddenly she started crying it startled Evelyn because it had been so quiet.

'No, no, no,no don't cry, jesus don't cry, I don't know what you want! Your mum said you were quiet.' Evelyn said jumping up and standing over the pram. She sat down and moved it back and forward gently rocking it trying to soothe her.

'I'm not picking you up.' she said looking at her as Jessica watched her. 'Here, I heard babies like hands.' she said giving her a finger to hold, she was right it seemed to soothe her a little and she stopped crying. 'Don't look at me like that, great now I'm talking to you, you who can't even understand me yet, yes I've been roped into being your godmother.' she paused as Jessica giggled a little.

'I know right? Me, I guess that means when you're older I'm the one that has to tell you all about how your mum and dad got together. I'm not very good at all this so it's bad news for you and me. I guess I can be the fun aunt, if you don't have any aunts, even then I guess I can be that.' she said looking down at her. 'Probably won't need me anyway, you're not going to have any trouble not with Jac as you're mum, and I'm guessing you'll have one of the coolest dads around. Don't tell him I said that though. You're kind of cute really aren't you, especially when you giggle.' She watched her and tickled her again. So she giggled.

'Don't tell your mum I said that though.' said Evelyn.

'Too late.' Jac smiled from the door of the staff room.

'Finally!' Evelyn said jumping about a foot away from Jessica and the pram.

'You know, no ones going to think you want one just because you're nice to them.' Jac smiled lifting her daughter out of the pram and taking Evelyn's place on the seat.

'Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you!' Evelyn smiled. 'How'd it go with Hanssen?' she asked changing the subject.

'Not well, I know that it's not Sahira's fault but Oliver isn't going to get proper training if this carries on.' said Jac.

'Want me to have a word?' asked Evelyn.

'No maybe just keep an eye out' replied Jac. 'Hanssen's moaning about some package sat on your desk though.'

'Ooohh, I'll go and find out what that is in a moment, what are you doing now?' asked Evelyn.

'I was just going to hang around for a while.' Jac said, she wasn't going to admit that waiting around home she would be bored. At least here she had some hope of conversation.

When Evelyn got to the office there was no one around, Hanssen had disappeared off somewhere, there were two packages on the table, a large thin rectangular box and a small shoe box. On top was a card tucked under the pink ribbon, Evelyn figured Chantelle had wrapped it in the ribbon. Evelyn opened the card first and read it a smile crossing her face as she did.

_Put these on, no arguments, _

_meet me in the staffroom at 7pm_

_xx_

Evelyn undid the ribbon on top and saw there was something written on the top of the shoe box, _open me second, _Evelyn obeyed and moved the shoe box of the top, she pulled the top of the box to find a bundle of folded red material, she pulled it out and found it was a red halter neck pencil dress, a black belt around the middle. She smiled and bit her lip, she didn't know if she could pull that off. She opened the shoe box and found two black high heeled shoes, a thick base and a thin pointed heel, they were rather high, but these she couldn't definitely pull off she liked her shoes high. She smiled and put them back for now.

Evelyn stood in the staffroom at 7pm after getting ready in the staff locker room and getting a few wolf whistles. She got there early and made a drink, she felt a little nervous which was strange but nice. Sacha stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment, she'd let her hair down the way he liked it. He sighed a little as he saw her.

'So what do you think?' asked Evelyn.

'You look amazing.' he said.

'Don't scrub up too badly yourself.' she replied looking him over. Sacha held his hands up as if to say wait and disappeared for a moment, he reappeared with a big bunch of red roses. 'Have you done something wrong?' she asked him.

'No.' he replied shaking his head at her. She pulled on her coat and picked up her purse, Sacha held out an elbow for her to slip her hand through.

'Where are you taking me then?' asked Evelyn failing to keep a smile off her face, that was a common thing when Sacha was around.

'That is a surprise.' he replied.

'Well as long as its not bloody dogging.' she giggled, Sacha raised his eyebrows at her and Evelyn elbowed him in the side at his reaction


End file.
